


The Legend Of Korra Meets The Fate Of The Furious

by TheGreatUniter1



Series: The Legend Of Korra Meets The Divergent Series [5]
Category: The Divergent series: Allegiant, The Divergent series: Insurgent, The Fate of the Furious (2017), The Legend of Korra - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, F/F, F/M, First Person Omniscient, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2018-11-16 15:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 82
Words: 46,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11255403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatUniter1/pseuds/TheGreatUniter1
Summary: This will be the fourth part in The Legend Of Korra Meets The Divergent Series.This one is The Legend Of Korra crossed over with The Fate Of The Furious.





	1. Something's Not Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be the fourth part in The Legend Of Korra Meets The Divergent Series.This one is The Legend Of Korra crossed over with The Fate Of The Furious.

Something shakes me awake and I bolt right up. I look around the room wildly. Finally my eyes settle on my target. My heart slows down and I take a deep breath. I look at the figure in front of me, it motions for me to follow. I jump out of bed and look down at my clothes; I’m wearing my commander uniform. I follow the figure downstairs and through the kitchen. We walk out of my house. I look up at the sky. The stars aren’t visible tonight. I follow the figure up Michigan Ave. and around a corner. We arrive at a building and walk inside. We go to a room. I hear a metal door slam shut behind me and a deadbolt sliding into place with a thud. Soon I’m engulfed in darkness. My heart pounds hard against my chest. My eyes adjust to the darkness and I blink a few times. I feel the presence of someone standing behind me and I stiffen. I hear a click and feel cool metal on my wrists. I try to move my hands but their shackled together. I clench my fists, as I try to bend them off. But they shock me and I jerk forward. I slam into the ground. My head pounds and my wrists sting. The room becomes bright as the lights flicker on. I squeeze my eyes shut, shielding my eyes from the light. I’m yanked to my feet and I open my eyes. My eyes widen when I see the person in front of me. But before I have anytime to react I’m struck in the neck with something. I gasp and fall to the ground. I try to move but my body is paralyzed. My eyes feel heavy and they close.

* * *

 I scream and bolt right up. Someone grabs hold of me and I panic. I thrust my fist forward and it strikes something hard.

_“Ow!”_  

I open my eyes and look in front of me. I let out a gasp. _“Kuvira!?_ I… I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hit you.”

Kuvira straightens her jaw and smiles at me. “It’s okay, Christine.”

I smile and pull her in for a kiss. When we break apart, I sigh.

“What is it?” Kuvira asks.

“Another nightmare.” I say. “This one much worse than the last.”

“Oh. I’m sorry to hear that.”

I nod. She pulls me into her arms and hugs me. I take a deep breath and it shakes on the way out.

“You’re safe with me.” she whispers in my ear.

I nod again and kiss her cheek. She smiles and kisses me back.

Eventually when we break apart again, we go downstairs and sit down at the table and have breakfast.

* * *

The sun is shining when we step outside. I smile and look at Kuvira, she grabs my hand and I lace my fingers with hers. We walk through Chicago, passing the alleyway and away from Erudite headquarters—the building that has caused so much trouble—and through a broken down section of the city. The buildings are slowly crumbling to dust. We walk to a park.

A sign near the entrance reads: _Millennium Park._

“I’ve always wanted to bring you here.” Kuvira says, as she guides me to a bench so we can sit down. “But we’ve never really had the time to do so.”

The bench is made of steel and it makes me feel cool when I sit down. Kuvira sits down as well. Our fingers still laced together.

I look around, there are metal bars that do a criss-cross above us. “Well you pick the most amazing place in Chicago. I wouldn’t have wanted to be anywhere else.”

She looks down at me. “I love you.”

I look up at her. “Say it again.”

“Christine, I love you.”

I smile and snuggle my head into her chest. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a cute chapter to write.


	2. Smoke And Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christine and Kuvira enjoy a night out.

Kuvira and I walk hand-in-hand back to the house and when we get there we sit down at the table. Kuvira leans into me and I lean into her. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I’m just about to drift off when I feel someone sit next to me, on the left. I open my eyes and see Baatar Jr. I smile at him. Baatar just looks at me from the corner of his eye. I look to my right and notice that Kuvira has moved to the very end of table. Confused, I look back at Baatar, who has moved his seat closer to me. I shift my chair to right just a bit and find that it won’t budge. I try to move my feet and find that they are bound to the chair. My hands are in the same scenario, bound by chains. I try my best to break free from the restraints and they don’t budge. I start to struggle out of them, but my body comes to an abrupt halt. I start to feel a deep ache run through my muscles and veins. I gasp and the pain becomes worse by the second.

I look at Baatar from the corner of my eye, he’s sitting calmly at the table. My breathing becomes faster and I start to feel light-headed. I feel something on my shoulder. I try to turn around, but the restraints start to shock me and I let out a groan. I look around again and see that Baatar and Kuvira have disappeared. I’m all alone. I look at my shoulder, but there is nothing there. I struggle against the restraints again and this time I break out of them. I jump from my seat and start shooting out metal strips. They just hit air, even though I can feel the presence of someone else in the room. Something hard strikes me in the side and I gasp. I fall but catch myself before I hit the ground. My vision doubles but I keep moving. I run to the door and open it. I run out of the house… or what I thought was the house. What I ran out of was Erudite headquarters. I continue to run, but something stops me. I look down and let out a scream, the ground is beginning to sink. I try to move but that only makes it worse. Soon the ground is up to my chest. I take one last breath before the ground swallows me.

* * *

I gasp and sit up. My heart pounding and my body aches. I put my head in my hands and take deep breathes, as I try to calm my nerves. I calm down a little and look around. But I’m not surrounded by the usual walls of my house. Instead I’m surrounded by white, pale-lit walls. I look down at the floor and notice that isn’t the normal hardwood floor that’s in my house. I struggle against the restraints holding me to the bed, but its no use. I’m trapped. I hear a creak and turn my head towards the cell door, its open just a crack. I frown. It wasn’t open before. Someone steps inside and starts to walk towards me. The person stops meters away from me. My heart pounds. She pulls up a chair and sits down by the bed. She then leans over and turns on a lamp. “Hello Christine.”

My eyes widen. _“Kuvira!?”_

I sit there speechless. A few seconds later my cell door opens again and someone else walks in. She’s tall and thin and she has long brunette hair.

My heart skips a beat. “Evelyn?”

She smirks at me. “Hello Christine. Did you miss me?”

“How?” I croak, unable to form words. I take a deep breath and push the words out. “How are you alive?”

Evelyn just shrugs, looks over at Kuvira and says. “I have my ways and thanks to Kuvira here, I have full control over the city again.”

I look over at Kuvira. “How could you do this to me? How could you betray me like that? I thought you loved me!”

“It’s not that simple… I…” she starts.

“It is that simple!” I yell. “You either love me or you don’t. So which is it?”

“I…” Kuvira stammers. “I do love you, but…” Kuvira looks over at Evelyn who nods. “But I obey my orders.”

“Very good.” Evelyn says. She turns towards me. “Let’s begin.”

Before I can protest, I’m struck in the neck with something. My body becomes heavy.

I have one last thought before I hit the ground.

_I’m going to die._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for more crazy events.


	3. Broken And Betrayed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christine has been broken and betrayed. What else could go wrong?

I gasp and open my eyes. I’m standing by my bed in my cell. I look over at the door and frown, it was open. _Nice try._ I think. _I’m not falling for it._ I sit down on the bed and put my head in my hands. No sooner then I did that I hear a voice. _“Christine?”_

My head snaps up at the sound of my name and I stand, confused. I walk towards the door, I peer out into the hallway, but there’s no one there, I start to walk and then I hear my name again. _“Christine, where are you?”_

I continue to walk, I turn a corner and walk towards a room. the door to the room is open, I peer inside the room but there is no one there. I shrug and start to walk away. I walk down a couple more hallways and I hear my name again—this time sounding closer than before—and walk towards the sound. I walk towards the room again and I go inside. I take a deep breath and look around the room, but I don’t see anything. I turn to leave and find that the door is locked. I try to metalbend it open but before I have the chance, a metal cable wraps around my wrist. I gasp and jerk my arm back. I hear a crackle and feel sharp bursts of pain shoot across my body. I clench my teeth to keep from screaming and collapse onto the ground. I pass out.

* * *

I open my eyes but its too dark to see anything. Though my eyes eventually adjust to the darkness. I stand and let out a groan of pain. My ribs burn. I put my hand on my ribcage and when I pull it away its sticky with blood. The stitches in my side tore again. I lean against a wall and try to breathe in, but it hitches in my throat. I hear a creak and turn towards the sound there’s a door at my right, its open just a crack. I start to walk towards it when I hear voices. I turn towards the sound and the lights in the room turn on, blinding me for a moment. When my eyes adjust to the light and I can see. My eyes widen and my heart skips a beat as soon as I realize where I am. I hear another creak and look back towards the door. I see a figure standing in the doorway and my heart pounds in my chest. The figure steps forward and I step back, hoping to put as much distance as I can from them. I take another step back and trip over something. I slam into the ground and the figure continues walking towards me and soon its towering above me. I squeeze my eyes shut and wait for the worst to come. But it never happens. Instead I feel something wrap around my arms lightly. I flinch, then I hear a voice. “Its okay, Christine. It’s only me, I’m here to get you out.”

I crack one eye open and gasp. “Korra?”

Korra smiles at me and helps me to my feet. The movement hurts my ribs and I gasp. Korra’s smile fades. “What’s wrong?”

“My ribs.” I say, with a sharp breath. “Their still damaged.”

“Okay.” she says. “But I need you to move, their are soldiers patrolling the entire building, so we need to be quick and quiet.”

I nod and put my arm across her shoulder and together we make our way out of the lab.

* * *

We make down one or two hallways and turn a corner. I take another step and collapse onto the ground again.

“Christine!” Korra nearly shouts.

She runs towards me and kneels down beside me. Soon the hallway is packed with soldiers. Kuvira and Evelyn are with them.

I cough and look up at her. “Korra you need to get out of here. If you try to save me, they will kill you. I’ll be fine, just go.”

With tears in her eyes, Korra leans in and presses her lips to mine and when she pulls away she whispers. “I’ll be back, I promise.”

Korra gets up and runs out of the building. Evelyn walks over to me and motions Kuvira over as well. Evelyn kneels down beside me and sticks a needle into my neck and my eyes close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, more craziness.


	4. Unfair Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being betrayed by Kuvira. She starts to play some unfair games.

_ “Christine?” _

I jerk awake and blink a few times. I’m back in my cell. I turn my head and see Kuvira standing next to me. Her body tense, sweat forms on her forehead and she’s shaking, as if she was trying to hold back from carrying out an order. She takes a step forward, but I’m too scared to move, so I lie there, helpless. She stops inches from me and sits down on the bed. She let’s out a long sigh and looks over at me, her eyes not quite meeting mine. 

Kuvira takes a deep breath and looks over at the door and then back at me. “There’s, um…” she stops and swallows, glances at the door one more time before finally looking back at me. “There’s something I need to tell you.” She pauses again. I just stare at her not wanting to say anything. She begins speaking again. “I know that you may not want to have anything to do with me right now, but I want you to know that I still love you Christine, no matter what happens, I will always love you.”

I put my hand on my head. “Do you even hear what you’re saying right now?”

“Christine—” she starts to say but I cut her off. “Why did you betray me? After all the things we’ve been through?” 

Kuvira says nothing and I look up at the ceiling. I hear a click and a side. The cell door opens and Evelyn walks in. She stops in front of us. “Its time to go.” she says.

Kuvira nods and turns to me. “Christine?”

I just look at her. “If you think I’m coming with you, you’re insane.”

Kuvira sighs and looks back at Evelyn. “Can we have a moment?”

Evelyn nods. “Alright, come out when you’re done.”

Evelyn leaves the room and its just me and Kuvira. Kuvira grabs my hands and laces our fingers together. I look over at the far wall. “Christine.” Kuvira says. “I’m sorry that I have to do this.”

Before I have anytime to react, she grabs my arms and starts to drag me out of the room. I thrash, but its no use. She drags me out into the hallway and then lets me go. I jump to my feet and try to run, but she blocks my path. I see something glimmer in her pocket.The handcuffs. I reach for them, but she’s too quick. She grabs them from her pocket and puts them on my wrists. She turns up the intensity and I freeze. She starts to drag me down the hallway again and I don’t dare to try to escape. At least not until I realize where we’re headed. The lab. We arrive at the main doors and I start to struggle. The handcuffs start to shock me and I scream. Kuvira continues to drags me into the room. She drops me and I slam into the ground. The impact knocked the wind out of me. I hear another click and the handcuff are gone. The door has closed and Kuvira is gone. I breathe in deeply and get to my feet. I see Kuvira in front of me and run towards her. But I hit a glass barrier. Kuvira is on the other side of it. The lights come on, in her side of the room and three people walk in.

I try to break the glass but it’s no use. 

I hear the door to room open and I see Zaheer walk towards me. “No!” I say. I start to back up, but I back right into someone. I turn around. “No! Raiko!”

“Hello Christine.” They both say. “It’s nice to see you again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know what to say for this chapter.


	5. The Breakout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baatar closes in on Christine's location.

Baatar let’s out a groan as he tries to move. He opens his eyes and it takes them a minute to adjust to the darkness. _Where was he?_ He tried to sit up, but pain shot across his body and remembered something. He remembered being knocked unconscious, but nothing else after that. Baatar scanned the room, trying to find clues to where he might be. But instead he found nothing.

* * *

I jerk awake and let out a groan of pain. I was lying on the floor. The handcuffs had long been taken off, but my body was still sore from the last shock that the handcuffs had given. I try to sit up, ignoring the pain. I slowly get to my feet and look out at the four people on the other side of the glass. I remember, Kuvira dragging me out of my cell and ending up here, as well as Raiko and Zaheer being in the room. But that’s all I can remember. My thoughts are interrupted though, when I hear the door to my left open. I look at it and I see Kuvira walking towards me. A pair of handcuffs in hand. Her movements slow and deadly. I start to back away slowly, but I back into a wall. Kuvira continues walking towards me, all the while slowly turning up the settings on the handcuffs. When she reaches me, she stops. I know better than to fight with her, not only that but I’m too weak to try anyway, whatever they did to me while I was unconscious made me very tired. I put my hands out in front of me. The handcuff go on with a click and Kuvira slips behind me. She starts to push me forward and I start to walk. We walk out of the room and when we get into the hallway, I stop abruptly and Kuvira runs into me.

“Come on let’s go.” she says.

I don’t move, instead I take a deep breath and spin around and shoot out a blast of lightning, the handcuffs no longer on my wrists. Kuvira dives out of the way. The lighting strikes the wall and soon the hallway is packed with soldiers, including Evelyn, Zaheer and Raiko. I send out another lightning blast and Raiko screams. But not for long, it soon turns into a sinister laughter. I look over at him wide-eyed. He’s controlling the lightning. Raiko redirects the lightning back at me and I catch it. I feel it course through my body and I motion for it through. I groan in pain as I feel it shoot across my chest and it explodes against the opposite wall. I fall to the ground, my body trying to recover from the misdirected lightning. My vision starts to blur. I know that I’m going to black out any minute now. My breathing becomes shallow and I struggle to keep my eyes open. Through my blurry vision, I see Raiko walk over to me. He’s holding something. I feel a needle plunge into my neck. My body starts to feel heavy. “You can’t put me under again.” I say, as I struggle to stay awake.

Raiko smirks. “Oh, but I can.”

He holds out another needle and sticks it in. I struggle again. But the serum is too strong. My body relaxes and my eyes close.

* * *

Baatar continued to look around the room for any clues, but still he found nothing. He walked around, trying to find an exit. But he couldn’t, he was boxed in, or so he thought. He leaned against the wall and reached down. He felt a lever on the door. Baatar grabbed it and took a deep breath. The handle started to freeze and soon it fell off and hit the ground it a _clink!_

Baatar started to do the same with the hinges on the door. When the hinges were frozen, he kicked the door down. He ran out of the room and turned a corner. This one much like the last hallway, filled with pale lights and pale walls. He continued to run and he turned another corner. This hallway was different, but he continued to run. He only stopped when he felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest. He leaned forward and put his hands on his knees.

Once he caught his breath, he looked up. He was in the lobby of Erudite headquarters. He’d never seen the lobby lit up before. He’d ever only seen it when the lights were off and it was dark. He shook the thought from his head and turned away from the lobby. He started to run deeper into the building.

He needed to find everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Baatar find everyone in time?


	6. Never Forget Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baatar finds Christine and they make escape plan but will it work?

Something hard pokes me in the side. I groan and open my eyes. I try to sit up, but my muscles ache and I lie back down again. Someone scoops me up in their arms and starts to jog. My heart starts to beat faster. Soon I start to panic. But the person carrying me doesn’t stop running. My vision clears, a breath hitches in my throat. I try to speak but I can’t say anything. Korra smiles down at me. I cough. “K-Korra?”

“Let’s get out of here.” she says.

She continues to carry me through the hallway and I see Baatar leaning against a wall and peering around a corner. He put his hand in the air. Telling us to be quiet. We try to be as quiet as possible. Soon Baatar motions his hand again. Telling us to slowly start walking. Baatar takes the first step and nods. Korra takes a deep breath and starts to walk. I’m still cradled in her arms. Korra picks up her pace, she’s almost sprinting.

I look up at her. “You came back.”

She smiles at me again. “Of course I did. You're my friend. I would never leave you behind.”

I smile at her again. “Thank you.”

She nods and continues to sprint. Baatar is still close behind us. We turn a couple of corners and reach the lobby. To my surprise there are no soldiers patrolling the area.

Korra sets me down and I give her a hug and  let out a sigh of relief. We were finally getting out of here.

Me, Korra and Baatar walk towards the exit. I let out another sigh of relief. But that moment doesn’t last very long, because as soon as we push the doors open an alarm sounds and the lobby becomes crowded with soldiers, Evelyn and Kuvira are among them.

“Stop right there!” Kuvira yells.

I stop and put up my hands. Korra and Baatar drop into a bending stance, ready to strike at any moment. I look over at Kuvira and Evelyn. Then I look back at Korra and Baatar. I just shake my head. “Don’t fight them.” I whisper. “They'll kill you if you do. Let me take care of this.”

They nod. I turn back back to Evelyn and Kuvira. I take a step forward and Evelyn gets into a bending stance. I stop. “I give up.” I say, loud enough for Baatar and Korra to hear. “No more hiding and no more running. It’s time to do what I should’ve done a while ago. I surrender.”

“I…” Evelyn’s voice trails off and she looks at me very closely. “That's not what I expecting at all.”

“Me neither,” I say and I clench my jaw, trying not to cry. “Let's go,” I say softly. “Now before I lose my nerve.”

“Alright.” Evelyn says and she turns away from us.

 _I have have to go with them._ I think. _I have to take a step, and then another one and go to… to I don’t even know where. The end._ I shake my head to get the thought out.

“Christine,” Korra says, and I feel a tear in the corner of my eye.

“Korra.” I say. “I… I’m sorry, I don’t know…” I turn to face her, trying to find the right words to tell her what I felt, I didn’t even know it myself, and suddenly Korra was holding me. She pulls me in for a kiss. I kiss her back. I hold onto for as long as I could and when she pulled away to breathe, I press my face against her chest.

“I'm sorry for bringing us here, for everything I've done,” I say. “I'm so sorry.”   

“I choose to follow you,” she says, her voice is sweet and calming. “And I find you again.”

We kiss one more time, and then Evelyn's soldiers started to pull me away from Korra. I turn my head to look at her. But before we start to walk, Kuvira wraps her hand around the back of my neck and pulls me in for a kiss and I can't move or speak. She pulls away and laces her fingers with mine. “Let's go.” she says. We start to walk. I turn and look at Korra from the end of the hallway, and she stares back, motionless. We turn a corner and I lose sight of her. I take a deep breath and we continue walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was very intense. At least that's what I think.


	7. Deal With The Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being taken captive by Evelyn and Kuvira, Christine makes a decision that will change everything.

We get onto the train and I sit down, as far away as I can get from Kuvira. I look out the window, watching Erudite headquarters disappear from view. I take a deep breath and shake out my hands. I look down at my uniform, it’s been striped of any metal—even platinum—and has been instead replaced with a black, crisp business suit. I sigh and close my eyes. Maybe I can pretend that I’m not here and that none of this has happened. I’m about to drift off, when someone sits down in the seat in front of me. I open my eyes and see Kuvira sitting there. I glance at her and then look out the train window. Kuvira sighs and gets up to sit in the seat beside from me. I sigh again and look at her.

"Something on your mind?" Kuvira asks.

I go back to looking out the window, watching the clouds roll across the nearly darkened sky. I get up and for a few minutes, I pace back and forth. Then I sit down again.

"Look." Kuvira says. "If you have something to tell me say it."

I snort and look at her. "I have nothing to say to you…" I pause, for a moment. "But, I have one question."

Kuvira sits up straighter. "Oh, and what’s that?"

"It’s about when we were in the lobby in Erudite headquarters, when you kissed me in front of Korra. Was that for her? For you? For me? Or was it even necessary?"

"Well, everything is a choice, you could’ve stopped me, but instead you didn't. So there's your answer."

I look out the window again.

Kuvira gets up. "I think you need a reminder as to why you're here."

* * *

We walk through the train cars and stop at one, we walk inside and Kuvira motions for me to walk forward. I take a step forward and see my reflection. I put my hand on it and feel something hard and cool. Glass. A lamp in the room on the other side of glass turns on and I see someone lying on a bed. She gets up and walks over to the glass. “Christine?” she says.

My heart skips a beat, I would recognize that voice anywhere. "Su?"

"Hi." she says, her voice muffled by the glass.

She looks pale and tired, like she hasn’t slept in weeks.

Kuvira walks forward and Su takes a step back, disappearing into the room. I turn towards Kuvira. Unable to form words.

"Now," Kuvira says. "Are you going to do as I say? Because I would hate for something bad to happen to her."

I swallow hard and breathe in deep, when I breathe out it shakes. "Alright. What do you want me to do?"

Kuvira smiles. "Work for me. I want you to work for me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I'm pretty sure that making a deal with the devil will cause Christine some trouble.


	8. Say You Won't Let Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuvira makes another deal with Christine. Meanwhile Korra and Baatar try to escape Chicago.

I stare at her wide-eyed, I was not expecting that. I breath in deeply. "You want me to work for you? Why?

She laughs. "I want you to work for me because I give you the one thing that’s important to you." She pauses for a moment and smiles. "Family."

I swallow hard, my heart is pounding. Its not the first time that I have heard this threat, but I don’t want to risk Su’s life, so I nod.

Kuvira nods. "Excellent."

I turn away from Su’s cell and follow Kuvira through the train again. I wipe the tears from my eyes. We walk to the engine of the train and sit down. Kuvira looks out the window. I breathe out shakily and wipe my hands on my pant legs. I’m shaking. I clench my fists to stop them from shaking.  

Finally I turn to Kuvira and ask. "Why did you do this?"

She looks at me. "Why did I do what?"

I chuckle and get up. "Why did you take me and Su captive?"

She shakes her head. "Well, for starters you chose to come with me, you could’ve run away, but you didn’t. Second of all, I thought that if you did come, that it would be nice to have to two of you around."

"That's not what you told me." I say.

She gets up. "You're right, that's not what I told you. But you made you choice, so here you are."

I sigh. "Look, I'm not here to play games. You're going to let Su walk out of here, unharmed. If you don't, then I won't do as you ask."

Kuvira chuckles. "I think that you've forgotten that you're the reason Su is in this mess to begin with, is if you hadn't tried to escape with Korra then you wouldn't be in the situation."

I clench my hands into fists, but I relax them moments later. I take a deep breath to calm myself. 

I turn away from her. "You're right, if I had just stayed put, none of this would've happened. I'm sorry." I breathe out deeply and turn back to her. "You want me to work for you, then let's get to work."

* * *

"Come on Baatar, we need to make it to the train station before the next train leaves." Korra and Baatar run through Chicago, as they run they look over their shoulders to make sure no was following them. The cost was clear. They continued to run. 

_ Tzzzztttchhh! _

There was a flash and the building next to them had a charred hole in it. They looked over their shoulders again and saw that they were now being pursued by Evelyn and her soldiers, as well as Raiko and Zaheer. Korra saw that Raiko was preparing to strike again. "Baatar!" she yelled. "Duck!"

"Huh?" Baatar said, as he turned around. 

Raiko shot out the lightning. There was a flash and Baatar dropped to the ground. Motionless.

_ "Baatar!"  _ Korra screamed.

Raiko sent out another blast and Korra redirected it back to Raiko. It struck him in the chest and he slumped to the ground, but didn’t die. Zaheer stopped and so did Evelyn, they stayed by Raiko's side.

Korra dropped to her knees beside Baatar and began to do chest compressions. "Come on Baatar." Korra whispered. "Don't you  _ dare _ die on me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was intense. I really have nothing else to say about this chapter.


	9. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra attempts to save Baatar. But can she do it?

_“Come on Baatar!”_

Korra continued the chest compressions and then check his pulse. Nothing. Korra continued to revive him, but it was no use. There was just no way. Korra collapsed onto his chest and started to cry. He had to wake up, he _just_ had to. Korra wiped away her tears and started on another round of chest compressions and she prayed that he would be alright.

* * *

“So, this area has no defense so that would be a good place to strike.”  Kuvira says, pointing to a spot on the map.

I shake my head and point to an area near it. “Actually this area here is crawling with soldiers, and they would outnumber us like a lot. Besides we wouldn’t be able to get anything in there, the pathway would be too small.”

“So we take out their defense system, that will leave them vulnerable to an attack.” Evelyn says. “Besides, we’ve got metal, earth and lava benders, plus we have you.” Evelyn points at me. “You’re the Avatar, you’d have enough power to take them out.”

“Alright,” I say, with a nod. “I see your point.”

“So now all we need is a date and time to carry this out.” Kuvira says.

I smile. “Now, that I can take care of.”

“What do we need to do?” Evelyn asks.

I put my hand on my chin. “Well…”

* * *

“Come on, come on. Wake up Baatar.” Korra says, she’d been trying to bring Baatar back for the last hour. Once again she had no result. Tears began to leak from her eyes and she rested her head on his chest. “Please…” she whispered.

She closed her eyes and layed there crying. She checked Baatar’s pulse again and then she put her head on his chest and cried. “Come on Baatar.” She put her hand on his cheek. “Please don’t die on me.”  

But it was too late, he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this was a short chapter but I hope you liked it.  
> Also *Cries*  
> So So sad


	10. Broken Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christine, Kuvira and Evelyn have made it to Zaofu, but what tricks to they have up their sleeves this time?

The train slows to a halt, the wheels screeching against the metal tracks. The door opens and I step onto the platform. The air smelt fresh and green, with a mix of copper. Buildings loom in the darkness and I soon recognize them as the metal domes in Zaofu. Evelyn steps down onto the platform beside me, Kuvira following right behind her. Both of them start to walk and I’m right behind them. We walk through town square and to the Beifong estate. When we get there Kuvira motions for us to be quiet. Everyone falls silent. Evelyn walks to the door and knocks on it, moments later she breaks it down. We file inside and I see the rest of the Beifong family, including Bolin, Opal, Baatar Sr. and Lin.

“What are you doing here?” Lin asks, narrowing her eyes at Kuvira.

“We’re here for something that Su stole from us a long time ago.” Kuvira says.

“Oh.” Baatar Sr. says. “What’s that?”

“That is none of your business.” Evelyn retorts.

Kuvira clears her throat. “As long as you guys cooperate, no one will be hurt.”

She starts to walk forward and everyone backs away slowly. Kuvira walks to a table, pulls out a briefcase from one of the drawers and opens it. Inside it are several maps showing highly populated areas. Kuvira shuts the case and starts to walk towards the door. We all follow her. When we get outside, she hands the case to me. We start to walk and we turn a corner. I hear footsteps behind us. I stop and turn around. My jaw drops in shock. Korra stands behind me. I no longer feel the weight of the briefcase in my hand and see that she now has it. She turns and runs toward an alleyway I chase after her. “Korra, stop!” I yell.

She continues to run and I launch a boulder at the wall beside her. She stops dead and turns around. “I don’t know what you’re doing,” Korra says. “But I do know one thing, you love me and you’re not going to hurt me.” She looks at me one more time and then she turns to walk away. She walks around a corner and I follow her. When I turn the corner though, I see Evelyn drop into a bloodbending stance, she tries to take the case from Korra.

“Give it to me.” Evelyn says.

“Over my dead body.” Korra replies.

Evelyn chuckles. “Oh, okay.”

She’s just about to kill Korra when I shove her against the wall. Korra still stands in front of her and the three of us are holding the case.  

“I don’t think it would be a good idea to try and kill her.” I say to Evelyn.

I turn towards Korra and yank on the case. She doesn’t let go and I give it another yank. This time she let’s go.

Evelyn brushes the dirt off her shirt and says. “Let’s go.”

She starts to walk away and I give Korra one last glance, before following Evelyn back to the train station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen next?


	11. Pain And Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christine and Evelyn make it back to the train, but her actions have deadly consequences.

Evelyn and I walk up to the glass barrier and look into Su’s cell. My heart leaps into my throat. I can’t see her. Moments later I hear a voice. “Well, well, well. It seems that you failed to get the maps and you almost let Korra get away with them.”

I see Kuvira on the other side of the glass. She steps forward, just so that it’s the glass separating us.

“But I did get the maps!” I say, urgently.

“Evelyn got the maps.” she says. “You chose to let Korra go.”

“I doesn’t matter! You got what you needed, now let Su go!”

My heart is pounding in my chest.

Kuvira just shakes her head. “I don’t want to do this but, I guess I have to.”

She pulls out a platinum sword and I pound on the glass. “No, don’t do it!” I scream.

“You’ve left me no other option.” Kuvira says.

She thrusts the blade forward. Su gasps. Blood trickles past her lips and she collapses onto the floor. Her body lifeless.

_“No!”_ I scream.

I start to cry and Evelyn holds me in her arms.

* * *

I put my head in my hands and take a deep breath. I stare down at the floor, trying to ignore the aching feeling in my chest. I also wipe away any tears that were forming in my eyes. I hear footsteps and don’t even bother looking up to see who it is. I already know. Kuvira sits down next to me and I get up. I walk over to the window and stare at the land beyond it. In the in window I see Kuvira’s reflection, her eyes meet mine and for a moment I feel like I can see the old Kuvira, the one that always cared about me. But then that moment is over. I just stand there staring out the window. Thinking that Kuvira isn’t going to say anything, but a few moments later she speaks. “I think I know what your thinking.”

I keep looking at her from the window and say. “Really? What is it then?”

“Well, right now you’re feeling angry, at the world, at me.” she sighs. “I know that what I did may have hurt you a lot, but you have to understand that I only did that for the greater good. If I hadn’t killed her she would’ve caused a lot of trouble. But I do understand why it hurts you. I mean she was _our_ family after all.”

I scoff. “If she was really family to you, you wouldn’t have done it.”

She gets up and walks over to me. “Well, I think think your family, plus I haven’t tried to kill you yet. Have I?

“Well, no.” I say. “But I think that I—” Kuvira stops me mid-sentence with a kiss and I push her away. I turn and start to walk.

I walk slowly at first and it turns into a jog, I run through the train and and to the engine. When I get there I lean against the wall, I take a deep breath and then another one and another one. I stare up at the ceiling, hoping that will distract me from all the pain and grief and betrayal that I’m feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another emotional chapter.


	12. Countdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The countdown to the final battle draws near.

Korra sighed as she made her way back to the Beifong house. She walked through the gate leading up to the front door and pushed the door open. As she made her way back into the house, she couldn't help but think about what had transpired yesterday and she pushed the thought out of her head. She didn’t want to think about it right now. Korra pushed the doors to the living room open and walked inside. There she saw Baatar Sr., Opal, Huan as well as Wing and Wei. Korra walked up to Baatar Sr. and gave him a hug.

“I’m sorry.” she says.   

“For what?” he asks.

“They got away with the maps, I couldn’t stop them.”

Baatar takes a step back and shakes his head. “No.” he says.”No this can’t be happening.” He turns towards Korra, his eyes wide. “Do you have any idea what they could do with those maps.”

“Is it bad?” she asks.

He nods. “With those maps, they can wreak havoc on the world.”

“Uh oh.”

Baatar runs to the door and Korra chases after him. “We need to stop them and we need to do it fast.” he says. “We’re running out of time.”

* * *

I walk through the train cars and towards my personal apartment, when I get there I close the door and lock it. There’s a mirror on top of the dresser. I look at my reflection. I look pale and tired. My eyes are red from sleepless nights and crying. I try to smile but it’s falters. I look away from the mirror and open the top drawer of the dresser. Inside are photos of me, Baatar Jr., Korra, Kuvira and Su. I pull them out and look at them. I look at the one of me and Kuvira. It was from one of the first times we went out together. When we went to the noodle restaurant, it was our first date. Next, I pull out the family photo. The one with the entire family. That photo had been taken after we had gotten Baatar Jr. out prison. My eyes start to well up with tears and I wipe them away. This is all I have left of Su. I hear a knock at the door and the doorknob rattles. I jump and put the photos back into the drawer and walk to the door. I open it and my eyes go wide. “Hello, Christine.”

* * *

I stare, wide-eyed. _“Kuvira?”_

“May I come in?” she asks.

“Sure.” I say. I step off to the side and she steps in and looks around. I breathe in deeply, trying to calm my nerves. She walks over to the dresser and my heart pounds. She opens the top dresser, she scowls and closes the dresser.

“Is everything alright?” I ask.

She turns toward me again and this time she smiles. “Of course, everything’s fine.”

She walks to the door, but before she leaves she turns toward me and says. “You wanna walk with me?”

_This can’t be good._ I think.

I nod and together we walk out of the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is Kuvira up to?


	13. Trouble Brewing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things between Christine and Kuvira become heated.

Me and Kuvira walk to the engine of the train and she tells me to sit down. I obey, and sit down. She opens the door to the engine room and tells the engineer something. She then sits down beside me. I look at her. She’s no longer scowling. Instead she smiles at me and I look away. I stare out the window and at the passing cities. After a long moment of silence, Kuvira speaks. “We have one last job to do.”

I look at her again. “What job is that?”

“You’ll see.” she says and she pauses for a moment and then begins speaking again. “If you get it done right, I’ll let you go.”

“What if I don’t do it right?” I ask.

She opens her mouth to speak and then decides against it. Instead of telling me, she just smiles. I get a nervous feeling in my stomach and I just nod. Whatever it is, it can’t be good.   

She get’s up and starts to leave, but when she reaches he door, she turns and says. “One thing that I can tell you is that no one will be ready for this.”

I nod and she leaves the room.

I follow her into the hallway. “Kuvira?” I say.

“Yes?” she says.

I walk up to her and look her in the eyes. “I want you to be careful about what you do next.”

She raises her eyebrows. “Why’s that?”

I smile. “Because if you don’t, you’ll have a big problem afterward.”

“What kind of problem?” she asks.

“Well let’s just say that the only problem with putting your foot on a tiger seal’s neck, is that you can never let it up.”

I turn and walk away from her.

* * *

 

“Can you see it?” Korra asks.

“Yeah, I can.” Baatar Sr. says. “The train is about to stop.”

“At which station?” Korra asks.

“At a station just north of here. I can see the train starting to slow down.”

Korra puts down her binoculars and looks over at Baatar. She motions her hand and they both start to jog.

* * *

I lie on my bed and stare up at the ceiling. I’m unable to sleep. I end up tossing and turning and eventually I get out of bed. I walk around. I look out the window and see lights in the distance. My heart leaps into my throat and I run to the engine. “We have a problem.” I say.

“What kind of problem?” the engineer asks.

“Someone’s following the train.”

“Shoot.” he says.

He picks up the speed of the train and the lights fade into the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is Kuvira up to?


	14. The Fate Of The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuvira and her group have one last thing to do to receive world domination, meanwhile Korra and Baatar Sr. have made a plan to stop them. But will they do it in time?

We arrive at the state of Yi and get off the train. Evelyn looks at one of the maps that we stole from Su. “According to the map, the governor lives somewhere in this state and the stuff we need is in one of his top secret buildings.”

“Well let’s go.” Kuvira says.

We break into a run and I look around, making sure that no one sees us. We duck into an ally and continue to run. We make it to the building and we knock out the security guards that are standing outside the door. We walk inside and to one of the offices. Kuvira looks at me and nods. I take a deep breath and metalbend the door off its hinges. We walk inside and Kuvira stops at the governor's desk. “Hello Governor.” she says.

The Governor looks up and stares at wide-eyed. “Kuvira?” he says. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m here for those.” she says, pointing at the blueprints on his desk.

“Why do you need those?” he asks.

“I don’t see a reason to provide you with that information.” she says. “Now we can either do this the easy way or the hard way. Its up to you.”

The Governor starts to speak, but then we hear another voice. “Kuvira? Christine? Is that you?”

We turn towards the voice and see Kuvira’s parents.

“What do you want?” Kuvira says and it sounds like a growl.

“We want you to stop.” her father says. “You know better than this.”

“How would you know?” she snarls. “You left me when I was eight.”

“Kuvira, please.” her mother says. “You know that we feel bad about leaving you. But we’re here now and maybe you should forget the past and focus on the the future.”

Kuvira looks away from her parents, and I see tears gleam in her eyes. She drops to her knees and the tears run freely down her face. She looks up at me and I nod. She takes a deep breath and gets up. She turns to her parents. “I’m sorry.”

She let’s out a yell and shoots out several metal strips, they strike both her parents and they collapse to the ground, but don’t die. The Governor stares at Kuvira wide-eyed. Kuvira starts her way towards him and he tries to back away, but he’s against the wall.

“Give me the blueprints and I won’t hurt you.” Kuvira says,

“Not a chance.” he says.

“Fine, have it your way.”

She fires out two metal strips and they pin the Governor to the wall. He struggles against them, but its no use, he was as good as stuck. She walks over to the table and takes the blueprints.

“Come on.” she says.

We turn away from the Governor and start to walk.

* * *

 “Come on hurry up.” Korra says as she runs.

Baatar was right behind her. They ran silently, trying not to attract attention to themselves. They made it to the next trainstation and hid behind a bush. After a long silence Baatar asks. “Where do you think they are?”

“I don’t know,” Korra says “But I’m certain that they are here somewhere.”

“Even if they are here.” Baatar Sr. says. “Don’t you think that you should stop chasing them, I don’t think anything good can come out of this.”

“We don’t know that.” she says. “There’s a reason Christine’s doing this and if we find out why, then maybe we can figure out how to stop her.”

Baatar sighs. “For the world’s sake, I hope so.”

* * *

I sigh and put my head in my hands. I’m sitting on my bed in my apartment, with one thought swirling in my head. _I don’t know how much longer I can deal with this._ I stare at the floor. I hear the door to my apartment open and I don’t even bother looking up. I know exactly who it is.

“How are you feeling?”

I scoff. “Why would you care?”

Evelyn scoffs. “I do care, its just… I care about our mission more.”

  “Our mission,” I laugh. “You mean _your_ mission to start a war? To kill innocent people?” I look at her. “The only reason I came with you guys is so that I could save Su, but now she’s dead and I have no other reason to work for you guys.”

“What about Kuvira? I thought you still loved her.”

“Not anymore,  she betrayed me, Su and all of the Earth States.” I say.

“She didn’t betray you or anyone else. You have to understand Kuvira’s only doing what’s best for the world. She’s only doing what’s best for you.”

I glare at her. “If she was doing what’s best for me, than she would’ve let me out by now.”

Evelyn sighs. “Look, we can sit here and dwell on the past or we can focus on the future. Which do you choose?”

“Fine.”  I say. “I’ll focus on the future.”

“That’s good.” she says and she get’s up. “Well, I gotta go. It was nice talking to you.”

I give her a small smile. “Yes it was.”

* * *

I jerk awake, at some point after Evelyn left, I fell asleep. I hear my bedroom door squeak and it opens a crack. I see a figure step in and my heart starts to race. The figure walks toward me and stops just inches from me. Then I hear a soft voice. “Christine?”

I swallow hard. “How do you know my name? Who are you?”

“Its me Korra.” the voice says.

“Uh huh.” I say. “How do I really know that its you and not one of Kuvira’s spies?”

“Could one of Kuvira’s spies do this?”

Suddenly I feel a connection that I can only feel when Raava’s spirit is around. I turn on the lamp beside my bed and gasp. “Korra it is you.”

“Hey.” she says.

“What are you doing here?” I ask.

“I’m here to get you out and we don’t have much time so we need to move fast.” she says.

I nod and get out of bed. We run out the apartment and to the engine of the train. I look out the window. The train has stopped. We get off the train and start to run. I look over at Korra. “You came back.”

She smiles at me. “Of course I did. I told you I would find you.”

I smile and stop running. Korra does the same and give her a quick hug. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” she says. Korra smiles again and pulls me in for a kiss. When we break apart, I smile. “What is it?” she asks.

“I love you.” I say.

“I love you too.”

We’re just about to start running when something wraps around my wrists. Its a metal cable. I’m jerked back and I land onto the ground with a heavy thud. There was only one other person I know that could metalbend. Aside from me and Korra. Kuvira. She walks up to me and I can see a scowl on her face.

“Kuvira, let me go.” I say.

“No.” she says and she launches me into the air. I shoot out a platinum strip and it strikes her in the arm. She groans and shoots out her own metal strip and I feel a searing pain in my leg. I land onto the ground. I look at my leg. It’s bleeding. Kuvira bends out her metal sword and I blast her with air. She ducks and runs at me with her metal sword. When she gets close I grab the sword and push it backward. Kuvira gasps and clutches at her chest. The sword is lodged there. She collapses onto the ground and blood sprays on her uniform. There she lies gasping for air. Within moments her gasps for air stops and she’s gone.

I sigh and turn towards Korra. “I guess that’s it.”

She looks down at Kuvira’s body. “Yeah I guess it is.”

“Well, should we go home.”

“Sure.” she says.

Together we make our way back to the train station.

* * *

When we get back to the house I tell her the news about Su and she tells me the news about Baatar Jr.

I nod and we lean into each other. We will be waiting for the next adventure to find us. But for now we’ll wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Christine has stopped Kuvira, but will this be the last time we see her?


	15. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Kuvira is dead and Christine is safe, what is the gang going to do now?

_One year later…_

I lay in bed, Korra lies next to me. I roll over and look at Korra, she’s still sleeping. I smile and get out bed. I walk down to the kitchen and start to make breakfast. Once breakfast is made I put it on the table.

“Smells delicious.”

I turn around and see Korra standing behind me. “Thanks.” I say.

She walks up to me, pulls me close and presses her lips to mine. I wrap my arm around her and press in closer. We break apart and stand in the kitchen. “I love you.” she says.

“I love you too.” I say.

We sit down and have breakfast and after we’re done, we sit down on the couch. We turn on the TV and watch the news. Though there’s nothing of interest on today. After that, we go for a walk around Chicago. We arrive at the noodle restaurant, we take our seats and open our menus, moments later the waiter stops at our table and sets down two bowls of noodles.

We start to to eat and I look around and then say. “I’m guessing you booked out the whole restaurant?”

Korra smiles. “Of coarse.”

“Let me guess,” I say. “This is also a date.”

Korra puts down her chopsticks and smiles again. “Wow, you really pick things up quick.”

I laugh. “Probably because I’ve been in so many bad situations that its become a habit.”

“Yeah, probably.” she says.

When we finish eating, we walk to Millennium Park and we sit down on the bench. I sigh and lean into Korra. She puts her head down on mine. Moments later I drift off to sleep.

* * *

I let out a yawn and open my eyes. I roll over and see Korra laying beside me, her hair is covering her eyes and I brush it away, trying my best not to disturb her sleep. Sometime after I feel asleep at Millennium Park, she must’ve carried me back to the house. I watch her chest rise and fall as she breathes deeply. I smile and lay back down, I take a deep breathe and stare at the ceiling. I sigh and get of bed, still trying my best not to wake Korra. I slip into my shoes, grab my coat and I leave the bedroom, closing the door quietly. I walk downstairs and walk to the front door, I open it carefully and walk outside. I close the door behind me. I start to walk and it turns into jog. I continue jogging and soon I arrive at the the train station. I get on the train, sit down and look out the window. I watch Chicago until it disappears in the distance.

* * *

I arrive at Zaofu and get off the train. I walk to the cemetery and stop by Su’s and Baatar Jr.’s graves. I kneel down and tears start to run down my face. “I’m sorry.” I say, “I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you and Baatar.”

I take a deep breath and get up, I walk to the Beifong estate and knock on the front door, moments later it opens and Lin motions for me to come inside. We walk to the living room and sit down. “What are you doing here?” Lin asks.

“I just needed a break from being in Chicago and I needed to be around someone else other than Korra and plus we haven’t talked to each other in a while.”

“I completely understand.” she says. “There were days when I needed to get away from Korra sometimes as well.”

I laugh.

Lin laughs too and then get’s up. “Well, you should get some sleep.”

I nod and lay down on the couch and moments later I drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a cute chapter to write.


	16. Uncertain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christine arrives back home from her visit from Zaofu, but Korra isn't all that happy about being left behind.

The next morning I get up and walk to the front door and I open it. I take a step outside and start to walk. As I make my way to the train station, I look around to make sure no one is following me. I get to the station successfully without being spotted. I get onto the train as make my way to Chicago. I look out the window and watch the landscape go by. It’s still early in the morning, so the sky is still dark. Though when I get back to Chicago, the sun has risen. I step down onto the platform and start my way back to the house. When I get there, I open the door carefully and step inside, close the door and when I turn around, I see Korra standing in the kitchen with her arms crossed and she’s tapping her foot against the floor. I give her a half smile, then start to walk to the living room and Korra follows me. I sit down on the couch and she sits down next to me. I don’t look at her, I just stare at the TV in front of me.

“Where did you go last night?”

“What?” I ask and I turn to look at Korra.

“Where did you go last night?” she asks again.

“Oh, uh, I went to Zaofu, why?”

“Just wondering.” she says. She get’s up and starts to walk away, but then she stops and turns around. She then continues to speak. “I find it interesting that you leave in the middle of the night to go to Zaofu and not leave me a note, I mean how hard is it for you to leave me one?”

I shake my head. “I don’t know. But I’m sorry next time I’ll be sure to leave you one.”

“Alright.” she says and she leaves the room.

I stare at the ground and moments later Korra walks back in. “Wanna walk with me?” she asks.

“Sure.” I say and together we make our way out of the house.

* * *

Korra and I walk to the station and get on the train, we ride all the way to Zaofu and then get off. As we walk through the city Korra asks. “Are you sure that you stayed here last night?”

“Of course.” I say. “Where else would I go?”

Korra nods. “Show me exactly where you went.”

“Alright.” I say and we walk to the cemetery.

We stop and I kneel beside Su’s and Baatar’s graves again. Korra rasies her eyebrows at me. “Just look at the trail of tracks that I left here last night.”

She looks around. “Alright, I see your footprints.”

I nod and get up off the ground. “Why are you so concerned as to where I was last night?” I ask.

Korra sighs. “Well its just that with what happened last year…” she pauses for a moment, then continues again.  “I just don’t want to lose you, I want to make sure that you’re safe and when you disappear in the middle of night like that, it makes me worried.”

I sigh and turn to look at her. “You won’t lose me, I’ll be alright. Honestly Korra, why are you so overprotective suddenly?”

Korra starts to walk and I walk with her “I…” she says, struggling for words. “I don’t know. I guess its because I’ve lost you so many times that I can’t afford to lose you again.”

I stop mid-step. “What did you say?”

“What?” Korra asks.

I shake my head. “Never mind.”

“Okay?” she says and I could hear the uncertainty in her voice.

I laugh. “Let’s just go for our walk.” I grab onto her arm and we start to make our way away from the cemetery.

There was something oddly familiar with that sentence and I was certain that I had heard it before.

Though I can’t quite place my my finger on it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I don't really have much of an end note for this one. I hope you liked it. :)


	17. Its All About Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Korra and Christine arrive in Zaofu, they visit some old friends.

We arrive at the Beifong estate and knock on the door. The door opens as soon as I knock. “Hello.” Baatar Sr. says.

“May we come in?” I ask.

“Yeah, sure.” he says and he steps off to the side to let us in.

We walk to the living room and sit down. Baatar joins us a moment later. He sits down beside us and I give him a hug.

“Are you guys hungry?” he asks.

I look over at Korra and she nods. I turn back to him. “Actually, yes, we are.”

“Alright,” he says and he get’s up. “I’ll go put dinner on.”

He get’s up and walks to the kitchen. I turn and start to talk to Korra, but then I see someone out of the corner of my eye. I turn to look and the figure disappears around the the corner. I get up and walk from the living room to the hallway. “Opal?”  

She peers around the corner. “Christine?”

“Hey.” I say.

Opal runs up to me and gives me a hug. I gasp as she squeezes me really tightly. I wrap my arms around her tightly as well.

“It’s been so long since I’ve seen you.” she says.

“I know.” I say. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.”

When we let go of each other, I smile and say. “Hey. Do you want to say ‘hi’ to Korra?”

“Well of course I would love to say ‘hi’”

We walk to the living room and Opal runs up to Korra and hugs her. I smile and sit down on the couch again. We start to talk and we talk until dinner’s ready and then we make our way to the table. We sit down and soon everybody’s sitting at the table. 

“So how have you guys been?” I ask Wing and Wei.

“We’ve been okay.” They both shrug and look down at the table. “I mean its still hard not having Su or Junior around and some days it gets really lonely around here, but I’m sure we’ll manage.”

“Oh,” I say and I look down at the table. “I’m sorry to hear that.”

“It’s okay.” Wing says and he sniffles. 

“Hey.” I say and I give him a hug. “It’s alright.”

He sighs and we break apart, he sniffs and then says. “I’m sorry. I just that we’ve all been stressed lately.”

“There’s nothing to be sorry for.” I say. “I’ve been stressed lately as well.”

This time it’s Wei that speaks. “Really?” he says.

“Yeah.” I lean over to him. “Do you want to hear something funny?”

“What?” They both ask.

“The reason that I’m stressed is because, well, no offence to Korra or anything, but some days she can be like an elbow leech.” 

Wing and Wei cover their mouths to try and stop from laughing.

I smile and say. “What’s even more funny is that there are some days where I’m like ‘wow, and she really stuck on there too.’”

The three of us burst into laughter and everybody at the table looks at us.

“What’s so funny?” Korra asks, which makes the twins laugh even harder.

“Nothing.” I say and I cover my mouth to keep from bursting into laughter again.

After the three of us have calmed down, we continue to talk for the rest of dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, Christine and Korra talk to each other.


	18. Misconception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Christine arrive home. But does Christine know Korra as well as she thinks she does?  
> Meanwhile danger lurks in the shadows.

The sun is about to set by the time we leave Zaofu and make our way back to Chicago. On the train ride back me and Korra talk quietly. When we arrive in Chicago, we descend from the train. I start to make my way back to the house.

“Hey Christine?” Korra says.

“Yes?” I say and I turn around.

“Can you take a walk with me?”

“Sure.”

She turns and starts to walk away from the train station. We walk through Chicago and as we walk, I notice that Korra’s posture is a bit rigid and that her breathing is a little bit heavier than normal. We arrive in a broken down part of the city and we stop walking. Korra leans against a brick wall and takes a deep breath.

“What is it?” I say.

“Well…” she says, then pauses.

“Well what?” I say.

She let’s out a long sigh and continues. “Well… what if I am not who you think I am? What would your reaction be?”

“I’m sorry.” I say. “I’m confused.”

“I mean…” Korra sighs. “I mean what if I’m not really Korra?”

I laugh. “Well of course you’re Korra.”

“That’s not what I…” she starts to say, but I stop her with a kiss.

“Look. I don’t care who you are.” I say. “All I care about is that we’re together.”

“But…” she starts.

“Korra, do you not hear what I—”

“I’m Kuvira!” she yells.

I laugh. “Very funny.”

“No, I’m being serious.” she says.

“Haha.”

“No…” Korra sighs and then says. “This is going to seem a bit weird, but I’m wearing a mask. I’m not Korra.”

“Haha.” I say, again.

“Christine I…” Korra sighs and then says. “The mask I’m wearing is made of latex rubber.”

“You're funny.” I say. “Kuvira’s dead.”

Korra takes a deep breath and says. “Close your eyes for a moment.”

“Why do I—”

“Just do it!”

I sigh and close my eyes.

“Okay. Now you can open them.”

I open my eyes and my jaw drops. _“Kuvira?!”_

“Hi.” she says.

“Wait a minute,” I say. “If you’re Kuvira and you were dressed like Korra… then who betrayed me a year ago?”

Kuvira sighs. “Korra.”

My jaw drops again. _“What?”_

“When you thought that it was Korra who saved you, it was actually me.”

“So… Korra teamed up with Evelyn, Raiko and Zaheer?”

Kuvira sighs again. “Yes.”

I put my head in my hands and lean against the brick wall.

_What is going on?_

* * *

I shake my head and take another deep breath. My heart is thumping hard against my chest. I let out a shaky breath. Kuvira puts her hand on my shoulder. “You okay?”

I lift my head. “Yeah, i’m fine. It’s just… wow.”

“I know.” she says. “Its a lot to take in.”

I let out a weak chuckle. “Yeah.”

I let out another shaky breath.

“You sure you’re okay.”

I nod. “Yeah, I’m sure.”

“Okay.” Kuvira says.

I look up at her. “Let’s go home.”

Kuvira nods and we start to make our way back to the house.

* * *

We arrive at the house and stand about ten feet away from our house. Kuvira breathes out nervously.

“What?”

“There’s something else that I have to tell you.” she says.

“What’s that?”

Kuvira sighs again. “They’re coming back.”

“Who?” I ask.

Kuvira starts to say something, but her response is cut off by a loud boom. I spin around only to find that part of our house is on fire.

“No.” I say, as I run towards it. “No!”

“Christine, wait! Don’t go towards—”

I hear another boom, but I’m too close to the house and the explosion sends me backwards. I slam into the ground with a sickening thud. The last thing I see are three figures walking towards us, then I black out.

* * *

I breath in deeply and then start coughing. I roll onto my side and continue coughing. When I’m done. I breathe in shallow breaths this time and let out a groan of pain. My eyes flicker open and I realize that I’m lying on the ground. I get up and notice that I’m on a train. I try to run, but something jerks me back. I groan at the pain in my shoulders and look at my wrists, their shackled together. I take a deep breath and clench my fists to bend them off. I hear a crackle and I jerk forward as the cuffs shock me. I scream and collapse onto the ground.

_Where was I?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wah, wah, wah.  
> Man I love posting this chapters :D


	19. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After waking up and finding out that her and Kuvira have been captured, Christine and Kuvira meet some familiar people.

I pace back and forth in my cell. I still have no idea where I am. All I know is that I’m on a train but that’s about it. I take a deep breath and shake out my hands, which only causes the handcuffs to shock me even more. I grunt and then take another deep breath, trying to absorb the pain rather than feeling it. I clench my fists again, but end up with another painful shock. Sweat starts to gather on my face, but I can’t wipe it away. I end up just sitting down on the floor again. I take another look around and see someone walking towards the glass and I yell. “Help!”

Moments later I get a response. “Wow, you must really be weak if you’re asking me for help.”

“Look,” I say. “I don’t care who you are, but can you let me out of here.”

“Oh, don’t worry I’ll let you out, but not yet.” says the voice.

“Please.” I say. “Just let me out.”

“I don’t know if we should. What do you think Zaheer? Should we let her out.”

“Wait a minute… Zaheer?” I say.

Zaheer steps forward and someone else steps forward with him.

“I don’t know, what do you think, Evelyn?”

Evelyn looks at me and then back at Zaheer. “I don’t know. I think we should leave her for now and see how she adjusts, after all we never completed the jobs that we had her captured for in the first place. Now did we?”

Zaheer nods. “I think you’re right, how about we come back in a while and see how she’s doing then?”

“Sounds great.”

Both of them start to walk away and I could hear their laughter echo throughout the train.

* * *

I pace back and forth inside my cell. It has been a whole week since I was put in here and no one has told me anything. Though its really not that surprising. I yank on the metal cuffs again, but receive another powerful shock of electricity. I gasp and try my best to absorb the shock, but instead I jerk forward. I then collapse onto the floor and breathe heavily. Through the ringing in my ears I hear a voice. “So… how’s life working out for you?”

“Why would even care?” I growl.

“Really?” Evelyn says. “We’re going to go through that again?”

I get up and walk as close to the glass as the chains will let me. “I have no reason to talk to you. So you can save your crap for someone else who cares.”

She frowns. “But you’re talking to me right now.”

I growl and turn away from the glass. “Why are you really here?”

“I’m here because we have one last job to do and you’re going to help me with it.”

“What makes you think that I would want to help _you?”_

“Alright, so you want this to be the hard way.” she says and she whispers something to Zaheer. He nods and leaves the room. Moments later he returns and my heart sinks.

“No.” I say.

Kuvira lifts her head, she looks dazed, but soon she focuses her eyes on me. “Christine?”

“No.” I say again. “No!”

Tears form in my eyes and I look over at Zaheer and Evelyn.

“Fine.” I say.

“Fine what?” Evelyn asks.

“I’ll help you with this one last job.”

“Wonderful.” she says. “I’ll let you know more when I receive the details.”

Both her and Zaheer turn and walk away, taking Kuvira with them and leaving me in the cell, alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm just going to leave it there for now.


	20. Betrayal

I pace back and forth, trying not to trip over the chains that hold me back. I’m more nervous now than I’ve ever been.

_What am I going to do?_ I think. _Now they have Kuvira. I have to get her out of here._

I sit down on the floor and begin to meditate. I take a deep breath, trying to contact Korra’s spirit. Then I remember that I can’t contact my past lives. I sigh and get up. I stare out at the rest of the train. I’m still waiting for Evelyn to tell me what their plans are, but she hasn’t shown up yet.

_What_ _is going on?_

* * *

Another week has past and still no answer. I’m starting to think that Evelyn isn’t going to tell me what her plans are and I haven’t seen Kuvira either. I look down at my clothes, I’m wearing a gray prison uniform. I look up from my clothes and out at the train. I start to feel very tired and my vision starts to blur a little. I’ve eaten very little in the last two weeks. I sway a little and I lean against the wall for support. My head pounds and I collapse onto the ground. I pass out.

* * *

_“Christine?”_

I slap my hand onto the ground and grunt as I push myself to my knees. I blink a couple of times. My vision clears and I see Evelyn standing over me.

“What do you want?” I say, my voice hoarse.

“Get up.”

I try to stand, but my legs feel weak and I collapse onto the ground again. I put my arm up, she grabs onto it and pulls me to my feet. I lean against wall.

“What do you want?” I ask again.

“I’m here to tell you what our plans are.”

I nod.

“So,” she says. “You know how a year ago we received the maps and blueprints?”

“Of coarse. We got the maps from Su’s place in Zaofu and the blueprints from the Governor at the state of Yi. Why?”

“Well, if we can combine the two plans together, we could be the most powerful people in the whole world. Also if you do this I’ll let Kuvira go. What do you think?”

“I think…” I pause for a moment and then continue speaking. “I think that I want in. But I have have one question.”

“What’s that?”

“Who's Kuvira?”

“Uh, well she’s… um… your girlfriend.”

“I have a girlfriend?”

Evelyn nods. “You what to see her?”

“Sure.” I say.

She leaves the room and returns moments later with a woman about my age. I assume she’s my girlfriend. She lifts her head to look at me. “Christine!” she says. She runs up to me and gives me a hug. I push her away.

She frowns. “Christine?”

“I’m sorry, but who are you?”

“It’s me, Kuvira.” I shake my head and start to walk away from her and towards Evelyn.

We walk out of the cell and Kuvira follows us. She grabs onto my arm. “Christine wait.”

“Don’t touch me!” I say. “I… I don’t know who you are.”

She let’s go, I turn away. Evelyn shoves Kuvira into the cell and locks the door. We walk to our destination.


	21. Planning Stages

We arrive at The Earth State capital of Ba Sing Se and get off the train. We walk to what used to The Royal Palace and go inside. We walk to the throne room and and I break down the door. We walk inside, but there’s no one there. Me and Evelyn stand guard while Zaheer searches for the final piece that we need to begin our plan.

Moments later we hear him say. “I got it!”

We walk out of the room and make our way back to the train station.

* * *

We get back onto the train and I sit down on the couch, near the engine of the train. Evelyn sits down beside me. “Are you excited about tonight?”

“Of coarse.”

“Good, ‘cause no one is going to be expecting this.”

I nod. “You’re right, no one will be expecting this.”

“Alright, next stop Zaofu.”

* * *

We arrive at Zaofu and get off the train. I look over at Evelyn and she nods. I take a deep breath and start to bend the platinum domes away from the city. They creak and groan as they come apart. I strain as I struggle to bend them off.

“Come on Christine,” Evelyn says. “Just a little more. Come on.”

* * *

“Baatar!” One of the guards yelled. “You have to come see this.”

“What’s going on?” he says.

“The domes are gone. Someone bent them off.”

“What!” he exclaimed. “Alright, grab the remaining guards, we’re going after whoever did this.”

“Uh, why?” the guard asked.

“Whoever did this, also killed my wife.” Baatar Sr. says. “Now get to it!”

The guard nodded and ran off to tell the others of the news.

“Wing! Wei! Opal! Get down here!” Baatar yelled.

The twins rushed downstairs with Opal following behind them. “What’s going on?”

“Grab your stuff. We’re going to find whoever killed your mother and brother.”

The twins grabbed their spools of metal cable and Opal grabbed her wingsuit. They returned downstairs with their gear.

Baatar Sr. nodded. “Let’s go hunting!”


	22. The Rift

We return to the train with the pieces of the platinum domes that we “received” from Zaofu and put them in a storage room. That’s part two of our plan that’s complete. I walk towards the prison cell and walk inside. The light light inside turns on and Kuvira wakes with a start. When she sees me, she jumps to her feet and runs towards me. I smirk as the chains yank her back and she strains to bend the chains off. She collapses onto the ground and her body jerks as the electricity courses through her. She groans and rolls onto her back. The platinum armor she’s wearing, causes the electricity to shock her even more. I watch as it shoots across her chest and she let’s out a scream.

“Just stop.” I say. “Don’t move.”

Kuvira looks up at me and in a hoarse voice asks. “Why?”

“Why, what?” I say.

She coughs and another electric shocks runs through her. When she recovers from the shock, she asks. “Why did you put me in here?”

I don’t say anything.

She sits up, gently. “Don’t you love me?”

I just shake my head. “How can I love you if I don’t know you?”

“You do know me. But you just don’t remember.” she gets up and walks over to me. I take a step back, but Kuvira holds me in place. “Do you remember this?”

She presses her lips to mine and I jerk my head back and before I know what I’m doing I bring my hand back and curl it into a fist. It crashes into her face. She yelps and jumps backwards, covering her face with her hands. I lock the door. I turn and run away from the prison cell.

* * *

I run to the meeting area on the train. I put my hand on my forehead and lean forward. Someone walks up behind me and says. “Are you okay?”

I nod.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.” I say.

“Positive?”  

“Yeah.”

“Well are you really—”

“Yes! I’m fine! Stop asking.”

Evelyn sighs. “I was just asking.”

“I’m sorry.” I say. “Its just… well, I have no memory of who Kuvira is and she just kissed me.”

“I see. That must’ve been rough.”

“It was.” I say, as tears flow down my face.

“Come here.” she says.

I walk over to her and she gives me a hug. I bury my face into her shoulder and for a moment we just stand there hugging each other.

But a voice interrupts us a moment later. “Hey, I just got done finalizing our plans, so we can go whenever we—” Zaheer stops for a moment. “Oh, did I catch you guys at a bad time?”

“No.” I say and I pull away from Evelyn. “I’m fine. Now, what were you saying?”

“Oh, I was just saying that we can leave whenever we’re ready.”

I nod. “Let’s go now.”

“Alright.” he says. “Next stop, Chicago.”


	23. Conflictions

Baatar Sr. looked through his binoculars, trying to locate where the train is. He looks for the train and when we sees it, he mumbles something under his breath, then he says. “We have to go. Now.”

“Why?” Everyone asks.

“Because, we have to stop them.” Baatar says. “I don’t know what their plans are, but whatever it is, it can’t be good.”

“How are we going to stop them?”

“Well,” he says. “We have to find out what they’re doing first.”

“How do we do that?” Opal asks.

“I actually have a plan for that.” Baatar says.

“What’s that?” Wing and Wei ask.

Baatar starts to run. “We’ll discuss it on the way, but we have to hurry.”

* * *

I open up the door to Kuvira’s cell and walk inside. I close the door behind me and lock it. Just to make sure that anyone who follows me can’t get in. “Kuvira?” I say.

She doesn’t say anything.

“Are you okay?” I ask.

She doesn’t say anything and she has her back turned to me so I can’t see her face. “Are you okay?” I ask again.

“Go away.” she says.

“What happened?”

“It doesn’t matter.” she says. I reach out to put my hand on her shoulder and jump back when she says. “Don’t touch me!”

“Fine.” I say. I walk to the door, but before I leave I say. “Are you sure yo—”

“Get out!” she yells, cutting off my words.

I sigh and walk out the door. I take one last look at Kuvira before closing the door quietly. I start to make my way to the meeting room.

* * *

“Are we all good to go?” I ask Evelyn as I walk into the room.

“Yes, we are.” she says. “Everything is going as planned.”

“Good.” I say. “When we arrive in Chicago, we can begin phase two.”

“Of course.” she says.

“Now.” I say. “Go get Zaheer, we have a plan to carry out.”


	24. Breaking Point

I walk towards Kuvira’s cell. I walk inside and close the door. Kuvira’s still facing the wall. I try to say something, but nothing comes to mind and I end up leaving the room again. I look out one of the windows and notice that it’s nighttime. That means that we’re still a while from arriving in Chicago. I walk back to Evelyn and say. “So when are we going to use the materials that we got and how are we going to use them?”

Evelyn smiles at me. “You’ll find out. We just have to get to Chicago first.”

“Okay.” I say. “Next stop, Chicago.”

* * *

I let out a yawn as I walk to my bedroom, on the train. I walk past Kuvira’s cell on the way there—She’s sleeping on the floor—and to my bedroom. I know that we’ll be in Chicago later, but I need a quick nap. I lay down on the bed. I close my eyes.

_Finally._ I think. _I’m finally going to get some—_

“Get out of bed! Now!”

I let out a yelp and fall off my bed. I groan and look up. “Why?”

Evelyn stares down at me. “We’re only two hours away from Chicago, that’s why.”

“Okay.” I say and get out of bed.

We walk to the meeting room and Evelyn offers me a cup of coffee. I chug the entire thing and set it down on the counter. I look out the window and watch as the city of Chicago comes into view.

* * *

The train slows to halt when we arrive at the train station. But as I step down onto the platform, Evelyn stops me. “I think you should try talking to Kuvira one last time.”

“Why?” I ask. “She wants nothing to do with me.”

“Just try one more time, we’ll get the stuff set up.”

“Okay.” I say.

I turn and walk back onto the train, I walk to Kuvira’s cell and go inside. I close the door behind me. “Kuvira?” I say.

“Go away.”

“Evelyn told me that I should come talk to you.”

“I said, go away!”

I sigh and start to make my way around so I can look at her while I’m talking. She looks down at the floor when I stand in front of her.

“Kuvira?”

“Go away!” she says more forcefully this time.

“No.” I say. “Now look at me.”

Kuvira sighs and lifts her head. I recoil at the sight of her face. She has scars criss-crossing all across her face, a cut lip and a black eye.

“Oh my god!” I say, my voice barely above a whisper.


	25. Knife In The Dark

“What happened!?” I say, in a shocked tone. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” she says. “But you need to get out of here.”

“No!” I say. “I’m not going to leave you.”

Kuvira looks around the room nervously, like she’s afraid that someone is going to attack us at any moment. She sighs and looks back at me. I see tears forming in her eyes. I shake my head and walk behind her. I start to fiddle with the chains, holding her back.

“What are you doing?” she asks.

“I’m letting you go.” I say. “If what you said about us being together is true, than I’m letting you go.”

I continue to fiddle with the chains and just as I’m starting on the last one. She yells. “Get out of the way!”

I don’t react fast enough and something plunges into my neck. My vision blurs and I collapse onto the ground. The heavy feeling of sleep overwhelms me and my eyes close.

* * *

_“Christine!”_ A voice echo’s. _“Help me!”_

_“Kuvira!”_ I yell. _“Where are you!?”_

_“Christine!”_ she yells again.

I try to locate her voice, but the closer I get, the farther away it sounds. I follow her voice, even though I’m unable to find her. I turn a corner and that’s when I see her. I run up to Kuvira, but I can’t reach her. Something is holding me back. “Kuvira!” I yell.

She looks over at me and I see blood spilling out from her mouth and down her chin. _“Christine, help!”_

Moments later Kuvira collapses onto the ground and blood sprays on her uniform.

_“Kuvira!”_ I scream.

* * *

I groan and open my eyes slowly. I have to blink a couple of times before my vision clears. When it does, I see Zaheer carrying me. I groan and try to move, but I can’t. Zaheer put’s me down. I put my hand on my head. “W-what happened?”

“You’d been knocked out.” he says. “I found you out cold, on the floor inside of Kuvira’s cell. I had to knock Kuvira out. ”

“Why?”

“She would’ve killed you.”

“Thank you,” I say. “For saving my life.”

“No problem.” he says. “Now, we have a job to finish.”

I blink a couple more times and that’s when I realize where we are.

Erudite headquarters.


	26. War Is Coming

“Alright, let’s get this party started!” Evelyn exclaims.

I look around and notice that the platinum pieces that we got from the domes in Zaofu have already been constructed into something. Though I’m not sure what exactly.

“So what are we doing?” I ask Evelyn.

“You’ll see in a second.” she says and she winks at me.

I nod.

Raiko walks into the room, with a bag slung over his shoulder and with Kuvira in chains behind him. He sets down the bag and it makes a _clink_ sound.

“Kuvira?” I say.

“Don’t worry,” Raiko says. “She’s fine.”

I nod and then ask. “What’s inside the bag?”

“The last of the equipment that we need.” he says.

He opens the bag and pulls out a vial of clear serum. He walks over to me with a syringe and a needle.

“What is that?” I ask.

“It’s a serum to help inoculate you from the effect of other serums.”

“Okay.” I say.

Just as Raiko is about to insert the needle, I hear a voice. “Christine!” Raiko stops and we both look up, Kuvira has woken up and staring at me wide-eyed. “Don’t do it!”

“Don’t do what?”

“Don’t let him inject you with the serum!” she says urgently.

“I’ll be fine.” I say. “Its just an inoculation serum.”

I nod to Raiko and he poises the needle over top a vein on the side of my neck. He plunges the needle in and presses down the plunger slowly. I feel the effect of the serum almost immediately. My mind starts to feel hazy and that’s when I realize that its not an inoculation serum. _Its_ _simulation serum!_

_“Christine!”_ Kuvira yells.

* * *

My mind starts to race. _I can’t fight it!_ I think. _Its too strong!_

My thoughts are interrupted though when Evelyn says. “Christine?”

I turn to look at her. She beckons me forward and I walk towards her. She pulls out a needle and hands it to me. I look down at the liquid inside. Its purple. Death serum.

“I want you to finish the job.” she says.

With the needle in hand, I turn towards Kuvira and start to walk towards her slowly. Kuvira starts to back away slowly. I pick up the pace. Kuvira hits the wall and I lunge at her. She ducks out of the way and I lunge again. She grabs onto my arm and pushes me backward. I crash into a table, but I quickly regain my footing. I drop the needle and it shatters when it hits the ground. I bend the liquid into a frozen spear and throw it. Kuvira dives out of the way. The ice spear shatters against the wall and I let out a yell. I run at Kuvira and tackle her to the ground. She tries to throw me off, but I hold onto to her. She let’s out a yelp of pain and tries to throw me off again. But I keep my grip on her as tight as possible. I bend the death serum back into a frozen spear. I jerk my arm upward and Kuvira jumps up to avoid being hit. I jump to my feet and bend out platinum strips. One strikes Kuvira and she collapses onto the ground.

“Christine,” Kuvira says. “Please.”


	27. To Heal

I charge at Kuvira, death serum ice spear in hand. She jumps out of the way and I let out a low growl. I run at her a third time and she grabs onto my arm, she yanks me to the side and I lose my footing. She brings her knee up and it slams into my chest. I fly backwards and hit the ground. Through the ringing in my ears I hear Evelyn yell. “Finish the job!”

I close my eyes and then jump to my feet. Kuvira charges at me and I try to blast her back with air but she evades the attack quite easily. She grabs both my arms to hold me in place. “Christine, it’s me Kuvira!”

I try to break out of her grip and she grips onto my arm even more. “Christine!” she yells. She releases me and shoves me backwards. I stumble and fall. I jump back to my feet and I swing at Kuvira, she ducks and dives towards one of tables. I dive after her. I grab onto her and she turns and shoves a syringe into my neck. I gasp and as she pulls the plunger up, extracting the serum from my bloodstream. I scream, but soon my head doesn’t feel as clouded. I drop to my knees and breath in deeply. I remember everything. When we met. I was fourteen, I had run away from home and Kuvira took me in. We became friends and soon after that I had helped her and Korra defeat Zaheer. I remember asking her out on a date. I remember everything.

“Kuvira?” I say.

* * *

“Finish her off now!” Evelyn orders.

I turn away from Kuvira and towards Evelyn. I take another deep breath and charge at her. Evelyn’s eyes go wide as I slam into her. She crashes into the ground with a thud. I look over at Kuvira and she tosses me a needle. I look back at Evelyn. “You messed with the wrong couple.” I say. I shove the needle of death serum into her neck and she slumps to the ground.

I turn towards Raiko and charge at him. I slam him into the ground. I shove another needle of death serum into his neck and he slumps to the ground. Lastly I turn towards Zaheer. He drops into a bending stance and I drop into one of my own. He runs at me and I blast him with fire. He avoids the attacks and suddenly I can’t breathe. I gasp and through my blurry vision I see him. I drop to the ground. I’m about to pass out. But then I’m able to breath again. My vision clears and I see Zaheer clutching at his neck. There’s a metal sword lodged there. He collapses onto the ground and blood sprays onto his face. I turn away from Zaheer and towards Kuvira.

I give her a hug. “Thank you for saving me.”

She hugs me back. I bury my face into her chest and sigh. Though a few seconds later I feel cold metal on my neck. I recoil from her and look down. I gasp and Kuvira smirks. She presses her metal sword closer to my neck. “Don’t move.” she whispers.


	28. Reunited

I stand frozen and wide-eyed. I try to turn my head so I can look at Kuvira, but she presses the blade closer. My body stiffens and I take shallow, slow breaths to make sure that I don’t move as much. Finally I have enough courage to speak. “What are you doing?”

“Be quiet!” she hisses.

“What’s going on?”

“I said be quiet.” Kuvira pauses for a moment. “Do you hear that?”

“Hear what?”

There was low rumbling and the ground began shake. Kuvira dove behind a desk, dragging me with her. The rumbling became louder for a moment and then stopped. Everything was silent. “It stopped.” Kuvira whispered.

Kuvira stands up, talking me with her. I look around. I thought I could hear something else, like a creaking sound. I look over at the lab door. It almost looked like it was expanding and it was almost ready to burst. The creaking becomes louder. My eyes widen and I yell. “Get down!”

The door burst open. There was a powerful gust of wind and it knocks us off our feet. We slam into the ground. I look up and let out a gasp.

“Korra?”

* * *

She looks over at me and when she sees me, she yells. “Christine!”

“Korra!” I yell.

She starts to run over to me. But when she sees Kuvira she drops into a bending stance. “Kuvira, let her go!”

“Korra?” Kuvira says, confused. “Is that you?”

“Yes, it is.” Korra says. “Now let Christine go!”

“What?” Kuvira says, and she looks down. I look up at her. She gasps and lets me go, jumping back in fear.

Korra runs over to me and grabs onto my arm, pulling me in close. “What on earth is going on? Why did you try to kill Christine?”

“Wha _—_ ” Kuvira stammers. “I… I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Korra motions to Evelyn, Raiko and Zaheer who are lying on the ground. Dead. “I didn’t kill them, if that’s what you're thinking.” Kuvira says.

Korra glares at her. “Are you sure?”

“Yes!” Kuvira says.

Korra let’s me go and starts to walk over to Kuvira. She almost trips on the bag full of serum in the process. When she recovers, she looks down at the bag. “What’s this?” she asks, opening the bag. She looks inside. Moments later she looks up again and you could see the anger in her eyes.

“Its not what it looks like.” Kuvira says.

“Why do you have simulation and death serum?” Korra asks and I could feel her anger turn into rage.

“Its not what it looks like.” Kuvira says.


	29. Falling Down Again

Korra drops the bag and starts to walk over to Kuvira. “What were you going to do?”

“Nothing, I swear!” Kuvira insists, and she starts to back away.

Korra takes another step towards Kuvira, making her back into a wall. I try to step forward, but Korra holds me back. I stop moving and stand there. All I can do is watch as Korra walks over to Kuvira with slow and deadly movements. I can see the fear on Kuvira’s face. At the last minute Korra turns and swings her arm, her fist crashes into Kuvira’s face. Kuvira reels backward.

I run forward. “Korra stop! She did nothing wrong!”

Korra pushes me back and I stumble but catch myself before I fall. I stand there, unable to move. I take a deep breath and force myself to take a step. But as I start to walk, I feel something wrap around my ankle. I look down and let out a quiet gasp. Evelyn staring up at me. She let’s go of my ankle. “Help me up.”

I stare at her, shocked. “ _What!?_ Why?”

“‘Cause, you won’t want to be here when those two really start to fight and I want to talk to you outside.”

“Okay.” I put out my hand and she grabs it. I pull her up and look over at Korra and Kuvira, they’re too busy fighting each other. We walk towards a window and I open it up. I look at Evelyn and nod, I give her a boost and she jumps out the window. I grab onto the window sill and jump up, pulling myself through the window. I jump down and land on my feet.

“So, what do you want to talk to me about?” I ask.

“Well, I’ve been thinking that maybe you could work for me.”

I laugh. “Me? Working for you? What do you think I am? Stupid?”

“Well, no. But I don’t think you’d want to work for them now would you?”

“I don’t work for anyone.” I say.

I turn and walk away. That was a mistake though. I hear footsteps behind me and I turn around. I instantly break into a run. Evelyn is chasing after me. I get to the window and jump up. I grab onto the window sill and pull myself up. Evelyn grabs onto my leg and tries yank me down. I shake her off and pull myself through. I drop to the floor. I get to my feet and dive towards one of the tables. I hear a thud and see that Evelyn has made it back inside. I start to run towards Kuvira.

“Kuvir _—_ ” I start to yell, but Evelyn catches up to me and covers my mouth with her hand.

Kuvira and Korra stop fighting and look over at me. They turn towards me, but as soon as they make a move, Evelyn pulls out a needle from her pocket and presses the tip of the needle to the side of my neck. “Don’t even think about taking one more step.” Evelyn says.

Both Korra and Kuvira stop dead.

“Why are you doing this?” Kuvira asks.

“Because I want something.” she says.

“What’s that?”

“I want you.” she says.

“Me?” Kuvira says. “Why do you want me?”

“Because, you betrayed me and you need to pay the price for it.” she says.

Kuvira steps forward and Evelyn presses the needle in a little bit. Kuvira stops dead. “Evelyn, don’t do this. Let Christine go.”

“Not until you surrender and hand yourself over.”

“No, don’t!” I yell. “I’ll be fine!”

Kuvira looks from me to Korra and then to Evelyn and sighs. “Alright.” she says. “I surrender.” With tears in her eyes she turns toward Korra and put’s her hands on her shoulders. “Whatever happens,” she says. “Just promise me that you’ll take care of Christine.”

“I promise.” Korra says.

Kuvira turns back to us and takes a deep breath. She put’s her hands in the air and walks towards us. Evelyn let’s me go and I run towards her. I run into her arms and she hugs me. “I’m sorry.” she says.

“There’s nothing to be sorry for.” I say, my voice breaking.

She pulls away from me and I start to run towards her. But Korra holds me back.

Evelyn smirks. “Well, will you look at that. The Great Uniter finally has surrendered. I guess you’re not so great after all.”

Kuvira pulls out her metal sword. “We’ll see about that.”

She runs forward and Evelyn twitches her fingers. Stopping Kuvira dead in her tracks. Kuvira groans and I try to run and help her, but Evelyn starts to bloodbend me. She walks up to Kuvira and smirks as she sticks the needle of death serum into Kuvira’s neck. Kuvira coughs and collapses onto the ground. Evelyn laughs and releases me. I run towards her and pull out my needle of death serum. I plunge the needle into her neck and she collapses onto the ground. Dead.

I run over to Kuvira and she breathes out weakly. “I’m sorry.” she rasps out.

“Its okay.” I say, as tears roll down my face.

She put’s her hand on my cheek and I hold onto it. “I…  love you… Christine.” she says, weakly.

“I love you too.” I say.

Her eyes close and her hand drops to the ground. Then she’s gone.


	30. Life Goes On

_Four years later…_

“Hey, Christine!” Korra says.

“Yeah?” I say.

“Come here, I want to tell you something.”

“Coming.” I say.

I get up and say. “Mama’s going to be right back. Why don’t you go play with Suyin?”

My daughter looks up at me and smiles. “Okay.” She runs over to her sister. “Hey Su! What to go have a sparring match outside?”  

Su smiles. “Sure, why not?”

The two run outside and to start to sparring match and I watch them for a few minutes as the two shoot out chunks of earth and their metal cables.

I make my way to the living room of our new house, when I get there, I say. “I’m sorry about that. Kuvira really wanted to play.”

“That’s okay.” Korra says. “But I have something to tell you.”

“What’s that?”

Korra smiles and I instantly know what it is. “You’ve got to be kidding me.” I say, smiling.

“I’m having another baby.” she says.

“That’s great!” I say and I pull her in for a kiss. When we break apart. I smile and lean my head against her chest. “When are you due?”

Korra smiles. “Sometime next year.”

I give her another kiss. “I love you.” I say.

“I love you too.”

* * *

Me and Korra smile when the doctor comes into the room. “It’s a boy.” he says.

“What are you going to name him?” One of the nurses asks.

“I think. We’re going to name him Baatar. After Baatar Jr.” I say and I look over at my wife.

Korra smiles and gives me a kiss. “I think that’s a wonderful name.”

* * *

“Hey, Korra!” I say. “You’re never going to guess what happened today!”

“What happened?” Korra asks. “Why are you soaking wet?”

“Well, me and Baatar Jr. were outside going on a walk and it started to rain and it turns out Baatar is a waterbender. He tried to bend the water away, but ended up getting us soaked instead.”

The four year old Baatar smiles and rubs his arm. “Well, I’m still learning.”

“That’s great!” Korra exclaimed.

Baatar breathed in deeply and motioned his hands. The water on our clothes disappears completely.

“See!” I say.

“Wow!” Korra says. “That’s amazing!”

Moments later, Kuvira and Su coming running into the house and there’s dirt all over them.

“Woah, what happened?” I say.

Su coughs. “Sparring match.”

“I see, who won?”

“I did!” Kuvira exclaims.

“Did not!” Su says.

“Did too!” Kuvira says.

The two girls drop into a bend stance and start shooting out metal strips.

“Girls, please.” Korra says. “Not in the house.”

“Fiiiiine.” Suyin says.

Kuvira smirks and shoots out a strip of metal from my uniform. “Woah!” I say.

Kuvira looks at me and puts her hands behind her back and whistles innocently. “Kuvira!” I say. “What did I _—_ ” I stop and smile. “Wait, did you just bend platinum?”

“Sure did!” she says.

“Yeah, well watch this.” Baatar says and he bends a blob of water from the sink.

“Woah!” Su and Kuvira say.

“Alright guys.” Korra says. “That’s enough.” she smiles at me though. “I have to admit I was not expecting Baatar to be a waterbender.”

“I guess your genetics are stronger than mine.” I say.

“But you're the Avatar.” she says.

“Yeah and so are you. But you have to remember, I wasn’t the Avatar to begin with.”

Korra put’s her hand on her chin. “Oh, yeah.”

“So,” Korra says. “What are we going to do now?”

“What we always do best.” I say, giving her a kiss.

“Ewww! Gross!” the three kids say.

Baatar Jr. pretends to throw up. I laugh.

“Oh, I see.” Korra says, pulling me in closer.

I playfully slap her on the cheek. “Not that!” I say.

Korra starts to laugh and my face turns red, with embarrassment. I clear my throat. “Well, why don’t we go watch our kids practice their bending?”

Korra grins and gives me another kiss. “Okay.”

We follow the three kids outside and watch them spar with each other. Korra puts her head down on my shoulder and I look up at the sky. “Kuvira, I promise that I’ll keep everyone safe. I love you and I always will.”

Korra looks at me. “She loved you.”

Tears flow down my face. “I know.”

Korra gives me a hug. “I love you, you know that.”

“I know.” I say. “I love you too.”

Together me and Korra watch the kids spar with each other. Suyin bends out some lava and I blast it with air. I hardens into rock. Su looks at me and whistles. When they're done, me and Korra walk inside hand-in-hand. I smile at Korra and she smiles at me. Not matter what happens we will always be there to protect each other. That’s what family does and that’s what we are. A family.


	31. Repair And Rebuild

_Just as Raiko is about to insert the needle, I hear a voice. “Christine!” Raiko stops and we both look up, Kuvira has woken up and staring at me wide-eyed. “Don’t do it!”_

_“Don’t do what?”_

_“Don’t let him inject you with the serum!” she says urgently._

_“I’ll be fine.” I say. “Its just an inoculation serum.”_

_I nod to Raiko and he poises the needle over top a vein on the side of my neck. He plunges the needle in and presses down the plunger slowly. I feel the effect of the serum almost immediately. My mind starts to feel hazy and that’s when I realize that its not an inoculation serum._ Its simulation serum!

“Christine!” _Kuvira yells._

* * *

_My mind starts to race. I can’t fight it! I think. Its too strong!_

_My thoughts are interrupted though when Evelyn says. “Christine?”_

_I turn to look at her. She beckons me forward and I walk towards her. She pulls out a needle and hands it to me. I look down at the liquid inside. Its purple. Death serum._

_“I want you to finish the job.” she says._

_With the needle in hand, I turn towards Kuvira and start to walk towards her slowly. Kuvira starts to back away slowly. I pick up the pace. Kuvira hits the wall and I lunge at her. She ducks out of the way and I lunge again. She grabs onto my arm and pushes me backward. I crash into a table, but I quickly regain my footing. I drop the needle and it shatters when it hits the ground. I bend the liquid into a frozen spear and throw it. Kuvira dives out of the way. The ice spear shatters against the wall and I let out a yell. I run at Kuvira and tackle her to the ground. She tries to throw me off, but I hold onto to her. She let’s out a yelp of pain and tries to throw me off again. But I keep my grip on her as tight as possible. I bend the death serum back into a frozen spear. I jerk my arm upward and Kuvira jumps up to avoid being hit. I jump to my feet and bend out platinum strips. One strikes Kuvira and she collapses onto the ground._

_“Christine.” Kuvira says. “Please.”_

* * *

_Kuvira runs forward and Evelyn twitches her fingers. Stopping Kuvira dead in her tracks. Kuvira groans and I try to run and help her, but Evelyn starts to bloodbend me. She walks up to Kuvira and smirks as she sticks the needle of death serum into Kuvira’s neck. Kuvira coughs and collapses onto the ground. Evelyn laughs and releases me. I run towards her and pull out my needle of death serum. I plunge the needle into her neck and she collapses onto the ground. Dead._

_I run over to Kuvira and she breathes out weakly. “I’m sorry.” she rasps out._

_“Its okay.” I say, as tears roll down my face._

_She puts her hand on my cheek and I hold onto it. “I…  love you… Christine.” she says, weakly._

_“I love you too.” I say._

_Her eyes close and her hand drops to the ground. Then she’s gone._

* * *

“ _Christine?”_

I open my eyes, my wife is looking down at me. I sit up and Korra sets a tray down on the bed and kisses me on the head. “I made you breakfast.”

“Thanks.” I say, returning her kiss with one of my own.

Korra sits down next to me and puts her head down on my shoulder. I start to eat breakfast. I let out a sigh.

“What’s wrong?” Korra asks.

“Well, it’s been ten years since Kuvira’s death and I…” I stop and tears flow down my face. “I miss her so much.”

“I know.” Korra says. “I miss her too.” I cry and Korra holds me in her arms.


	32. Happy Days

Later that day me and Korra walk to the living room with our kids. I smile at Kuvira. “Happy fourteenth birthday!”

Kuvira smiles and gives me a hug. “You remembered!”

“Of course I remembered.” I say.

“Well, you forgot about Baatar’s birthday last year.” Korra says.

“That was one time, Korra. _One_ time!” I say.

“What about me.” Su says, grinning. “You forgot about my fourteenth birthday last month.”

_“One_ time!”

Everyone starts laughing.

I sigh and shake my head. “Oy!”

“Alright, kids.” Korra says. “That’s enough.”

Together we walk out of the house and to the noodle restaurant. We go inside and walk to our tables. We sit down and Bolin walks over to the table and sets down five bowls of noodles. Then he sits down next to us.

“How have you guys been?” he asks.

“We’ve been great!” Su says.

Bolin nods. “That’s wonderful.”

“How are things between you and Opal?” I ask.

“Oh we’re grand.” he says. “Everything has been great.”

“That’s great!” Korra says.

We start to eat and when I’m done Bolin pulls me aside to talk to me. “What’s going on with you?” he says.

“What do you mean?”

“You seem… depressed.” he says.

“I’m sorry.” I say. “Its just… well even though its been ten years since Kuvira’s death, I’ve had a really hard time getting past it.”

“I understand.” he says.

He gives me a hug and we return to the rest of the group. After we’re done we all go to the train station and get on the train. We arrive in Zaofu. We walk to the Beifong estate and when we get there, I knock on the door. It opens moments later and we walk inside. Lin leads us to the living room and we sit down. I watch as Baatar Jr., Su and Kuvira run outside and start to spar with each other.  

“Can I talk to you and Korra for a minute?” Lin asks.

“Sure.” I say.

Lin sighs and pulls out a folder and hands it to me. “This was taken a week ago.”

I pull out the photo and take a look at it. “That’s impossible.” I say. “It can’t be her.”

“I don’t know how Su could’ve survived. But she did.” Lin says.

I shake my head.

“I don’t understand.” Korra says. “How is this possible?”

“I don’t know, but what I do know it that I need to keep an eye on the situation and I’ll update you on any new developments.”

“Thank you.” I say.


	33. Kidnapped

Me, Korra and Lin are talking to one another, when the kids run inside. “Mom!” Baatar says. “You’re going to want to see this!”

“What is it?” I ask, glancing a nervous look at Korra.

“I can’t explain it.” he says. “You have to see it for yourself.”

I give Korra another nervous look and we get up. We run outside and Suyin and Kuvira run up to me and give me and Korra a hug. “What’s going on?” I say.

“We were sparring with each other and then someone walked up and said that they wanted to see you.” Baatar says.

“Where are they?” I ask.

“Over there.” Baatar says, pointing towards the sparring circle.

Korra and I start to walk over to the sparring circle and kids start to follow us. Korra turns and says to the kids. “You should probably go and stay with Lin. Just to be safe.”

They nod and run back to the house.

Me and Korra continue to walk over to the sparring circle. When we get there start to look around, but we don’t see anyone. I turn towards Korra and shrug. I start to leave but then Korra says. “Christine, look!”

I turn around and my jaw drops. _“Su?!”_

“Hello, Christine.” she says.

“How…” I croak, but I manage to push the words out. “How are you alive?”

She walks over to me and gives me a hug. “Does it matter?”

We break apart and start to make our way back to the house, but on our way there Su stops me. I turn and look at her and Korra stops as well. “Its okay, Korra.” I say, keeping my eyes on Su. “Just go back to the house, I’ll be there in a minute.”

Korra nods. “Okay.”

She leaves and goes back to the house.

Su gives me another hug and I hold her tightly. “I missed you so much.” I say.

“I know.” she says. “I know, but I’m sorry I have to do this.”

I start to pull away and I feel a sharp pain in my neck. I groan and fall to the ground. My eyes start to feel heavy and I pass out.

* * *

I let out groan as I start to regain consciousness. I put my hand on my head. “Ow!”

Once my vision clears I see Korra lying next to me. I try to wake her up, but its no use. She’s out cold.

“Don’t worry, she’s fine.” a voice says. “She just got knocked out. Like the rest of us.”

I turn towards the voice and jump back in fear when I realize who it is. “Evelyn?”

“Hey.” she says, groaning as she tries to sit up straight.

I drop into a bending stance.

“Woah!” she says. “Calm down. We’re on the same side.”

“Where’s Su?” I say.

Evelyn scoffs. “That was me you idiot. I was dressed like Su, so that I could kidnap you, but that didn’t work out as well as I thought it would.”

_“What?!”_

“Yeah.” Evelyn says. “I know. Shocking right?”

“Where are we?” I ask.

“If I knew, then we wouldn’t be here now.” she says.

_Where are we?_


	34. When Doubt Creeps In

I pace back and forth in the cell. Evelyn watches me for a moment and then glances back at Korra. She still hasn’t woken up yet. Evelyn checks Korra for a pulse and she nods at me. I let out a sigh of relief. But I still don’t know where we are. Well I know that we’re on a train, but I don’t know where we’re going.

“Do you know where the kids are?” I ask Evelyn.

“They’re in a heavily guarded cell on the other side of the train.”

“Do you know who took us?”

She shakes her head. “No. I don’t.”

I sigh and turn back to Korra. I give her a slight shake, but still I receive no response.

I turn back to Evelyn. “We will get out of here. I promise.”

“You sure about that?”

“Yeah.”

“Remarkable.” says a voice. “I never thought that you two would ever consider working together.”

I turn around and see a women with blonde hair that is tied back into a ponytail and is wearing a gray t-shirt with a black overtop coat. She walks over to the glass and I notice that her eye color is blue. But I still don’t know who she is.

“Who are you?” I ask.

“Who am I? I’m the reason you’re still alive.” The women says.

“Okay.” I say. “But what is your name?”

The women laughs. “Now why would I tell you that?”

“Christine.” Evelyn says and I turn to look at her. “Don’t talk to her.”

“Why?” I ask.

Evelyn gets up and walks over and stands beside me. “Because, this women is the most evil, psychotic, manipulative person ever. Isn’t that right Cipher?”

“Wait, Cipher?” I say, glancing at Evelyn. “You mean the crazy hacker that can manipulate anything that has a chip in it?”

“Precisely.” Cipher says. “Now, I want you guys to work for me.”

I laugh. “Oh boy, this again. You know, I’ve heard this saying a lot, so I’ll make this simple for you. No we won’t work for you.”

Cipher sighs and opens the door to our cell and walks inside. She pulls out a phone and hands it to me. “Oh, you’re going to want to work for me. You’re going to betray those you love and shatter your family.” she walks out of the cell. “Oh and Christine, I wouldn’t mention this to anyone in your family.”

I put her phone in my pocket and run out of the cell after her. “Let them go!” I yell.

She stops and I jerk my arm forward, but Cipher side-steps my attack and twitches her fingers ever so slightly. My body comes to a jerking halt and I scream in pain. My limbs twisting in inhuman ways. Cipher motions her hand and I fly back into the cell, crashing head first into the wall. I land on the ground with a thud. The last I see is Cipher walking away from the cell. Then darkness surrounds me.


	35. A New Plan

_“Christine, please wake up!”_

I groan and slowly come to my senses. I breathe in deeply and my eyes flicker open. I cough and roll onto my side. I wince at the pain in my ribs and head and lie there on the floor, hacking and coughing out blood. It trails down my chin and onto the otherwise pristine electrified platinum floor. A pair of arms wrap around me and help me sit up straight. Though my ribs sting and I let out a gasp of pain.

“Hold still for a moment.” A voice says.

I feel something cool and soothing on my ribs and the pain starts to subside. At least for now. I look at the women in front of me and I’m in to much pain to be shocked at who it is. “Evelyn?” I say.

“Hey.”

“Wha— what are you doing?”

“I’m healing you.” she says with a small smile. “Now would you sit still for a moment?”

I stop moving and Evelyn starts healing my head. I let out a sigh as my head starts to feel better. I look over at Korra, she still hasn’t moved in the two days we’ve been here. I groan as I crawl over to her, I check her pulse. Its slower than normal. I gently shake her, but there’s no response.

“Evelyn get over here!” I say. “Hurry!”

She comes over and kneels down beside me.”What is it?”

“I think that her Avatar spirit is weakened and we need to fix it quickly.”

“How do we do that?” Evelyn asks.

“I need some of your water.”

She nods and bends the water out of her flask. I bend it into my hands and kneel over Korra. I take a deep breath and enter The Avatar State. Soon the water around my hands is covering Korra’s entire body and for a moment it glows bright blue. The glow fades a moment later and I check Korra’s pulse, it’s weaker than before. I look over at Evelyn and say. “I’m going to go into The Spirit World to see if I can find Korra, could you watch over my body until I get back?”

Evelyn nods.

I sit down on the floor and take a deep breath. Soon I feel the world fade away.

* * *

I open my eyes and see the wonderful colors of The Spirit World. I look around and see Korra standing by the tree of time. I run over to her. “Korra!” I yell.

She looks back at me. “Christine!” she yells back.

I run over to her and she gives me a hug. “What are you doing?” I ask.

“Trying to figure out how Su survived.” she says.

“Oh… well.” I pause, take a deep breath and then continue. “You need to come back to the physical world like now.”

“Why?”

“Its hard to explain.” I take another deep breath. “But we need to go now.”

“Alright.” she says.

Soon I feel The Spirit World slip away.


	36. Wolf In Sheep's Clothing

I open my eyes and look over at Korra. I get up and pull her in for a kiss. She sighs when she pulls away. I smile at her, but she’s not looking at me, instead her gaze is focused on something else. She get’s up and starts to walk. My eyes settle on her target. I get up and try to block her but she just pushes past me and continues to walk towards Evelyn. I stand, unable to speak as Korra moves closer to her. Soon Evelyn realizes what’s going on and she get’s up. She begins to back away and soon she’s backed against the wall.

“Where’s Su and our kids?” Korra asks, angrily.

“I…” Evelyn stammers. “Its hard to explain.”

“Where’s…” Korra’s anger overtakes her and she thrusts her fist forward. It crashes into Evelyn face. She reels back, hitting her head against the wall. Korra brings her hand back again and Evelyn puts her hands up to block the next blow.

Finally I come to my senses and I run forward. “Korra, stop!”

What the hell is going on?” Korra yells, as she struggles against my hold. I push her away and plant myself between her and Evelyn. Evelyn straightens her jaw and starts to walk towards Korra. I put a hand up and she stops. I look at the two women. They’re scowling at each other.

“Enough!” I say. “Will you two just listen to me for a moment.”

“Fine.” Korra growls. “But you’d better have a good explanation for this.”

“I do.” I say. I look from Korra to Evelyn and back again. I sigh and say. “Well, first off Su never came back. Evelyn dressed up like her so she could talk to me, but it ended being that she knocked me out and she was knocked as well. When I woke up, I was here and Evelyn was with me.”

“But that doesn’t give me a reason _not_ to beat the crap out of her.” Korra says.

“I wasn’t finished!” I snap.

Korra steps back in shock. “Sorry.” she mutters.

I take another deep deep breath and continue speaking. “I always thought that Evelyn was top dog of her group. But as it turns out, there’s another person who’s even higher up than her. Her name is Cipher.”

Korra’s eyes widen and her jaw drops. “Are meaning to tell me that Evelyn works for a psychotic computer hacker?”

“I _used_ to work for her.” Evelyn says, defensively.

Korra glares at her for a second, but then looks back at me. “Where are our kids?”

“From what Evelyn has told me, they’re in a heavily guarded cell on the other side of the train.” I say.

Korra nods. “Are they okay?”

“I’m not sure.” I say.

“Do you know where we are going?”

“I’m not sure, but we need to be careful as to how we plan our escape.” As I speak both Korra and Evelyn look up and my voice trails off. I laugh nervously. “Cipher’s standing right behind me, isn’t she?” I turn around. “Of course.”

Cipher just stares at me, emotionless.

I smile nervously. “Hey Cipher, how are you doing?”

“Did I just hear you guys talking about a plan to escape?” she asks.

“No.” I say. “Not at all.”

I stand completely still for a moment, then I make a break for the cell door, but just as I step out, my body starts to twitch. I groan at the pain and moments later I’m thrown back into the cell. But before I crash into the ground, Evelyn catches me.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk.” Cipher says. “Not so smart are you?”

She turns and leaves, locking the cell door behind her and leaving us once again all alone.


	37. Waking Nightmare

_“Christine?”_

I groan and sit up. My head is pounding. My vision clears and Korra kneels down beside me. She bends a blob of water over my head. Moments later the throbbing in my head disappears. I cough and a drop of blood drops onto the floor. I sit up and lean my head against the wall.

“Where are we?”

“In Erudite headquarters.” Evelyn says.

I look at Evelyn and laugh. “Of course.”

“What so funny?”

“Well, I just find it kinda ironic that you always put me in here, you know and now…” I chuckle again. “Now we’re prisoners in the same cell.”

Evelyn rolls her eyes. “Haha, very funny.”

I bump her shoulder. “Come on, lighten up. I was just trying to make the best out of our situation.”

“Yeah?” Evelyn says. “Well I don’t think now is the time. We should probably focus on staying alive.”

“Don’t worry.” I say, turning to Korra. “We’ll—” I stop mid-sentence when I realize that she’s crying. “Korra!” I say. I kneel down beside her. “Wh— what happened? Why are you crying? Where are the kids?”

Korra wipes her eyes and sniffles. “They’re… they’re not here. Cipher has them. I don’t know where they are now.”

I step back, my eyes widen and the feeling of fear creeps its way through my chest. “No.” Tears start to form in my eyes and I collapse onto the ground in a sobbing heap. It felt like it would never end.

* * *

_“Come on!”_ Kuvira let out a grunt as she slammed into the cell door again. “Come on door, budge!”

_Why would someone do this? Why capture us at all?_ Kuvira thought. _What would our moms do?_

Kuvira stopped for a moment. _What would our moms do?_ She thought again.

She looked at her brother and sister, her brother lay on the cell floor unconscious and Su sat beside him holding his hand. Kuvira breathed in deep and slammed into the door again. This time it opened and she cheered. She ran out of the cell, crashing into someone on her way out. Kuvira rubbed her head and looked up. Cipher stood above her, an evil grin creeping its way across her face. Kuvira started to back away into the cell and Cipher followed.

“What do you want?” Kuvira says, trying to sound as strong as possible, but instead her voice was barely a whisper.

Cipher said nothing, she just stared at the three teens, like a predator trying to decide whether or not to kill its prey.

“What do you want?” Kuvira asked, again.

“I want to make a deal with you guys.” she says.

“What kind of deal?” Kuvira asked.

“Well…” Cipher says. “If you guys come work for me than I’ll let your parents go.”

Kuvira laughed. “Yeah, no.” She ran passed Cipher and out of the cell, but then her body came to an abrupt halt. She squealed in pain.

Cipher walked in front of her and held up a needle, it was full of simulation serum. “Boy, aren’t you quite the troublemaker. Here I’ll make it simple for you. I need to inject you with this.”

Kuvira’s voice returned just in time for her to scream.


	38. Baby On The Way

 

Kuvira lets out another scream as the veins and muscles in her body bend and twitch. She tries to move but that only made the pain even more unbearable.  _“Baatar!”_ she screamed.  _“Help me!”_

Baatar just stood where he was standing.  _What am I supposed_   _to do?_  He thought.

Kuvira screamed again and Baatar’s heart leaped into his throat. He started to walk forwards toward Cipher and she raised her hand, Baatar’s entire body seized up and he groaned as his body bent and twitched. Cipher let out an evil laugh and Baatar tried to move and another wave of pain crashed over him. He groaned.

_“Baatar!”_ Kuvira screamed again.  _“Help me!”_

“I…” he says, looking over at Kuvira and Su. “I can’t. I’m… I’m not strong enough.”

“Yes you are.” Su says. “You just have to believe that you are.”

Kuvira screamed again and Su kept on urging him to do something. He struggled against the bloodbending grip again and another wave of agonizing pain hit him. “Let…” he groaned again and he struggled again harder this time. “Let her go!” he broke out of Cipher’s grip and he let out a yell as he charged into her. Baatar slammed into Cipher and she released Kuvira. Baatar charged at Cipher again and this time he was ready for her attacks. He sent out streams of his water and one of them stuck Cipher. She flew back and crashed onto the floor. Baatar let out another yell and twitched his fingers. Cipher came to an abrupt halt and she let out a groan. Baatar flicked his wrist and she went flying into the opposite wall. She slumped to the floor and Baatar clenched his fingers harder and Cipher screamed louder.

* * *

I pace back and forth in the cell. I take a deep breath and focus on the platinum within the cell. I breathe out and try to bend the platinum away from the walls, but the electricity shocks me and I groan as it courses through me. I hunch forward and breathe out deeply. I shake out my hands and try again. But I receive another shock. I slump to the floor and breathe in deeply.

“What are you doing?”

“Trying to get us out of the cell.” I say.

“By doing what?” Evelyn asks. “Electrocuting yourself each and every time you try?”

“If that’s what it takes.” I say.

“You're pathetic. All you’re doing is hurting yourself even more than you should.”

I take another deep breath and Evelyn grabs onto my arm. She shakes her head. I sigh and stop. I look over at her and she nods. I sigh and tears start to form in my eyes and she gives me a hug. I bury my head into her shoulder. We break apart and I walk over to Korra. She groans and sits up. I kneel down and give her a hug.

“Hey.” she says.

“Hey.” I say.

Korra groans again and puts her hand on her stomach. I frown and look over at Evelyn. Evelyn gives me a confused look and walks over to us. She kneels over Korra and bends a blob of water over her stomach. Korra groans again and puts her hands back onto her stomach.

“What are you doing?” Korra asks.

“Just hold still and relax.” Evelyn says. “I’m just… _oh._ ”

“What?” Korra blinked in confusion. “What is it?”

Evelyn looks at me and then at Korra. “Korra you’re…” she takes her hands away from Korra’s stomach. “You’re _pregnant."_

 


	39. Team Avatar Sticks Together

My head snaps up at the sound of screaming. I look over at Evelyn. “What was that?”

“I don’t know.” she says.

Another scream ripped through the train and my heart jumps. I take a step back and charge at the door. I slam into it and it comes off it’s hinges and I run through the building, Evelyn follows me, carrying Korra with her as we run. Korra jerks awake and Evelyn sets her down. “You okay?” I say, putting my hand on her shoulder. She nods. We turn a corner and I come to an abrupt halt, my jaw drops. “Baatar?”

* * *

Both Su and Kuvira turn towards me and they run over to me and give me a hug. “Mom!” they exclaim. I look back and notice that Baatar didn’t hear me.

“Baatar?” I say again. Baatar turns towards me and he runs over to me. But his grip on Cipher doesn’t loosen and I just stare at her twitching body.

Cipher lets out another scream and Baatar turns around. He gasps and his bloodbending grip on her loosens, he scrambles backwards and I watch as Cipher slumps to the floor. “Wha—” Baatar says, as he stumbles on words. “What…? Did I…?” He pushes the words out. “Did I just do that?” He looks back at me when he asks the question.

“Umm…” I say. “Well, you kinda, might have, possibly, undeniably, sort of, maybe, done that, maybe. Why?”

“Oh my god!” he says, “I’m…” his voice trails off and he struggles for words.

“Baatar, sweetie, you did nothing wrong.” I say.

“Did nothing wrong!?” He pulls away from me. “What do you mean I did nothing wrong!? I… I almost killed her!”

“Okay, I agree, you almost killed her, but… on the other hand she tried to kill you, your sisters and me and Korra. So in this situation—which was a life or death situation—what you did was technically a good thing, but in any other situation, it wouldn’t have been the best option.” I sigh and look back at Evelyn. “Can you give me a hand here? I stuck at this.”

She nods and as she passes me she says. “You do stuck at explaining this. Honestly, I’m surprised that the kids haven’t gotten themselves in trouble yet.” She pauses for a moment, then says. “Although this might explain why you’ve been in so many situations that are exactly like this current one.”

“Oh, shut up.” I say, with a grin. I bump her shoulder as she walks past.

Evelyn smirks at me and then turns back to Baatar. “Listen, kid,” she says “I know that this is not the ideal situation in which you wanted to be in. Believe me I didn’t want to be in this situation to begin with, in fact I never thought that I would be working with your parents and do you know why?”

Baatar shakes his head. “Why?” he asks.

“Well, once your parents and I were bitter enemies, did they ever tell you that?”

“No.” he says.

Evelyn laughs and turns to me. “Well, it seems like you have quite the history to tell them.”

I growl, but Korra puts a hand on my shoulder. I take a deep breath and calm down.

“As I was saying.” Evelyn continues. “We started out as enemies and you know what I think that we’re getting along quite well. Anyway, my point is: We all get stuck in these situations and we have to make the best of them and we have to try our hardest, or else, what was the point? What’s the point of trying to win? In fact, order cannot exist without chaos, because without either one of them, there is no balance. Do you get what I’m saying?”

Baatar nods and he walks over to me and Korra and he gives us both a hug. “I’m sorry.” he says.

“Its okay.” I say. “Its okay.”


	40. The Final Fight

When Baatar finally lets go, all his tears had run dry and he couldn’t cry any longer. He walked over to his sisters and and gave them both a hug. When they break apart they walk over to us. Korra smiles and says. “Hey kids, guess what?”

“What?” They ask.

Korra smiles at us. “I’m having another baby.”

“Cool!” Baatar and Su exclaim.

“That’s wonderful!” I say.

Me, and the kids start to walk, with Evelyn carrying Korra behind us. We reach the hallway and turn a corner. We reach the main entrance. But just as we push open the front door I hear a gasp. We turn around and I instantly drop into a bending stance.

“Mom!” Kuvira yells. “Help!” She struggles against Cipher’s bloodbending hold.

“Let her go!” I yell.

“Actually, I don’t think I will.” Cipher says, smirking. She pulls out a needle of simulation serum.

“Don’t do it!” I yell.

“Mom!” Kuvira yells again. “Help me!”

I don’t think I just run. Cipher thrusts the needle forward. _“No!”_ I scream. I jump in front of Kuvira, pushing her out of the way and the needle plunges into my neck. I slump to the ground, but the serum doesn’t take effect.

_Thank goodness._ I think. _But now I have to convince Cipher otherwise._

“Christine?” Cipher says.

I get up and look at her. I walk over to her and she hands me a pair of electrified platinum handcuffs. She jerks her head towards Evelyn and Korra. I turn to look at them. With the handcuffs in hand, I turn and start to walk towards them. I try my best to act as if I was actually in a simulation. Evelyn, Korra and the kids start to back away slowly. I run forward and the kids scream. Korra steps in front of them and I stare her in the eye. She swallows nervously and I can see the fear in her eyes.

_I wish I could say something,_ I think. _But I don’t want to blow my cover just yet._  

I turn up the settings on the handcuffs and put them on Korra. She tries to metalbend out of them and they shock her. Her scream makes me want to cringe, but I know that if I blow my cover now, that Cipher will kill them and me. Korra charges at me and I duck as she tries to hit me. The handcuffs shock her again and she slumps to the ground. She breathes heavily and I yank her to her feet. She raises her foot and it slams into my chest. I groan. Korra pushes me back.

“Come on, Christine.” she says. “I know you’re in there somewhere.”

“You’re right.” I say and I give her a kiss.

Korra pulls away in shock. “Christine?”

I nod.

“But how?” she asks.

“Because I was never under it.” I whisper.

* * *

“Finish her off!” Cipher yells.

I turn and charge at her. Her eyes go wide, but before I can reach her she twitches her fingers and my body comes to a halt. I groan and I struggle, but Cipher’s bloodbending grip is so tight that I can’t even break free. She pulls out another needle of simulation serum and I have just enough strength to twist my foot and kick out a blast of fire. Cipher ducks and it misses her. Moments later though her grip on me falters and I drop to the floor. Cipher’s body starts to twitch and I turn to see Evelyn bloodbending her. She walks up to Cipher and stares into her eyes for a moment. Then she lowers her hands and Cipher falls to the ground. Evelyn turns to me and gives me a hug. I bury my face into her shoulder, but moments later we hear an evil laugh.

“Evelyn, look out!”

Evelyn turns around and Cipher charges at her. Cipher grabs her and sticks a needle of death serum into her neck. Evelyn coughs and collapses onto the ground. Cipher takes that advantage to jump out the window and disappear.

I start to chase after her, but Korra holds me back. “We’ll have another chance to get her.” she says.

I nod and turn back to Evelyn, I kneel down beside her and she reaches up and grabs onto my hand. Her voice was raspy and weak. “If my life had no meaning, there was no reason not to end it.”

I grip her hand tightly, my heart breaking. “So you ended it?”

“So I gave it meaning.”

Evelyn’s eyes fluttered and rolled back. Her hand went limp. I just sat there and I cried.

* * *

_Nine months later…_

The doctor walks into the room and me and Korra smile. “Its a girl!” he says.

“What are you going to name her?” The doctor asks.

“I think that we’re going to name her Evelyn.” Korra says, looking over at me and giving me a kiss.

I watch as all four kids spar with each other. I watch as Su and Kuvira shoot out chunks of earth and both Baatar and Evelyn send water blasts at each other. Korra walks up behind me and puts her arms around me. “Hey.” she says.

“Hey.” I say.

I turn to face her. She pulls me into a kiss and a moment later we break apart. When the kids are done sparring, we all walk back inside.

Tomorrow we may have to fight again, but for now we’ll just have to take what comes and we’ll do it as a family.  


	41. Shades Of Torment's Past

_Five years later…_

I stand by Korra’s bed, I hold onto her hand. The kids stand beside me. I take a deep breath and squeeze it. Her hand is ice cold. I look at her face and at the cannula in her nose, I look down at the hand that I’m holding, there’s an IV in it. I look from her hand to the heart monitor. I watch as the life-support machine keeps her heart beating. I squeeze her hand again, hoping that it would bring her back. I was at home at the time of the crash, and Korra was on her way back from a meeting. Lin had told me that a car had been going one hundred twenty miles per hour when it T-boned Korra’s car. Her car had rolled several times down a hill before coming to a stop. She was unconscious when the paramedics had found her. The driver of the other car fled from the scene after the crash.

“It was probably just an accident.” Lin says.

I shake my head. “No. It wasn’t. No one drives at a speed of a hundred twenty miles per hour only to crash into a car and then flee from the scene. Someone deliberately hit her.” I lean over and kiss Korra’s head. “I’m going to find and kill the bastard who did this. I love you Korra.” I give her another kiss and walk out of the room. I walk out of the hospital. I get into my car and start to drive.

* * *

_I give Korra a kiss. “Have a safe trip!”_

_“I will!” she says._

_She starts to drive away and I watch as her car fades into the distance._

_“Stay safe.” I whisper._

* * *

_Korra let’s out a sigh as she drives. It was night time. Korra pulls out her phone and dials Christine’s phone number and puts it on speaker. It goes straight to voicemail. “Hey Christine,” she says. “The meeting ran a little later than I expected, so I’ll be a bit late coming home. Give the kids a hug and a kiss for me. I love you. Bye.”_

_Korra turns a corner and she could see Chicago up ahead. She turns another corner and a car is driving in her direction. “Oh shit!” she says. “I need to get out_ _—_ _”_

_The oncoming car slams into the side of her car and it rolls off the road and down a hill. Korra starts to scream. Her car comes to a stop at the bottom of the hill. The other car revs its engine and drives off. Korra’s vision went black._

* * *

I put my hand on my head as I drive. I turn a corner and an oncoming car T-bones me. My car rolls and lands upside down. I gasp in pain. I put my hand on my head and it comes away sticky with blood. I undo my seatbelt and break the car window. I crawl out, but I my ribs scream in pain and I collapse onto the ground. I hear a car door open and then slam shut. Through my blurry vision I see someone walking towards me. I’m lifted off the ground and carried. The last thing I see is the inside of a car. Then I pass out.


	42. Haunted

I groan as consciousness returns to me. I roll onto my side and cough. My eyes flicker open and I put hand on my head, pain pulses through my head and I groan again. I put my other hand on my ribs and let out a sharp breath. I sit up and the room spins. I put my hand out and it brushes against the floor. I roll onto my back and close my eyes. A breath hitches in my throat and I groan at the pain again. I pinch the bridge of my nose, hoping that it will help relieve some off the pressure in my head. It doesn’t. I look around. I’m in a cell on a train. I know that much. But what I don’t know is who took me and where we are going. I get up off the ground, slower this time. When I get to my knees, I take a deep. My ribs scream in pain and I gasp.

“Here.” A voice says. “Maybe this will help.”

I feel an ice pack on my sides and moments later the pain in my rib cage disappears.

I sigh. “Thank you.”

“No problem.” The voice says.

_Wait._ I think. _I know that voice!_

I jerk away from the person healing me and put my hands on my ribs. I crawl backwards and my eyes go wide.

_“No!”_ I scream.

* * *

Kuvira, Baatar and Su all give Korra a hug and then walk out of the hospital. Korra still hadn’t woken up. Lin stayed with Korra to make sure that she was safe. The kids start to walk home. On the way though a car pulled beside them and the window rolled down.

“Hey, kids!” Baatar Sr. says. “I need to talk to you.”

The kids jump and then say. “Oh hey, Baatar.”

“I need to talk to you guys.” he says, urgently. “Get in the car.”

Su and Kuvira look at each other and Baatar Jr. and Evelyn do the same. After a moment's hesitation they walk over to the car and get inside.

“What’s going on?” Su asks.

“It’s about your mother.” he says.

“Korra?” Su asks.

“No.” he says. “Christine.”

“Did something happen?” Kuvira asks.

Baatar Sr. pulls into the driveway of his house and the kids get out.

“Did something happen?” Kuvira asks again.

Baatar sighs and turns to face them. “Your mother’s been kidnapped.”

_“What!?”_ Baatar Jr. exclaims. “By who?”

“I’m not sure.” he says. “That’s what I’m trying to figure out.”

The group walks into the house and Baatar Sr. walks up to Wing and Wei. “How’s the search going?”

“Not so good.” Wing says. “So far we haven’t been able to locate where Christine is or who took her.”

“Damn it!” Baatar Sr. says, slamming his fist down on the table. “Well, keep an eye on everything, we’ll find her eventually.”


	43. Game Plan

I back away from Cipher and she takes a step forward. I hit the wall and she takes another step forward. She puts her hand on my cheek, turning my head from side to side. “You’re not as injured as I thought you would be.”

“What are you doing?” I ask, my voice hoarse.

“Making sure you didn’t break anything.” Cipher says.

“Well, my ribs broke when my car flipped.” I say, swatting her hand away.

“Yes, that was very unfortunate, but on the other hand, it had to be done.”

“Why?”

“‘Cause we have work to get done.” she says.

_I know where this is going._ I think

“Why do you think that I am going to help you?” I say.

“You have no other option that’s why.”

I raise my eyebrows. “But you always used to say that everything is a choice and that nothing is necessary.”

She sighs. “I’ll admit that is what I used to say, but desperate times, require desperate measures and currently these times are becoming more desperate.”

“How about you let me go and leave me and my family alone for once.” I say.

“I can’t do that.” she says.

“Why?” I say.

“Just because, I can’t.”

I sigh. I hate it when she does this.

“You have to understand that I’m a good person, Christine. I don’t mean you any harm.”

I scoff. “Right, you won’t hurt me. You’re going to have to try better than that to convince me that you’re a good person.”

She sighs again. “I guess there’s only thing left for me to say to make you trust me and if that doesn’t work… then I’ll let you go.”

“Oh yeah and what’s that?” I say.

“I’m the one who crashed into Korra’s car, I was the one who put her in the hospital.”

“ _What!?”_ I exclaim. “What makes you think that I’m going to trust you now?”

“‘Cause I’m the only one who can properly heal Korra. No matter what they do in hospital, the doctors won’t be able to heal her. Even if she is on life-support and even if the best waterbenders in the world try to heal her, it won’t work. I’m the only one who can save her.”

I open my mouth to say something, but my words fail me. I sigh and I look at her. “Okay.”

She smiles. “I knew you would come around.”

I nod. “Yeah.”


	44. Desperate Times

Su, Kuvira and Evelyn watch as Baatar Jr. paces back and forth. The kids were just outside the living room in the Beifong estate, waiting for Baatar Sr. and his sons to tell them their mother’s location. Christine had been missing for just over a week and Korra was still on life-support in the hospital. The doctors feared that Korra might never wake up and that they would have to take her off life-support. Lin pleaded with the doctors to keep her on it. Baatar paced faster and faster. He was worried for both of his mother's, as were the other kids. The door to the living room opened and Baatar quit pacing. Baatar Sr. walks out.

Kuvira jumped to her feet. “What happened? Did you find them?”

“Unfortunately, no. We’re still unable to locate them.” Baatar Sr. sighs. “I’m sorry.”

“Its okay.” Baatar Jr. says.

“Its like she just disappeared.” Su says.

Baatar Sr. is about to say something when Wing and Wei come running out of the living room. “You guys might want to come and see this.”

Baatar Jr. and his sisters jump to their feet. “What is it?”

“Come on.” Both the twins say.

The kids follow them into the living room and they walk over to a computer. “We found Christine.” Wei says.

“Really? Where is she?” Kuvira asks.

“Cipher kidnapped her.”

_“What?!”_ Baatar Jr. exclaims.

“We have to find her!” Su exclaims.

“But we don’t know where she is even.” Wei says.

“Wait, what?” Evelyn frowns. “But you said _—_ ”

Wei interrupts her. “What I said was that we found surveillance footage from where she was last spotted, but we have no idea where she is now.”

“Oh.” Evelyn says. “My apologies.”

“Its okay.” Wing says. “On the other hand, at least we now have a clue as to where she might be.”

“Well, let’s go.” Kuvira says, walking to the door.

“Wait, hold up.” Baatar Sr. says.

“Why?” Kuvira asks, turning around. “If we have a lead then we need to go.”

“Yes, I know.” Baatar Sr. says. “But we have to make a plan first. We can’t just run off without a plan.”

Kuvira groans. “Fine.”

* * *

I let out a yell as I blast fire at Cipher, she uses her water to stop it, creating a cloud of steam. I run at her and tackle her to the ground, but she’s too quick and she shoves me backwards. I let out a gasp as I slam into the ground. My ribs burn. I jump to my feet and run at her again. Cipher side-steps me and I duck as she sends out a stream of water. I thrust my fist forward to release a jet of fire, but I’m stopped before I’m even able to make smoke, my arm begins to twitch and I groan in pain. My body lifts off the ground under the force of Cipher’s bloodbending grip. I scream in pain as my limbs bend near their breaking point. Dark spots crowd my vision and then everything go black.


	45. Chaos In Chicago

The kids pace back and forth. Baatar Sr. is talking to Wing and Wei about a possible plan to find Christine. Baatar Jr. lets out a frustrated sigh and sat down on the floor. He put his head in his hands. _I need to find mom. I_ just _have to._ The front door opens. Baatar and his sisters look up and see Lin Beifong walking into the house. Lin walked up to the kids and she let out a sigh.

“Any news on mom's condition?” Baatar Jr. asked.

She didn’t need to say anything the look in her eyes told them everything, Korra was running out of time. Lin still said nothing. Instead she walked over to the living room doors and pushed them open and the kids watched as she disappeared into the room.

“What plan do you guys have?” Lin asked, walking up to Baatar Sr.

“That’s what we’re trying to figure out.” Baatar Sr. says. “Do you have any updates on Korra’s condition?”

“Yes, I do.” Lin says.

Baatar raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Oh,” he says. “What is it?”

Lin sighed. “I spoke to the doctors at the hospital, they said that if we can’t find a healer in the next week then they’ll take Korra off life-support.”

_“What!?”_ Baatar Sr. exclaimed. “But… but they can’t do that, we still need to find Christine.”

“Well, then we better find her pretty damn fast because we don’t have much time.” Lin says.

Baatar Sr. sighed. “Well then let’s go.”  

* * *

I drive faster and faster, I look at my speedometer, I’m already going two hundred forty miles per hour. However, I lose control of my car and it crashes. I break the window and as I crawl out. I hear a _clink!_ I look to the side and see a round metal cylinder rolling to a stop by the side of the car. I hear a beeping noise and I jerk away from the car. The cylinder explodes and the force of the blast sends me flying down a hill. I tumble to the bottom and land with a thud. I hear footsteps and I shoot out a metal strip. I hear a gasp and then something sharp connects with my side. I groan. I try to move but I’m in so much pain. I black out.

* * *

I jerk awake. Thank god it was only a dream. I roll onto my side and slap my hand onto the ground. I let out a grunt as I push myself up.

_That’s the last time I’m going to underestimate Cipher’s power._ I think.

I sit on my knees and hunch forward, my body was still so sore. I hear footsteps and I look up. I see Cipher walking towards the cell. I let out a sigh. Cipher walks into the cell. “Hey.” she says.

“Hey.” I say, clutching my ribs.

“There’s some other people hear to see you.” she says.

I frown. “Other people…” My voice trails off when I see them. I watch as Kuvira’s parents walk into the cell. “Hey Christine.” her father says.

My eyes go wide and I look from Kuvira’s father to her mother. “What are you guys doing here? Shouldn’t you be with the Governor, helping him run the state of Yi?”

“Well…” her father says. “We were until Cipher offered us a better job.”

“Why on earth would you guys want to work with Cipher?”  

“Besides,” Kuvira’s mother says. “We wanted to help her capture you.”

“Why?” I ask.

“Because you killed our daughter!” Kuvira’s father yelled.

“I didn’t kill Kuvira, Evelyn did.” I say.

“You may not have killed Kuvira directly, but you were the reason that she died!” Kuvira’s mother screamed. Kuvira’s parents start to walk into the cell and I back up. I hit the wall. Kuvira’s parents charge at me and all I can do is watch.


	46. Down To The Wire

I duck as Kuvira’s parents swing at me. Both her parents take turns trying to attack me. Kuvira’s father lets out a yell as he swings his arm at me. I duck and grab onto his arm. I push him back and he stumbles backward.

“Look, I’m sorry you lost Kuvira.” I say as I avoid another blow. “But as I’ve been trying to say, I didn’t kill her!”

I block another blow and I kick out a blast of fire. Kuvira’s parents jump out of the way and I take that advantage to run out of the cell. Cipher tries to bloodbend me and I dodge the attack. I run through the train. I hear footsteps behind me and I continue to run. I reach the front of the train and I break open the window. I lean out the window and hold onto the windowsill. I’m just about to jump when something wraps around my ankle. I’m pulled back into the train and I thrust my arm forward, sending out a chunk of earth from outside. It slams into Kuvira’s mom’s chest and she screams. She let’s go. I’m about to jump when my body starts to bend and twitch. I scream and Cipher bloodbends me harder. She motions her hand and I slam into the wall. I fall to the ground and I black out.

* * *

Something smacks me hard in the face and I jerk awake. I let out a yell. “Ow!” I reposition my jaw and look up. Cipher stands over me. “What do you want?” I say, my voice hoarse.

Cipher yanks me to my feet and I swing at her. She jerks back and curls her hand into a fist, I jerk back just in time. I shoot a platinum strip at her and she dives out of the way.

“I want to make you a deal.” Cipher says and I stop my attacks.

“What kind of deal?” I ask.

“How about we call a truce?”

“What!? Why?”

“Well, as I told you earlier I’m the only one that can save Korra.”

“Like I would believe you.” I growl.

“You have to trust me.”

“No way.”

I’m about to run at her when I hear a rumbling sound. The rumbling becomes louder and moments later the cell door bursts open.

“Let her go!” A voice yells.

I look over at the person who the voice belongs to. “Junior, Kuvira, you kids are okay!”

The kids all drop into a bending stance. “Let her go!” they yell again.

Cipher starts to run, but Baatar Jr. twitches his fingers and Cipher’s body seizes up. “You’re not going anywhere!” he yells. With a swift motion of his hands, Baatar sent Cipher crashing into the wall.

Baatar and the girls run over to me and give me a hug. “We missed you so much mom.”

“I know.” I say. When we break apart I sigh. “So… How’s Korra doing?”

The kids look at one another. Kuvira sighs and says. “The doctors are going to take her off life-support today.”

_“What?!”_ I exclaim. Fear pulses through my chest. I grab onto their hands and together we run out of the cell. We run out of Erudite headquarters and towards the hospital. I just hope that we make it there in time.


	47. Happy Ending

Lin ran towards the Emergency Room, she had just got word that the kids had found Christine. Now she needs to stop the doctors from taking Korra off life-support. She bursts through the door, just as the doctors were wheeling Korra’s hospital bed out of her room. “Wait, stop!” Lin says, urgently.

The doctors stopped and looked at her. “What’s going on, Chief?”

“We’ve…” Lin takes a deep breath and continues speaking. “We’ve found Christine.”

“Where is she?” the doctors ask.

“She’ll be here soon.” Lin says.

* * *

I run faster and faster. I push open the doors to the hospital and I run towards the ICU. When I get there I see Lin, and the two nurses, with Korra on a hospital bed. “Wait, stop!” I say.

Lin turns toward me. “Oh thank god you're here.” she says.

“You can’t take Korra off life-support.” I say.

“But she’s been on it for the past two weeks.” One of the doctors says.

“Yes, but I know that I can bring her back.” I say.

“Alright. Try your best then.”

I walk over to Korra and take a deep breath. I bend out a blob of water and then enter The Avatar State. The water around Korra glows bright blue and moments later Korra starts to cough. When she’s finished coughing, she opens her eyes and looks over at me. “Christine?” she says, weakly.

“Hi.” I say.

“Wha _—_ what happened?” she asks.

“I’ll tell you later.” I say. “There’s just too much to tell you.”

Korra pulls me in for a kiss and when we break apart, she says. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” I say.

“Mom!”

Me and Korra look up and see the kids running into the living room. Baatar, Kuvira, Evelyn and Suyin all give Korra a hug. “We missed you so much.”

“I know,” Korra says, returning the hug. “I missed you guys too.”

* * *

I finish telling Korra what happened three weeks ago. I tell her about Cipher and Kuvira’s parents. I tell her “car accident” and then me being kidnapped as well as my constant battle with Cipher. I also tell her about how the kids found and saved me from Cipher.

“Wow.” she says.

“I know,” I say. “When I arrived at the hospital, Lin was already there begging them to keep you on life-support. I told the doctor’s that I could heal you, but they were a little uneasy at first. But they eventually let me do my work and now look where we are.” I pause and look down. “Well, I mean you’re in a wheelchair.”

Korra chuckles.

I laugh. “But what I mean is that, at least you’re alive.”

“Yeah.” she says, pulling me down for a kiss. When we break apart she asks. “So, how long am I going to be in this wheelchair?”

“A few more days.” I say.

“Okay.” she says.

Moments later our kids run into the room. Baatar and Evelyn give Korra a hug and Su and Kuvira give me a hug. “We love you mom.” The kids say.

“We love you too.” Me and Korra say.


	48. A Happy Surprise

Later that evening Lin comes over to check on us. “How are you doing Korra?” she asks.

“I’m doing great,” Korra says. “I’m only in this wheelchair for a couple more days.”

Lin nods and then turns to me. “Cipher’s been locked up, so don’t be expecting anymore trouble from her from now on.”

I nod. “Thank you, Lin.”

“No problem.” she turns to leave, but then stops. “Oh and Korra.”

“Yes?” she says.

“I just thought that I should let you know that everything in still in order for the trip next week.”

“Okay, thank you.” Korra says.

Lin smiles and walks out of the house

I furrow my eyebrows in confusion. “What trip?” I ask.

“You’ll see.” Korra smiles. “Its a surprise.”

* * *

I wheel Korra into the bedroom and I help her out of the wheelchair and she stands without problem. She gives me a hug. We hold each other for a moment longer and when she lets go she wraps her arms around my waist. I smile and she grins. My eyes go wide as she pulls me onto the bed. She pulls me in for a kiss and when we break apart she smiles. “I love you.” she says.

“I love you too.” I say.

* * *

The next morning Korra and I walk downstairs with our kids and have breakfast. Afterwards, we get ready for our trip. Korra goes into the closet by the door and grabs our winter jackets. The kids put their coats on and Korra hands me mine. “Here you go.” she says.

I give her a confused look and put it on. We hear the honk of a car horn and we look outside. There’s a car parked beside the sidewalk. Korra walks outside and me and the kids follow her. The car window rolls down. “Hey, Lin.” Korra says.

“Hey, guys.” she says. “Your already to go?”

Korra nods. “Yes, we are.”

We all pile into the car and Korra sits in the passenger seat, while me and the kids get into the back. I get in and close the door. At that exact moment I realize that I’m squished against the door. “Um, Lin.” I say. “There’s not enough room for all of us.”

“Don’t worry, I got it.” Korra says.

She gets out and I open the door. I hop out and Su hops into the front. I hop back in and Korra gets in as well. “Umm, Korra?” I say. “There’s not enough room.”

“Don’t worry.” she says. “There will be in a second.” She gets in and she sits on my lap.

“Really?” I say, raising an eyebrow at her.

“I told you there would be enough room.” she says with a playful smirk. She starts to bounce up and down on my lap.

“Korra, will you please _—_ _oof!”_ Korra bounces down really hard on my lap and I look up at her. “Really?”

She starts to laugh and Lin starts to drive. I enjoy the rest of the ride to wherever we are going.


	49. Family

We arrive in Zaofu and drive to the Beifong estate. Korra get’s out of the car and says. “I’ll be right back.”

She goes inside the house and moments later she comes back out with Wing and Wei as well as Huan, Opal and Baatar Sr. she talks to them for a moment and then get’s back into the car and sits on my lap again. The rest of the Beifong family get into their car and we start to drive.

* * *

We arrive in The South Pole and get out of the car. The kids and Lin are trailing behind us. I start to shiver and I take a deep breath. I warm up instantly. One of the upsides to being a firebender is being able to keep yourself warm. We start to walk and I give Korra questioning look. “Why are we in The South Pole?” I ask.

“You’ll see.” Korra says.

We arrive at the southern spirit portal and I look at Korra in confusion. “Wait, we’re going to The Spirit World? What are earth for?”

Korra looks back at us and then at Lin. Lin looks at the rest of us in confusion, but then shrugs.

“Like I said, you’ll see,” Korra says, grabbing my hand. She guides me into The Spirit World with everyone else in tow.

* * *

I look at The Spirit World in awe and I hear the gasps of our kids behind me. “Whoa! Cool” they exclaim. “I’ve always wanted to see The Spirit World!”

We arrive a cabin and Korra leads us up to the front door. I give Korra another confused look. “Korra, what’s going on?” While we could be here to make sure The Spirit World was safe, that wouldn’t explain all the secrecy. Something else was going on here.

Korra smiles at me and takes my hand, leading us towards the front of the cabin. “You’ll see in a minute, Christine. I promise.”

I look back at our kids and then at the rest of the Beifong family. I turn back to Korra and she smiles and leads us into the house. We walk to the living room of the cabin and Lin still looks confused. “Okay, seriously Korra, what are we…” Her voice trails off and I follow her gaze across the room. My jaw drops. _“Su?!”_ Me and Lin say at the same time.

Su smiles at us. “Hey, guys.”

_“Mom?!”_ Opal and the rest of the Beifong family exclaim.

Opal and her brothers run up to Su and give her a hug.

Kuvira tugs on my shirt. “Who's that, mom?”

“Huh, oh! This is Su. She looked after me when I ran away from home.” I say.

Kuvira and the other kids smile. “Cool!”

They run up to her and give her a hug. Su smiles at me and says. “You have kids!”

“Yeah,” I say, then I point at Su. “That’s Su. I named her after you.” I point at Kuvira, Baatar and Evelyn. “Then there's Kuvira, that’s Baatar Jr. and that one's Evelyn.”

Su is about to say something when a new voice pipes up. “Christine? Is that you?”

I look over at the person who the voice belonged to. _“Kuvira?!”_

Kuvira smiles and walks up to me, she gives me a hug and I bury my face in her shirt. She let’s go and I look behind her. I see the silhouette of another person. The person steps forward and that’s when I see him. “Baatar!”

“Hello, Christine.” he says.


	50. Epilogue

I stand there speechless, I try to speak but I’m too shocked. I try again and end up sputtering instead. Baatar Jr. walks up to me and gives me a hug. I stand there too stiff and shocked to move. Soon I relax and I lean into him. Baatar holds me close and when I pull away I smile at him. I turn around and grab onto his hand. With my other hand I do the same thing with Kuvira. “I wanna show you guys something.” We walk over to the kids and I point at them in turn. “That’s Su, that one in the middle is Baatar Jr.” I turn back to Baatar. “Me and Korra named him after you.” I point at Kuvira. “This one’s Kuvira and the one standing beside her is Evelyn.”

“Awww, they’re cute.” Baatar and Kuvira say.

“I know.” I say.

“But I have a question.” Baatar Jr. asks.

“What’s that?”

“If my name is Baatar Jr. and I’m the original one, does that make me Baatar Sr. or Baatar Jr. _Jr._ and if it makes me Baatar Sr. than what is my father? Would he be Baatar Sr. _Sr.?”_

“Uh…” I say. “I’m not really sure.”

Kuvira laughs. “Yeah, so what does that make me? Kuvira _Sr.?_ I’m not that _old!_ ”

I groan. “I don’t know. Ugh. You guys are giving me a headache.”

“Sorry.” Baatar says.

He gives me another hug and when we break apart, Korra walks up and puts her hand on my shoulder. I squeeze her hand. Kuvira walks over to Korra and gives her a hug. “Hey,” she says.

“Hey.” Korra says.

“Thanks for looking after Christine.” Kuvira says.

“No problem.”

Kuvira says. “You did the one thing I always struggled with, you kept her safe.”

“Thanks.” Korra says.

Korra and Kuvira hug one more time and when they break apart, she walks back to me and the kids follow. We walk to the door, but just before we leave Kuvira says. “Hey, Christine?”

I turn around. “Yes?”

Kuvira walks up to me and gives me another hug, when we break apart this time though she pulls me in for a kiss. I flinch but don’t pull away. When we break apart I blush. “I always loved you Christine.” Kuvira says. “I always will.”

“I love you too.”

I turn away. Korra and the kids, as well the rest of the Beifong family follow me out of the house. We walk out of The Spirit World and back to our cars. We pile inside and once again Korra sits on my lap. Lin drives us back to Chicago and drops us off at our house and we go inside. We sit down on the couch and I lean my head on Korra she smiles down at me. No matter what happens we will be there for one another. We will keep each other safe and we will be a family.   


	51. Looking To The Future

I walk through the police station in Chicago and to up to the front desk, where a man with black hair, a round face and is wearing a police uniform sits. There are police officers milling around near the front entrance. The man at the desk looks up and when he sees me, he practically jumps out of his seat. “Avatar Christine!” he exclaims with a salute.

“Good morning, Sergeant Shon.” I nod and return the salute. “Please, just call me Christine.”

Shon nods and then asks. “What are you doing here?”

I look around—my heart is thumping hard in my chest—and lean in so that no one else can hear me and whisper. “You can’t tell anyone else this, but I need to see a prisoner.”

Shon frowns for a moment and then asks. “Which one?”

“Prisoner six-nine-three.” I whisper softly.

He jumps out of his seat. _“Prisoner six-nine-three!”_

I cringe and look around the room, all of the officers by the door have jumped to their feet. I turn back to Shon. “ _Sergeant!_ ”

Shon shrinks back in his seat. “But she’s a highly dangerous inmate, why would you want to see her?”

“Just let me back there.” I say.

He nods and gets up from his seat. He signals for the guards by the door to follow, but I stop him. “No, guards.” I say. “I want it to be just me and her.”

He nods again, he motions for me to follow him and I do, as we walk passed the other cells, he asks. “Does Korra know you’re here?”

“No.” I say. “I told her that I was going out with some friends. But she doesn’t need to know about this.”

Shon nods. “Okay.”

We stop at a cell, in the solitary confinement section and Shon salutes to the two guards standing there. The guards return the salute. “Sergeant.” The two guards walk away and that just leaves me and Shon.

He opens the door to the cell and I walk inside. “Do you want the door open?” he asks.

“No.” I say. “Close the door.” He nods and the door slams shut and locks.

I look across the room and at the women sitting on a bed at the very end of the cell. Her blonde hair hanging loose around her shoulders and her hands bound together with metal shackles.  

“I guess I should consider myself lucky that the Avatar is here to visit me in my lonely prison cell.”

“You should consider yourself lucky that I spared your life a couple of weeks ago.” I say.

Cipher scoffs. “Why are you really here?”

“I’m here because, you’re going to tell me something.”

Cipher gets up off her cell bed and starts to walk towards me, but she’s only able to walk a couple of feet before the chains jerk her back. She swears under her breath and looks me in the eye. I stand there, unflinching.

“Alright, what is it that you want to know?” she asks, her voice flat and unemotional.

“Where is the Beifong family?”

She smirks. “I don’t know.”

“Okay, you want to do this the hard way.” I say, rolling up my sleeves. “We can do this the hard way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sergeant Shon is my OC.


	52. Betrayed

I walk out of the cell and Shon jumps to his feet when he sees me. He salutes and together we walk down the hallway. I shake out my hands and look at them, there are dark bruises starting to form on my knuckles, as well as some dried blood.

“Did Cipher tell you what you need to know?” Shon asks as we walk to the lobby of the police station.

“Yes, she did.” I say. “She’s probably going to need a healer though.” Shon raises an eyebrow at me, but I just shrug. “It was the only way to make her talk.”

“So what is your next move?”

“I’m not really sure.” I say. “Just because I have the Beifong’s location doesn’t mean that I can waltz into wherever they’re being held. I need to be smart about this.”

“Would you like my soldiers to assist you?”

“No, I want to do this on my own.”

I walk out of the police station and get into my new car. I turn the keys in the ignition. The car doesn’t start. I try again, but still the car won’t start. I let out a sigh. I grab my keys. I get out and start to walk.

* * *

I arrive at my house and walk inside. The lights are off, which is strange I was pretty sure that I turned them on before I left this morning. I walk around the house.

“Hello?” I say. “Anyone home?”

My voice echoes throughout the house. I hear a creak and look around but I don’t see anything. I hear a door slam and I run upstairs but there’s no one there.

“Korra? Kids? Anyone home?”

Something wraps my mouth and I tug at it, but it won’t budge. Something hard connects with my temple and I groan and grab the side of my head. I feel something grab onto my arms and yanks me to the side. I fall to the side. I hear a click and I stiffen. I try to see who it is, but my vision is blurry. I’m dragged across the floor and I hear the sound of car engine and I start to thrash. I hear a door open and I’m dragged again. I thrash again but its no use. I’m laid down and I hear a car door slam shut. I try to move, but my body is paralysed. I hear a hiss and start feel drowsy, I try to keep my eyes open, but its no use. My eyes close and I pass out.

* * *

I let out a pained groan as consciousness returns to me. My eyes flicker open and I drag my hand across the floor and it jerks to as stop, I can feel a metal restraint on both hands. Once again I was tied down. I hear the squeak of a door and I look over at it. Its open. Someone walks inside and turns on the lights. “Hey.” A voice says.

When see who it is my jaw drops. _“Junior?!”_

My son, Baatar Jr., walks over to me and stands by the bed that I’m strapped to. I try to move, but its no use. My brain buzzes in confusion. _Why was I tied down? Why was Baatar Jr. looking guilty? What was going on?_ I shake the thought from my head. I hear another squeak and I look back at the door. Several other people walk in. I watch as my ex-wife walks inside. “No. Kuvira?”

“Hey, Christine.” she says.

Kuvira says nothing. I look at her, still confused. “How…? What are you…?” The words get stuck in my throat. “I don’t understand.”

Before she’s able to answer, three other voices speak. “Hey mom.”

I look over and see my three daughters walk into the room and soon after Korra walks in. I try to speak but I unable to form words. I just lay there and watch them.


	53. More Than Meets The Eye

I stare at Kuvira wide-eyed. My heart is thumping like mad in my chest. I take a deep breath and it shakes on the way out. “What are you doing here? _How_ are you here?” I finally ask. “You’re supposed to be dead.”

“I honestly have no idea.” she says.

I try to move my hand but it doesn’t get very far before the restraint pulls it to a stop. I look past Kuvira and at Korra. Our eyes meet for a moment and then Kuvira steps into my line of sight. Kuvira turns around and says something to Korra, she nods and ushers the kids out of the room. Kuvira lets out a sigh and turns back to me. I look up at her. She reaches down and grabs my hand. She then laces her fingers with mine and pulls my hand up as far as the restraint will allow. She holds onto my hand for just a moment before undoing the restraint.

“What are you doing?” I ask, confused.

“Getting you out of here.” she says, as she undoes the last restraint, she helps me to my feet.

Moments later the door to the cell opens and Korra steps inside she looks at Kuvira in confusion. “What is it you think you’re doing?”

“What does it look like I am doing?” Kuvira says, with a smirk. “I’m getting her out of here.”

“I can’t let you do that.” Korra says.

“If you want Christine, you’ll have to go through me first.” Kuvira says.

“Very well.” Korra says. “I guess you leave me no choice.”

Without warning she sends out a blast of lightning and I jump in front of Kuvira. I don’t have enough time to redirect it and the lightning courses through my body. I scream as it shoots across my chest. The lightning explodes against the wall. I land on the ground with a thud and my vision begins to shift in and out of focus. I black out.

* * *

I jerk awake and sit up. I put my hand on my head. A soft groan makes its way out past my lips. My vision clears and someone puts their hand on my shoulder. I flinch away from it, but the grip doesn’t loosen. Through the ringing in my ears, I hear a voice. “Christine?”

I look up at the person standing above me. “Korra?”

“Hey.” she says.

“Where are we? What happened?”

Korra takes a deep breath and sits down next to me, she runs her hand across my back and I lean against her. “What happened?” I ask again.

“We’re at the police station.” she says.

“What?” I say. “Why?”

“Well…” Korra starts to say, but a voice interrupts her. “You’re not plotting an escape with the prisoner, are you Korra?”

Korra gets up and salutes to the person walking towards her. “Not at all.” she says.

I turn around and see Kuvira walking towards us with the kids trailing behind her. Kuvira stops and returns the salute.

I look back and forth at Korra and Kuvira. “Wait…” I start to say, but Kuvira interrupts me. “Ah, ah, ah. Shhh!” She covers my mouth with her hand. She looks over at Korra and nods. Korra walks behind me and puts my arms behind my back. She then wrenches me to my feet. She pushes me forward, forcing me to walk. We turn a corner and walk down another hallway, coming to a stop at a cell at the very end of the hallway. I pull away from Korra and turn towards the cell door. That’s when I realize where we are.

_“No!”_ I scream.


	54. We Really Screwed Things Up

Korra and Kuvira push me towards the cell. I turn away from it and they push me forward again.

“Open the door.” Kuvira says.

“What?” I say, confused.

“Open the cell door.” Kuvira says, pushing me forward again.

“Are you crazy? No, I won’t.” I say, pulling away from her.

“You will, if you want to see the Beifongs again.”

I stop trying to pull away and stare at her wide-eyed. “What?! You’re the one who took them?”

“Well, not directly.” Kuvira says. “But, I did tell Cipher where to find them.”

“But, _how?_ ” I ask. _“How_ were you able to talk to Cipher when she’s in prison?”

“The Spirit World, duh.” Korra says, with a smirk.

“Wait, _what!?_ ” My eyes go wide. “She’s able to go into The Spirit World!?”

Korra is about to say something, but Kuvira interjects. “Careful.” she says. “What are you telling her?”

I look at the two women and then glance at my kids. So far, they have remained silent on this matter. I turn back to Kuvira and Korra. They’re staring each other down.

After a long moment Kuvira finally speaks. “Christine, open the cell door.”

_“What?!”_ I exclaim, in shock.

“You heard me.” she says. “Now open the door.”

_“No!”_

Kuvira sighs and without warning she lunges for me. I don’t get out of the way fast enough and Kuvira slams me into the wall. I grunt in pain and my head starts to feel fuzzy. My vision starts to blur and I struggle to stay awake. But I push through. I swing at Kuvira and she blocks the blow, grabbing onto my waist and throwing me back against the cell door. I land with a thud. I let out a wheezed breath and Kuvira yanks me to my feet.

I put my hands up. “Alright, alright. I’ll open the door.”

Kuvira releases me and I drop into my platinum bending stance. I take a deep breath and push my hands forward and the door unlocks. I open the door and Kuvira, Korra and the kids walk past me and into the cell. I follow them. Cipher looks up at us when we enter. She grins when she sees me. “Well, hello Christine.”

I nod. “Cipher.”

“What are you doing here?”

“Don’t ask me.” I say, bitterly. “Ask Kuvira and Korra, they’re the ones who dragged me here.”

Cipher nods and looks at Korra and Kuvira. “Everything went according to plan?” she asks. “There are no loose ends to tie up later?”

Kuvira nods. “There are no loose ends. Only this one if she doesn’t do what we ask.” She points at me. “But I don’t believe that she’ll… disagree with what we have to ask of her.”

“Alright.” Cipher says and she turns to me. She smiles at me and then nods at Kuvira. Kuvira takes a deep breath and clenches her fists. The platinum shackles on Cipher’s wrists pop off and she smirks. Now free of her chains, Cipher walks over to me and smiles. I subconsciously start to back up and I back into the wall. Cipher nods to Korra and Kuvira, they walk over to me and grab onto my arms. They handcuff my hands behind my back. I try to bend them off, but they shock me. I let out a scream in pain. Electricity courses through my body. I shudder in pain and quit struggling, my body starts to relax and my eyes close.

Cipher nods to everyone else. “Let’s go.”

Together Kuvira and Korra carry Christine out of the cell with Cipher and the kids following close behind.


	55. Shocked

_“Mom?”_

I jerk awake and rub my face, shielding my eyes from the bright lights. A moment later though, my eyes adjust to the bright, pale lights and that’s when I see him. I cough. “Junior?” I breathe in deeply and it shake on the way out. My head pounds and I let out a groan. I turn my head to the side and close my eyes for a moment. I take another deep breath and look back over at my son.

“Son?” I say.

“Yes, mother?” he says.

“Are we home?” I ask.

Baatar doesn’t say anything, for a moment, he just looks down at his shoes and sniffles. He wipes his eyes and looks at me. His eyes are red and bloodshot, probably from crying. He holds onto my hand and looks at me.

“Are we home?” I ask again.

“No.” he says, his voice barely a whisper and his head hung low.

“Then where are we?”

Baatar sighs and looks at me again. He didn’t need to say anything. We were in Erudite headquarters. I shouldn’t even have asked.

“Baatar?” I say. “Where’s Korra?”

“She’s alright, so is Kuvira.” he says, softly.

I nod and close my eyes, trying to keep the tears from falling. “Good.”

“Mom?” Baatar says. “Are you okay?”

I wipe my eyes. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

Baatar nods and laces his fingers with mine. I grip them hard and he looks at me again. “Baatar, sweetie, I need to ask you something.”

“What is it, mom?”

“Do you know what Cipher’s planning?” I ask, looking into his eyes. Baatar just stares at me blankly and I squeeze his hand again.

Junior clears his throat and looks down for a moment. “Um…” he starts to say. “She’s, um…” His voice trails off. He clears his throat and says. “You know what she’s planning.”

I furrow my eyebrows in confusion. “What do you mean?”

Baatar sighs. “She has the Beifongs, you know what she’s planning.”

“Wait, what?” I say. “What do you mean she…?” At that moment it hits me and my eyes go wide. “Oh no.”

“I’m sorry.” he says. “Truly, I am.”

I hear the cell door open and I see Cipher walk inside, with Korra in chains behind her and Kuvira and the Beifongs beside her.

“Hello, Christine.” They all say.


	56. Broken Things

I look at the Beifong family wide-eyed. I stare at Baatar Sr. and he stares back at me. He walks over to me and stops by the bed. “Hey, Christine.” he says.

I look from him to the rest of the family. I look from the twins to Huan and then finally I look at Opal. “Opal?” I say.

“Hey, Christine.” she says.

With tears in my eyes I look over at Kuvira. “How… could you do this? I thought you loved me.”

“Well you see. _That’s_ what I thought too. _I_ thought that _you_ loved _me.”_

I scrunch my eyebrows together. “What are you talking about? Of _course_ I love _you._ ”

Kuvira scoffs and walks up beside my bed. “If you loved me, you wouldn’t have _abandoned_ me!”

“But I didn’t.” I look over a Korra. “Go on Korra, tell her.”

Korra starts to say something but Kuvira interrupts. “Don’t… answer that. Do you know why Korra?” Korra shakes her head and Kuvira continues. “‘Cause Christine needs to stand up for herself, she’s been hiding behind you and me, for the last fifteen years.”

“Alright.” Korra says, stepping away from me and walking back to Kuvira.

“Well?” Kuvira says.

I sigh. “Alright, you’re right.” I look at Kuvira. “You want to know the truth?”

Kuvira doesn’t say anything.

I swallow hard. “The reason I left you and had kids with Korra was because…” I take a deep breath. “You _died!_ _Your_ the _one_ who left _me_ , what’d you think, that the day you died, that I wasn’t going to be with anyone else? That just because you weren’t there, that I wasn’t going to move on with my life. That’s not how life works! You just have to move on.” I breathe in deeply to calm my nerves. I look back at Kuvira and flinch when I see her expression. Its completely blank. I’ve seen that expression before—It was when she first betrayed me. I smile nervously and say. “So… um, That… um, that came out wrong.” I get off the bed and walk over to Kuvira, I put my hand on her cheek. “I’m sorry, okay?”  
Kuvira doesn’t say anything, she just stares at me. Moments later her expression softens and she lets out a sigh. She grabs onto the collar of my shirt, my eyes go wide. I let out a muffled yelp as she pulls me in for a kiss. I try to push her away, but she’s to strong. I try and muster all the strength I have. I shove her away, wiping my mouth with my arm. “Why did you do that!?” I yell.

“‘Cause, I love you!” she yells back.

“If you really loved me you would’ve just accepted my current relationship with Korra, you wouldn’t be working with Cipher and wouldn’t have kidnapped me and Korra!” Kuvira starts to walk towards me and I shove her backwards. “Leave me alone! I—” The words get caught in my throat. “I don’t love you anymore.”

As much as the words break my heart as I say them, its true. I’m in love with Korra. I wouldn’t have married and had kids with her otherwise. The look in Kuvira’s eyes makes my heart shatter and she lets out a sigh. When she looks at me again though, her stare is cold. I back away slowly and Kuvira runs at me. She tackles me to the ground and I let out a strangled scream as my ribs bruise. A breath hitches in my throat and my vision blurs. Kuvira yanks me to my feet and I thrust my fist forward, it strikes her in the face. Kuvira releases me and stumbles backward. Blood pouring freely from her nose. I look over her shoulder and notice that the Beifongs and Cipher are running out of the cell.

“No, stop them!” I yell, trying to push my way past Kuvira. “Don’t let them escape!”

I struggle past Kuvira and then run out of the cell. I catch up with them and Cipher skids to a stop. She clenches her fists and my body seizes up under the control of her bloodbending grip. I scream and Cipher flicks her wrist. I crash into the wall and fall to the ground.

I black out.


	57. Broken Hearted

_“Mom, wake up!”_

I let out a groan and my eyes flicker open. My vision clears and I see Baatar kneeling beside me, with a blob of water pressed against my head. The pounding in my head disappears a moment later, replaced instead by a dull throbbing.

I focus my eyes on my son. “Junior?”

“Hey.” he says.

“Where are your sisters?” I ask.

“There here with Korra and Kuvira.” he says.

“Why?” I ask.

Junior helps me to my feet. “Their loyalty is split between Korra and Kuvira. Su and my sister are trying to figure out what to do.”

He gives me a hug. I look around. We are in one of the hallways near the lab. I put my hand on the back of my head and it comes away sticky with blood. I start to feel light-headed and I bring my hand up to Junior’s cheek. He holds onto it.

“Son?” I say, my voice hoarse.

“Yes, mother?”

“You need to get out of here.” I say. “You need to go find Cipher and bring her back to me.”

“What about Kuvira and Korra?” he asks.

I grunt in pain as I drag myself towards the wall. “As long as Korra stays here, she’ll be safe.” I let out a sharp breath. “She too valuable to Kuvira. Both me and Kuvira know that the moment she does something to Korra, that I’ll be back to finish her off.”

“What about my sisters?”

“The same holds true with them as well. As long as they stay here, they’ll be safe. Kuvira wouldn’t risk hurting them.”

Baatar Junior gives me a hug and I grimace in pain, he doesn’t notice. He lets go and I notice there are tears in his eyes. “I love you, mom.” he says, his voice breaking.

“I love you, too.” I say. “Now go!”

He nods and runs off. I breathe in deeply and lean my head against the wall. Tears fall from my eyes and stain my cheeks. I hear footsteps coming from around the corner. I look up and see Kuvira, Korra and the remainder of the kids walking over to me. Kuvira yanks me to my feet and I don’t even bother pulling away. We start to walk down the hallway. We walk to the room where I once faced simulation after simulation. Kuvira puts handcuffs on my wrists and attaches a pair of chains to them. Korra walks over to me and gives me a kiss. I try to keep myself pressed against her as long as possible. She pulls away and puts her head on my shoulder. Tears leak from my eyes and I lean into her. A moment later she whispers. “I’m sorry.”

I pull away. “For what?”

“For what I’m about to do.” she says.

Korra pulls away and drops into a lightningbending stance and aims for the chains. She lets out a blast of lightning and it comes in contact with the chains. The lightning shocks me and I scream, collapsing onto the ground. My heart flutters and my vision starts to blur and shift in and out of focus. My head pounds and I start to breathe heavily.

“Korra, stop!” I yell. “I thought you loved me!”

The lightning continues flowing. My vision starts to go black and I know I’m going to go unconscious.

_“Stop!”_ I say again, my voice getting softer and softer. “Please… stop.”

I black out.


	58. Ill Tidings

Junior runs to the police station and bursts through the doors. “Lin!” he yells.

The chef of police looks up at him. “Junior?” she says. “What are you doing here?”

“Cipher’s escaped. She attacked my parents and now we can’t find her. We need your help.”

_“What?!”_ Lin exclaims. “Cipher escaped _prison?!_ Why didn’t anyone tell me.”

“Uhhh… I don’t know.” Junior says.

Lin looks at Junior, but then yells. “Sergeant Shon!” She received no answer. _“Sergeant Shon!”_ Still nothing. Lin starts to walk to down the hallway, but a moment later Sergeant Shon appears and salutes.

“What is it, Chief?”

“I have a question for you sergeant.”

“Yes, Chief?”

“What’s the current status on prisoner six-nine-three?”

Shon blinks at Lin in confusion. “Come again?”

_“_ Prisoner six-nine-three, Cipher, our newest arrival.”

“Oh!” he exclaims. “Uh, well… Why are you even asking me this? You know that she’s in her cell in the solitary confinement section.”

“No she’s not!” Junior exclaims. “She’s escaped! Won’t you listen to me?!”

Lin looks from Shon to Junior and back again. “Shon, where’s Cipher?”

“I already told you.” Shon says. “She’s in her cell.”

“You _lying!_ ” Lin says.

_“What?!”_ Shon exclaims. “Why would I lie to you?”

Junior walks up to Sergeant Shon and drops into a bloodbending stance. “I’ll give you ten seconds to tell us the truth.” he says and he starts counting. “Ten... ”

“I… I don’t know!” Shon exclaims.

“Nine…”

“Wait…”

“Eight… Seven.”

“Lin… please. You can’t let Junior do this.”

“Six… Five.”

“Lin…”

“Four… Three.”

“Wait…”

“Two…”

“Please…”

_“One!”_

Junior twitches his fingers and the young sergeant’s body seized up. Shon groaned in pain. His veins and muscles jumped and twitched under the control of bloodbending. Shon let out a shrill shriek in pain, his limbs bending near their breaking point.

“Stop!” Shon screamed. “I’ll… I’ll tell you what you need to know.”

Junior lowered his hands and Shon dropped to the floor. “Where’s Cipher?” Before Baatar receives an answer though, something hard connects with his temple and he falls to the ground.

He blacked out.


	59. Light Fades

Lin let out a groan of pain. She coughed and rolled onto her side. Her eyes flickered open and she sat up. She felt light-headed and she pinched the bridge of her nose, hoping that will relieve some of the pressure. It doesn’t. Once her vision cleared, she looked around, but all she saw was pale white lights. She looked to her left and saw Junior sprawled on the ground. Blood was pouring from his nose and mouth. He coughed and a glob of blood splattered onto the floor.

“Oh my god! Junior!?” Lin exclaimed. “What happened?”

“Cipher…” he croaked. “She…” he coughed out another mouthful of blood. “She beat and bloodbent me.”        

“She did what?!” Lin yelled.

Junior coughed again and put his head down on the ground. His eyes closed and Lin panicked. She could tell by his heartbeat that Cipher had beat him almost to death and the bloodbending almost finished the job. Lin knew that she needed to get him to a healer and she needed to do it fast.        

“Hang on Baatar,” she says. “I’ll get us out of here.”

“Remarkable,” A voice says. “I’d love to see you try to get out of here.”

Lin turned toward the voice. “Cipher.” she snarled.

Cipher smirked. “I have to admit, I thought that the chief of police would be more aware of what was going on inside her own station house. I guess your not the great chief of police that you and your mother thought you would be.”

Lin growled. “You don’t know anything about me.”

Cipher raised her eyebrows in mock surprise. “I don’t? Oh, that’s a shame. I spend the last five years watching you from the shadows and I don’t know anything about you,” she smirked again. “Oh, no, Lin you are gravely mistaken. I know _everything_ about you. I know who your team is, I know who your family is, I know your weaknesses. I even know who your newest sergeant is,” she laughed. “He even works for me. Didn’t you know that?”

_“What?!”_ Lin exclaimed. “No, no, no, sergeant Shon works for me. I did all the paperwork to make sure he was a real worker before I hired him. He swore the oath. He works for me,” Lin paused. “Unless you have proof stating otherwise.”

Cipher nods then yells. “Sergeant Shon!”

The young sergeant walks into the room. “Yes, ma’am?”

“Show our guests to their new cell, will you?”

“Of course, ma’am.”

Sergeant Shon walks over to Lin and Junior. He yanks Junior off the ground and grabs onto Lin. He starts to drag them away. Lin starts to protest, but its no use.

_I thought I could trust him!_ Lin thought. _He betrayed me!_

Cipher watched as her captives were dragged away, then she turned away and started down the opposite hallway.

She had a job to finish.


	60. What Chance Do We Have?

I jerk awake. I sit up and the room spins. There’s the metallic taste of blood on my tongue. I cough and blood dribbles down my chin. I groan and clutch my chest, my heart flutters and I have a hard time breathing. Once my vision clears, I look around. The room I’m in is dark. I get off the bed and start to walk forward. But I’m stopped when something jerks me back. My shoulders ache. I see the glimmer of shackles on my wrists. I walk as far as the chains will allow me and look around. When i’m unable to see anything, I sit back down on the cell bed. A moment later, my cell door opens and I look up. Cipher and Kuvira walk toward me, with someone else trailing behind her. I recognize him instantly. “Sergeant Shon?”

“Hello, _Commander_ Christine.” he says in a mocking tone.

“You…,” My words get stuck in my throat but I push them out. “You work for Cipher?”

“Of course,” he says. “She’s the one who got me into the police force, to begin with. She knew that I could help her escape,” he smirks. “Which worked out quite well I have to admit.”

“I thought I could trust you,” I say, my head pounding. “I thought…” My voice trails off.

“Maybe you're not as smart as you think you are.” he says.

I try to say something but my words fail me. I look from Cipher to Shon and back again. Cipher says something to Shon. He nods and walks over to me. He walks behind me and takes the chains off the cuffs, leaving only shackles. Shon pushes me forward and I have no choice but to walk. Cipher and Kuvira follow behind me. I try and struggle out of the handcuffs, but they shock me and I shriek in pain. Shon’s grip on me doesn’t loosen. I struggle again, but I get shocked again. I start to feel drowsy and I struggle to keep my eyes open. My vision is shifting in and out of focus. I fight through the heavy feeling of sleep. I have to. We continue walking down the hallway and we arrive at a different cell. We go inside and Shon lets me go. The cell door slams shut and I look around. As I look around, I hear a voice.

_“Christine?”_

I look beside me and let out a gasp. _“Lin?”_

Lin grunts in pain and walks over to me. “Hey.”

“Are you okay?”

Lin lets out a sharp gasp. “Yep, just fine.”

She sits down next to me. I bend the water out of my hip flask and put my hands on her ribs. They heal a moment later.

“Is it just you here?” I ask. “Or…,” My voice trails off and my eyes go wide. “Where’s Junior?!”

“He’s here, don’t worry,” she says. “But he needs a healer.”  
Lin moves off to the side and I see Junior laying on the floor. His breathing is shallow. I run over to him and kneel down beside him. I lift his head up. “Junior, sweetie, can you hear me?”

Junior starts to cough and I see drops of crimson on the floor. Blood. A moment later his coughing ceased and he focuses his eyes on me. “Mom?” he says, his voice weak. He wipes the blood from his chin and takes my hand.

I bend the blob of water towards him and start to heal his body, though I’m unsure where the bone fracture is.

“You're okay,” I say, my voice quivering. “You're going to be okay.”

He nods and lays his head back down. His breathing is even more shallow. I try my best to keep the water glowing, but I don’t have enough energy to do so. The glow fades and Baatar passes out.


	61. Critical Mission Failure

I continue healing Junior, but there’s too much damage to his organs, I won’t be able to do this alone. I need someone else for Junior to get better. I need _Korra._ Lin walks over to me and kneels down beside me. She puts her hand on my shoulder and I don’t say anything. I just focus on Junior. The water around my hands glows for a moment. The glow fades and a moment later, Junior opens his eyes. “Mom?”

I sigh in relief. “Thank goodness you're alright.”

Baatar sighs.

“How do you feel?” I ask.

“Like I got hit by a train,” Junior says, grunting in pain as he tries to sit up. “How are you?”

“Meh,” I say, “I’m feeling about the same as you.”

Junior starts to laugh and it instantly turns into a coughing fit. He wheezes and I run my hand across his back. He continues coughing and when he’s done. He spits out blood. He wipes his mouth and sighs.

“We need to get you to a healer,” I say, then I pause, looking at the cell door. “Once we get out of here.”

I pick him up and look over at Lin. She walks over to cell door and takes a deep breath. She drops into a metalbending stance and pushes her hands forward. The cell door opens and I cheer. A voice interrupts our success though. “Don’t mean to burst your bubble, but you guys didn’t open up the door. I did.”

As soon as I realize who it is, my eyes go wide. “Cipher!?”

She smirks at me. “Hello Christine.”

She walks into the cell. With Korra and Kuvira, as well as sergeant Shon behind her. I back away slowly and Cipher steps forward. I take another step back. Cipher smirks again. “It looks like you want to ask me something, so just ask me.”

“Um…,” I say, my heart pounding. I look at the ground. “Can you…,” my voice trails off. I look up at her and take a deep breath. “Can you heal Junior for me? He’s on the verge of death and he has internal bleeding.”

Cipher tilts her head to the side. “Why would I do that?”

“‘Cause i’ll quit running from you if you do,” I say, my voice quivering. “I’ll do anything, okay? Just please heal my son.”

Junior coughs and looks up at me. “Mom, no. I’ll be okay.”

I don’t say anything.

Cipher puts her hand on her chin, thinking over the offer. “Hmm, I suppose that I could do that and considering that you’ve already offered to work for me, I will.”

I let out a sigh of relief. “Thank you.”

Cipher walks over to me and Junior shrinks back against my chest. Cipher bends the water from her water flask. The water glows bright for a moment and then returns to normal. “There, that should have done the job. I used spirit water, so he should be fine.”

I put Junior down and he’s able to stand. “I feel wonderful.” he says and he gives me a hug. “I love you, mom.”

“I love you, too, Junior.”

He lets go and Korra and Kuvira start to walk toward us, but I put up my hand. “Don’t,” I say, turning toward them. “I have to uphold my end of the deal.”

“Christine, no.” Korra says.

I walk over to her. “I have to.” I give her a hug. When we pull apart, I pull her in for one last kiss. I only pull away when I have to breathe. “I love you, Korra.”

“I love you, too.”

I turn away from Korra and walk over to Cipher, sergeant Shon joins us as well. We start to walk and I look at Korra one last time before she disappears from view.


	62. War Is Coming

_Present day…_

Kuvira, Korra, and Junior stand just outside the police station. Lin had called them there for a meeting. The three walked inside and up to Lin’s desk. There Lin sat, scrolling through footage after footage. She had to find Christine and the kids. Lin looked up at the team she assembled, which was consisted of, Kuvira—Christine’s ex-girlfriend—Korra and Christine’s second youngest, Baatar Jr. The other kids had betrayed them to help Cipher capture, Christine, once that happened they stayed with Cipher. Who knows where any of them were now.

“Thank you guys for coming to meet with me.” Lin says.

“No problem,” Kuvira says. “We couldn’t just sit back and watch as the world fell into chaos.”

“Well, then,” Lin says. “Let’s get started.”

Lin turned back to the computers when suddenly one of her officers comes running into the station. “Chief!”

“What is it, sergeant?”

The sergeant saluted and then said. “We’ve found Cipher and her team.”

* * *

_Three years earlier…_

_I let out a sigh as I pace back and forth in my cell. I don’t know where Cipher’s taking me, but there’s no point in asking. She won’t tell me anyway. I continue pacing back and forth, I try to go as slow as possible. I shake out my hands and I receive a powerful shock from the handcuffs on my wrists. My body lurches forward and I groan. The handcuffs beep and I feel something sharp stab into my wrists. I feel a cool liquid fill my veins and that’s when I realize that the handcuffs are giving me my daily dose of simulation serum. I breathe in deeply and clench my fists together, the handcuffs shock me again and I collapse onto the ground. The room spins and my vision blurs. I hear the echo of footsteps and I look up. I can see the silhouette of a person walking towards me. I black out._

* * *

Lin looked at her sergeant in shock. She looked from him to Korra to Kuvira and finally at the kids. Then she looked back at the sergeant. “You found Cipher and her team already?”

The sergeant nodded. “Yes, ma’am.”

“Well, where are they?” Lin asks.

The sergeant was about to speak when suddenly he was knocked to the ground. Lin knelt down beside the sergeant and she noticed a sharp piece of platinum sticking out of his neck. She checked his pulse, but it was too late. He was gone. Everyone dropped into their own bending stances. The door to the police station opens and a group of people walked inside. Soon it becomes clear as to who it is.

Kuvira takes a step back into shock. “Cipher?”

Cipher smirks. “Hello, Kuvira.”


	63. Shattered

Kuvira stood there unable to say anything. But Korra speaks a moment later. “What are you doing here? Where’s Christine? What did you do to her?”

“Christine’s with us, don’t you worry.” Cipher smirks. “I would never hurt her if that’s what your thinking.”

“Let me see her.” Korra says.

“Of course.” Cipher says. She whispers something to Shon. He nods and leaves the station.

* * *

I pace back and forth in my cell. I try to remember what I was doing, but I can’t. I can’t remember _anything._ I continue to pace, but a moment later sergeant Shon walks into the cell. “Your presence has been requested.”

“By who?” I ask.

“Cipher.”

I nod. “Alright, I’ll be there in a couple of minutes.”

Shon starts to leave but I stop him. “Where is she?”

“In Chicago,” he says. “She said that you would know where to find her.” He goes to leave again but then stops himself. “Before you leave you should probably go get Kuvira, Su, and Evelyn.”

I nod and Shon walks out of the cell, leaving the door open for me. I take a deep breath and grab my metal sword and my spools of metal cable. I attach them to my commander uniform and walk out of the cell.

* * *

The kids and I walk up Michigan Ave. and turn left. We walk to the police station and go inside. Cipher’s standing by one of the desks. “Hello, commander.” I say, with a salute.

“Hello, Christine.” Cipher says, returning the salute.

I’m about to say something when I hear a voice. _“Christine?”_

I look at the person who spoke, she has blue eyes and short brown hair. Beside her, there is another women. She’s tall with black hair that’s in a bun, she has fern green eyes and is wearing metal armor. Beside them, there’s a boy who’s about sixteen or seventeen with blue eyes, short black hair, square glasses and a goatee that’s just starting to grow in.

I look back at the woman who spoke. “Who are you? How do you know my name?”

“Its me Korra,” The women says. “Don’t you remember?”

I shake my head and the women—Korra—steps forward again. I step away from her and she steps forward again. I look over at my other kids, they’re backing away slowly as well. I watch as the boy with black hair steps toward them.

I look back at Korra. “I don’t know who you are.” I say.

“I’m your wife.” she says. Then she points over at the boy behind her. “He’s your son.”

“I don’t have a son. I only have these three,” I say, pointing at the three girls behind me. “I don’t have a wife either. She left me three years ago.”

_“Christine?”_ Cipher says.

I look at her. “Yes, commander?”

She walks over to me and whispers. “These three are a threat, you need to get rid of them.”

I nod and she takes a step back. Korra continues to walk toward me. When she’s close enough, she reaches for me. I grab onto her arm and shove her backward. She lets out a yelp and I start to back away slowly.

“Kuvira,” Korra says. “Get Christine.”

The other women—Kuvira—walks toward me and grabs onto my arms. I struggle out of her grip and she reaches for me again. I shoot out a platinum strip and it strikes her. She screams and stumbles backward. Cipher grabs onto my arm and together me, her and the other kids run out of the police station.


	64. No One To Trust

As soon as we get back to the train I go to my personal apartment. I sit on my bed and put my head in my hands. I take a deep breath and it shakes on the way out. I hear the door to my room open, but I don’t even look up. I feel someone sit down beside me and give me a hug. I look up and see Cipher sitting beside me. I lean into her embrace and close my eyes. Moments later I drift off to sleep.

* * *

_I pace back and forth. I shake out my hands and the handcuffs shock me. I groan and hunch forward. I hear footsteps and I look up. Cipher walks into my cell and stops in front of me. I look away from her._

_“Christine?” she says._

_I don’t look at her. Cipher sighs and grabs my chin and forces me to look at her. I jerk away from her and the handcuffs shock me. I groan and look back at Cipher. She’s holding a needle of simulation serum. I crawl as far away as I can. She walks up to me and sticks the needle into my neck. I cough and collapse onto the ground. My eyes close._

* * *

I jerk awake and breathe heavily. I put my head in my hands and take a deep breath. Someone sits down beside me and I look up. It’s Cipher.

“Are you okay?” she asks.

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?”

I nod.

“That’s good.” she says.

“Where are we?” I ask.

“Just north of Chicago.”

“Okay.”

I take a deep breath and look at my shoes. Something pokes at the back of my mind and I focus on it. I can’t tell whether it's a real memory or not. The thought makes me panic and I back away from Cipher. She gives me a strange look. I turn away from her and I walk to my apartment door. I open it and walk out. I glance over my shoulder and notice that Cipher is still following me. I pick up the pace and run through the train. As far away from her as possible. I stop at the engine of the train and sit down. I bury my face in my knees. I take a deep breath and I just sit there, alone.

* * *

Its minutes or hours later—I can't tell—before Cipher finds me. She walks over to me and sits down beside me. I move a few inches away from her. My heart thumps like mad in my chest. I get up and turn away from her, wiping the tears from my eyes in the process. I start to walk away from Cipher, but she grabs onto my arm. I stop in my tracks. “Christine?” she says.

I turn and look at her. “Yes, commander?”

“Is there something you need to tell me?”

I shake my head. “No.” Cipher raises an eyebrow at me. I shake my head again. “There’s nothing that I need to tell you.”

“Fine, then.” she says.

I take a deep breath. I look over my shoulder and at Cipher. “I just need some space.”

Cipher nods. “Of course. Take as much time as you need.”

I nod and turn away from her and walk towards my apartment.


	65. Uncertain

I toss and turn, unable to fall asleep. Everytime I close my eyes, all I can see is Kuvira trying to attack me. I try to go to sleep again, but when I finally start to drift off, I hear a voice. “Having trouble falling asleep?”

I jerk awake and rub my eyes, I see Cipher sitting in her chair on the other side of the room. “Yeah.” I say.

“Is there anything that I can do to help?”

I nod.

Cipher gets up and walks over to me, she crouches in front of me and looks up at me.

“What is it?”

I lean forward and put my head in my hands. Cipher reaches forward and removes my hands from my face. I don’t even bother wiping the tears from my eyes. Cipher wipes away the tears for me. My eyes meet hers for a moment, then I look away.

“What is it?” she asks again.

“Its…,” My voice trails off and I take a deep breath. “Its just… I feel lonely.”

“How about I stay for a little while, until you don’t feel lonely anymore.”

I lie back down on my bed. “Okay.”

Cipher lays down beside me and brushes the bangs away from my eyes. I close my eyes and drift off to sleep.

* * *

_“Mother?”_

_I jerk awake and look around. My heart is racing. My eyes finally adjust to the dark and I see three figures standing in the doorway. They step forward and I just sit there, unable to move. The figures walk forward and that’s when I see them. My other kids._

_“Girls,” I say. “I miss you.”_

_“We miss you too,” They say. “But we’re sorry we have to do this.”_

_Evelyn drops into a bloodbending stance. I don’t react in time and she starts to bloodbend me. I let out scream and my vision starts to go blurry. Through my blurry vision I see Kuvira and Su walking towards me. Kuvira shoots out several platinum strips. One strikes me in the leg, the other, my arm and one strikes me in chest. I start to bleed and I let out a scream. Evelyn lowers her hands and I drop to the ground. My vision go black._

* * *

I scream and bolt right up. My heart is racing. Something wraps around my waist. I start to thrash, trying to get away, but then I hear a voice. Cipher’s voice. “Christine! Christine! Its okay! Your safe! Your safe!”

I stop thrashing and calm down. With one hand Cipher holds my shoulder, while her other one runs across my back. I take a deep breath. I put my head in my hands and tears stain my cheeks.

I turn towards Cipher and wrap my hands around her. I bury my face into her shoulder.

“Shhh! Shhh!” Cipher says, holding me close. “You’re alright. You’re going to be alright.”

* * *

Cipher holds me tight and I try to slow my breathing. I take another deep breath. I pull away and Cipher puts her hand on my shoulder. I look at her and she wipes away the tears in my eyes. I smile and hold onto her hand. She laces her fingers with mine. After another moment of silence, Cipher gets up and walks to the door, motioning for me to follow. “I have a suprise for you.” she says.

I get off the bed and follow Cipher out of train. Together we make our way back to Chicago.


	66. Aftermath

As we walk up Michigan Ave. I look around its dark out. We continue to walk and I look over at Cipher. Although she’s disappeared. I don’t know where she went. I stop and look around. I’m unable to see her. I shrug and continue to walk. As I walk through I hear the sound of footsteps of someone behind me. I turn around, but I don’t see anyone. I continue on walking. While I’m walking though I hear a voice. _“Christine?”_

I turn around. “What are you doing here?” I ask.

Korra walks up beside me and wraps her arms around me. “I came to see you,” she says. “I miss you.”

“I miss you too.”

We break apart and I lean in to give Korra a kiss. But she pushes me away. I look at her, confused. She looks around and her eyes settle on me again. “Christine, you need to…”

* * *

_...wake up.”_

I open my eyes and see something covering my face. That’s when I realize it’s a pillow. I pull the pillow away from my face and see Cipher staring at me. Her expression blank.

“What?” I look at her in confusion and a moment later it hits me. “Oh…,” I say. “Sorry.”

“No, no,” Cipher says. “Its fine,” I just look at her. Cipher sighs and after a moment of silence, she says. “Let’s go for a walk.”

Together we walk out of the train.

* * *

We walk up Michigan Ave. and turn left. We walk to the noodle restaurant. Cipher leads me inside and we sit down. I look around and laugh. I look back at Cipher. “You booked out the whole restaurant, didn’t you?”

“Well, of course, I did.” she says with a smile.

The waiter walks over and sets down two bowls of noodles. I pick up the chopsticks and taste the noodles. The moment the noodles hit my tongue, I spit them out.

“Ack!” I exclaim. “These noodles are flavorless.”

“Would you like something to help with that?” Cipher asks.

I nod.

Cipher pulls out two salt and pepper shakers and slides them over to me. I take them and dump some into my bowl. I take another bite.

“Are they good?” Cipher asks.

I nod again and dump the rest into the bowl. I take another bite. This time when I swallow though, it feels like something is burning my throat. I try to breathe, but my airways feel blocked. I wheeze and cough. I get up from the table. I run to the bathroom and burst through the door. My legs give out just as I reach the sink. I collapse onto the floor and my head hits the tiles.

I black out.


	67. Trouble In Paradise

_“Christine?”_

I jerk awake. I rub my eyes and sit up. My vision clears and I look to my left. That’s when I see him, dressed in his Chicago Police Department uniform. He shifts his weight from one foot to the other. I watch him for a moment.

“Shon?” I say.

Sergeant Shon looks at me. “Yes?”

“What happened?”

“I don’t know.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

I nod and get out of bed. But Shon stops me.

“What are you doing?” I say.

“You should stay in bed.” he says.

“Why?”

“‘Cause you need to rest, the paralytic did a number on you last night.”

I look at him with raised eyebrows. “I thought you said that you didn’t know anything about what happened last night.”

“I don’t,” Shon says. “I only know what Cipher told me.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, Cipher told me that you two went out for dinner and when you took a bite of your food, you started to choke on it. She also said that the food had simulation and paralytic serum in it.”

“That’s what I’m trying to tell you!” I exclaim. “Cipher tried to kill me!”

Sergeant Shon shakes his head. “No, the waiter tried to kill you.”

_“What?!”_ I exclaim. “Why would the waiter do that?”

“I don’t know,” he says. “What I do know, is that Cipher wants to talk to you when you have a moment.”

“Alright, I’ll be out in a minute.”

Shon walks to the door and looks back at me before walking out of the room. I put my head in my hands and take a deep breath. It shakes on the way out. I just sit on the bed and don’t move I just… sit there. I put my hands on my lap and just stare at the floor. I shake my head and look back at the ground. I take another deep breath and get up. I walk out of the room and to the meeting area, where Cipher is waiting for me. I walk to her and salute. She nods and I relax. We stand in silence for a moment.

“You wanted to see me, commander?”

Cipher nods. “Yes, I wanted to talk to you about last night.”

“Right,” I nod. “So what happened?”

“You were paralyzed by the waiter at the restaurant,” she says. “I had to save you.”

I nod again. “Right. Sergeant Shon already told me this.”

Cipher nods and clears her throat. “Okay, I guess we don’t need to discuss this anymore.”

I nod. “Is there anything else that you wanted to discuss with me?”

“Yes, there is.”

“Oh?” I raise an eyebrow. “What’s that?”

“I need your help with something important.”

“Alright,” I say. “What is it?”  


	68. Before The Storm

Baatar Jr. sighed as he scrolled through footage of the city. He rubbed his eyes and looked back at the screen. He continued to look through the footage, watching different parts of Chicago. He was trying to find his mother—as of right now Kuvira was his step-mother. Korra was still his original mother of course. Kuvira started dating Korra after Christine left, just so that she wouldn’t become lonely—he let out another sigh and put his head down on the desk. Someone sat down beside him and he looked up.

“You okay?” Lin asked.

He shook his head and looked back down at the floor. Lin sighed and gave him a hug. He leaned into her embrace. Baatar tried to hold back his tears. He took another deep breath and pulled away from Lin. The two looked at each other in silence.

After a moment he finally spoke and Lin’s heart shattered when she realized how broken his voice sounded. “That wasn’t her,” he said. “I don’t what Cipher did to her, but that wasn’t my mom.”

“Su would know what to do.” Kuvira said.

“No!” Junior exclaimed. “We can’t bring Su into this, we agreed on that.”

Tears ran down Kuvira’s face. “I know.”

Junior breathed in deeply and then got up from his chair, he walked out of the police station. Once he was outside he started to jog and soon he was sprinting. He ran toward Erudite headquarters and when arrived, he walked inside. He walked to the lab and went inside. He turned on the light and walked over to the wall panel. He opened it, took out several vials of serum and put them in his pocket. He closed the panel and walked out of the room, turning off the light as he went. He walked through the hallways. Just as he made it to the lobby he heard a voice. “Hello, Junior.”

Junior stopped dead in his tracks and turned around. He froze instantly when he saw who it was. He struggled for words. “How…?” he croaked. “Cipher?”

Cipher smiled evilly and walked toward him. Junior took a step back and Cipher continued forward. Junior was backed into a wall and he started to panic. He was trapped. Cipher took another step forward and Junior looked around wildly for a way to escape. He saw an opening and he made a run for it. No sooner than he did that, he was jerked back. Junior tried to break free, but he soon couldn’t. He tried to move his arms and legs, but they wouldn’t budge. A bending, twitching feeling ripped through him and he realized with horror as to why he couldn’t move.

_Bloodbending._

Junior screamed at the top of his lungs and vision started to go black. He knew he was going to go unconscious any minute now. He tried to fight through the pain, but it was too much. He blacked out.

* * *

I walk towards the workshop on the train and go inside. Sergeant Shon is kneeling on the ground with a screwdriver. He grunts as he fastens the bolts and nuts into place. When the bolt is tight enough he moves onto the next one. He moves onto another one and he looks up. “Oh, Christine!” he exclaims. “I didn’t see you there!”

“Cipher told me that you needed me for something?”

“Yes,” he says. “Can you help me please?”

“Sure.”

I walk over and kneel down beside him. I take a deep breath and raise my hands, the bolts float into my hands. Using my metalbending, I fasten the bolts into place. I wipe the sweat off my forehead and when we’re done we take a break. After our break, we put the machine on a trolley and we wheel it out of the room. When we reach the hallway we stop in our tracks. Korra, Kuvira, and Lin are standing in the hallway.

“Christine?” They all say.


	69. The Art Of Manipulation

I drop into a bending stance and everyone takes a step back. I look behind me and notice that Shon has retreated back to the lab. _Good_. I think. I look back at everyone. Korra takes a step forward and I pull out my metal sword. Korra stops for a moment and then continues walking forward. I stand frozen. Korra walks to me and reaches for me. I back away. I hit the wall and Korra walks forward again. I start to panic and I look around wildly.

“Sergeant Shon!” I yell.

Shon runs over out of the room and Korra steps back.

“What is it, Christine?” he asks.

“Call Cipher,” I say. “Tell her I’m in danger.”

Shon nods and runs back into the room. I look back at everyone. My heart pounds in my chest.

“Christine?” Korra says.

“Who are you?” I ask. “Why do you keep following me?”

“Its me, Korra.”

“I’m sorry,” I say. “But I don’t know who you are.”

“Then you need to remember,” she says. “You need to remember who I am.”

“Why?” I demand. “Why do I need to remember?”

“‘Cause Cipher’s brainwashed you, she’s made you think that we’re the enemy. But we’re not, we’re your family.”

“Cipher’s my family,” I say. _“You’re_ the _enemy.”_

Korra looks at me in shock and tears flow freely down her face. She takes a step forward, but I can’t move. I drop back into my metalbending stance and Korra continues to walk toward me. Though moments later her body comes to an abrupt halt and the same thing happens to Kuvira as well. Her body bends and twitches.

I stare at their twitching bodies for a moment and then I hear a voice. “Christine!”

I turn around and let out a gasp. “Cipher!”

Cipher walks into the hallway with Sergeant Shon beside her. I run up to her and give her a hug. With one hand Cipher keeps her bloodbending grip on Korra and Kuvira. With the other hand, she holds me close. We stand in almost complete silence, aside from the cries of pains coming from Korra and Kuvira.

“Christine?” Cipher says.

I look up at her. “Yes?”

“I’m going to ask you a question and I want you to think very hard before you answer.”

I nod.

“If you were given the choice to either be here with me and help save the world, from the likes of Korra and Kuvira or let the world fall into chaos, what would you choose?”

I look over Korra and Kuvira, then back at Cipher. “I’d… I…”

“I’ll give you one minute to decide.”

I look back at Korra and Kuvira again. “I…”

“Christine,” Korra says. “Please.”

“I…” I take a deep breath. “I’d say with you and help save the world.”

Cipher lets me go and I lace my fingers with hers. “Good choice.” she says.

“How could you?” Korra says. "How could you choose this monster over me!?

I don't say anything.

Cipher looks over at Shon and nods. “Sergeant, take these two to the prison.”

“Don’t let them have me, Christine!” Korra screams as Shon drags her and Kuvira away. “Don’t let them have me!”

“Come on,” Cipher says, once they’re out of sight. “We have a job to finish.”


	70. A Prodigy No More

I let out a grunt as I roll the trolley off the train. We arrived in Chicago a couple of minutes ago. Together me and Cipher walk through Chicago and we arrive at Erudite headquarters. We go to the lab and start to set the machine up. As we set it up, Sergeant Shon walks into the room, he salutes when he enters.

Cipher smiles when she sees him. “Ah, Sergeant, please come in.”

Sergeant Shon nods and walks into the room. “I just thought that I would let you know that Kuvira and Korra have been put in their cells.”

Cipher looks over at him and glares for a moment, then she smiles. “That’s wonderful.” Shon turns to leave but then Cipher says. “When you have a minute sergeant, I would like to talk to you outside.”

Shon stiffens for a moment and relaxes. “Of course.”

I look up and Cipher looks back at me and says. “Continue on working Christine, I’ll be back in a minute.”

I nod and Cipher leads Sergeant Shon out of the room.

* * *

Sergeant Shon and Cipher walked around a corner and away from the lab.

“What’s this about?” Shon asked.

“I thought I told you not to use the names of Christine’s current wife and ex-girlfriend when Christine was around. I worked so hard to get her to work for me and that required a lot of brainwashing and I would prefer if she didn’t snap out of it. Do you understand?”

Shon hung his head. “Yes, commander.”

“Good,” she said. “Let’s get back to work.”

* * *

I let out a grunt as I connect the last of the parts to the machine. I wipe the sweat off my forehead and let out a sigh. I look up and Sergeant Shon walks over to me. “How’s it going?” he asks.

“Good,” I say, as I get up off the ground. “I’m finished the project.”

“That’s good.” A new voice says.

Me and Shon turn around and see Cipher walking towards us.

“Hello, commander.”     

I salute and Cipher returns it with one of her own.

“Alright,” Cipher says. “Let’s get started.”

* * *

Korra and Kuvira paced back and forth in their cell. Kuvira walked up to the door and dropped into a bending stance and thrusted her hands forward. The platinum door didn’t budge. Kuvira sighed and walked back over to one of the cell beds and sat down.

“Are you okay?”

Kuvira shook her head and Korra sat down beside her. Korra gave her a hug. Kuvira put her hand down on Korra’s shoulder.

When Kuvira finally spoke, Korra was shocked at the brokenness of her voice. “I don’t understand,” she said. “I don’t understand what’s wrong with Christine. I mean I know that Cipher brainwashed her, but…” her voice trails off.

“Its okay,” Korra whispered. “We’ll find Christine, we’ll stop Cipher. I promise.”

“Thank you.” Kuvira said.

“No problem,” Korra smiled. “Now get some sleep, you’ll need your energy for tomorrow.”

Kuvira nodded and closed her eyes. Moments later she drifted off to sleep.


	71. The Sting

I let out a grunt as I lift the machine off the ground and put it on the table. Sergeant Shon walks over and sets a bag down by my feet. I smile at him and open the bag. I pull out the mysterious vials of liquid inside. I inspect them and put them back into the bag. Someone claps me on the back and I jump. I turn around and stand at attention.

“Commander!” I exclaim with a salute.

Cipher smiles. “Hello, Christine. How’s the project coming along?”

“Its done.” I say, with a smile.

“Good job,” she says. “Then let’s get this party started.”

* * *

_“Kuvira!”_ Korra yelled. _“Wake up!”_

Kuvira shot up off the ground, looking around wildly. Finally, she saw Korra and she calmed down.

“What is it?” Kuvira asked.

“We need to get out of here.” Korra says.

“What’s the point?” Kuvira asked, defeated. “Christine’s betrayed us, we may as well quit chasing her.”

“You can’t give up.” Korra says.

Kuvira shook her head and looked down at the ground. Korra sighed and grabbed Kuvira’s arm. She pulled Kuvira off the cell bed and pulled her towards the cell door. She took a deep breath and dropped into a metalbending stance and metalbent the door open. The two made their way out of the cell. They turned a corner and continued walking.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

Korra and Kuvira stopped in their tracks and turned around. Cipher stood behind them, with Korra’s son, Junior in handcuffs, behind her as well as Korra’s daughters. Korra and Kuvira took a step backward.

Cipher laughed. “I’m not here to hurt you or anything. I was just coming to find you so that you can be reunited with Christine.”

Korra took another step back in shock. “What? Are you being serious?”

“Of course.” Cipher motioned for them to follow. Korra and Kuvira hesitated for a moment and then started to follow her.  

* * *

Shon and I are talking quietly when the door to the lab opens. Cipher walks inside with six other people. I recognize three of them as my daughters. My daughters run up to me and give me a hug. When they let go, I walk over to Cipher and give her a hug. “Thank you for bringing my daughters here.”

Cipher smiles. “There’s no need to thank me, I thought that you would like to see them again. After all, we’ve been too busy to see them anyway,” I let Cipher go and she adds. “Christine, let’s get this party started.”


	72. Farewell

I pull out several vials of serum from the bag and turn toward the serum detonator. I walk over to it and press a couple of buttons. I turn around and look at Korra and Kuvira. Korra takes a step forward and Kuvira steps forward as well. I take a step backwards. Korra takes another step and then starts to walk toward me. I back away slowly and then I hit a wall. I look over at Cipher and she drops into her signature bloodbending stance.

“Christine—” Korra starts to say, but her body comes to an abrupt halt. She lets out a groan of pain. Kuvira starts her way toward me as well and moments later her body comes to a halt as well. Both Korra and Kuvira twitch and bend in ways that no one should. They both let out a piercing scream. Junior looks from Korra to Kuvira. He drops into his bloodbending stance and twitches his fingers. Cipher’s body seizes up and she screams. Korra and Kuvira are released from Cipher’s grip and they collapse onto the floor.

“Christine!” Cipher screams. “Help me!”

“Let her go!” I yell as I drop into my signature lightningbending stance.

I charge to the lightning and it shoots out from my fingertips. Korra jumps in front of the lightning and tries to redirect it, but it strikes her in the chest. Korra screams and stumbles backward, crashing into Junior. The two trip over one another and fall to the ground. I run over to the serum detonator and press one of the buttons. I hear a beep and a hiss. The serum starts to fill the air. Korra and Kuvira start to cough. The smell of smoke and spice fills the air. I walk back over to Cipher and she nods. We start to walk toward the door, but our bodies abruptly come to a stop.

“You’re not going anywhere!” Baatar Jr. declares.

I try to move, but my body won’t budge.

“L-let me go!” I squeal.

Junior clenches his fingers tighter. “No, mom.”

I scream louder as my bones bend near their breaking point.

“Cipher!” I scream.

“Christine!”

I try and break out of Junior’s bloodbending grip, but its no use. Suddenly, my chi paths become blocked and I’m unable to move. Everything becomes still. Junior releases me and I slump to the floor. My vision blurs. Cipher quits screaming and through my blurry vision, I see her slump to the ground. Her body hits the ground with a thud. She doesn’t move. A moment later the realization hits me like a freight train.

“You killed Cipher!” I say, weakly.

Junior walks over to the serum machine and presses another button. The death serum disappears a moment later.

“You’re right,” he says. “I did kill Cipher and I took your bending away.”

My eyes widen. “You did _what?!_ You are going to pay for this Junior.”

Junior walks over to me and says. “No, mother, you’re going to pay for this.”

I hear the lab door open and I see the Chief of Police walk in. She walks over to me and picks me up off the ground. I struggle out of her grip and she drags me out of the room. I look behind me and notice that Korra and Kuvira have woken up and are escorting Sergeant Shon and the girls out of the room. I struggle again and Lin puts handcuffs on me. She pushes me forward and I quit struggling and start to walk.

“You’re going to answer for everything you’ve done, Christine.” Lin says, looking down at me.

“But I did nothing wrong!” I yell.

I thrash again and then something hard connects with my temple. My vision goes black.     


	73. Kanna

_“Christine?”_

I jerk awake and look beside me. Sergeant Shon is sitting next to me. I look around and notice that its dark. Then I realize where we are. We are in the back of Lin’s police cruiser. I look back at Shon.

“Yes, Sergeant?”

“I’m sorry about Cipher.” he says, his voice breaking.

I nod. “Yeah, me too.”

“What do you think is going to happen to us?” he asks.

I shake my head. “I don’t know. But we should probably expect a steep penalty.”

“How steep of a penalty?” he asks.

“At worst, the death penalty. At best, twenty-five years to life in prison.”

Sergeant Shon nods and looks down at the floor.

After awhile Shon finally speaks. “I had a daughter you know,” I look at him. “Before I joined Cipher, she was all that I had. Her name was Kanna.” He sniffles. “She had blonde hair and blue eyes. She was always a good kid, she always wanted to help people. I loved her so much.”

I scooch over and sit next to him. “What happened?”

“She wanted to go see the circus, the one in the Fire Nation. So, I bought us tickets and we went. She loved the circus, she always told me that she wanted to be in one,” he says, his voice breaking. “So I decided that I would get her a job at one. I talked to a friend of mine and he got her set up in one. On her thirteenth birthday, we went to the Fire Nation and she started her job almost instantly. She was a natural. One of her favorite things to do was walking a tightrope. She was fearless.” Shon stops for a moment and breathes in deeply, before continuing. “It was her thirteenth birthday and she wanted me to come watch her. It was her final act, so I went. I remember her being so confident. So for her final act, she wanted to walk across a tightrope over a pit of fire. Kanna was halfway across when the rope snapped. She fell. I remember her screaming. I remember the chaos and the smell of burning flesh and then it was all over. Kanna was gone. Soon after, my wife left me, I was never the same after that. So when I turned thirty-five I joined Cipher and spent the next five years working for her. Cipher reminds me of her, of Kanna.”

I put my head on his shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” he says.

I’m just about to say something when the cruiser comes to a stop. The back of the cruiser opens. Me and Shon get out and Lin leads us inside the police station. She walks up to the man at the front desk and says. “I need two wooden holding cells.”

“For how long?” the man asks.

“About a week.” she says.

The man nods and gets up from his desk and he leads us down the hallway. Lin nods. But before we split though, Shon says. “See you in a week.”

I nod. “See you in a week.”

I turn away from Shon and Lin leads me to my cell. When we arrive at the cell, I go inside without looking back. I hear the door close and lock. I walk over to the cell bed and lay down. Moments later I drift off to sleep.


	74. Reconciliation

_Six and a half years._

That’s what the judge ordered. I’m going to serve a six and half year sentence. I guess its better than what Shon got. He got a life sentence. Although the kids have better. They’re free of all charges and are able to go home. Korra and Kuvira will look after them while I’m gone. I shake the thought from my mind and focus on walking. I arrive at my cell and go inside. The door closes and locks. I walk over to the bed and sit down. I look down at my clothes, I’m still in my forest green uniform, the only difference is that it’s armor free. I lie down on the bed and stare at the wooden ceiling. I’m about drift off to sleep when I hear a knock my cell door.

The tiny wooden slot on the door opens and I hear the guard say “Dinner time.”

He slides the tray through the slot and I get off the bed and walk to the door. I grab the tray and walk back to the cell bed. I take a bite of the food and spit it out. I don’t know what it is, but its gross. But I know I need to eat so I don’t question it. I just eat it. After I’m done I send the tray back and I lay back down.

I’m about to drift off when I hear another knock at the door. The little slot on the door opens and the guard says “You have a visitor.”

I get up off the cell bed and walk to the door. The door opens and my eyes widen when I see who it is. “Cipher?”

“Hello, Christine.” she says.

* * *

I gasp and jerk awake and wipe the sweat off my forehead. I take a deep breath. I sit up and look around the room, making sure that Cipher isn’t here. She isn’t. I put my head in my hands. I lay back down on the bed. I hear a knock at the door and I hear the guard say. “Visitor.”

I bolt right up and drop into a bending stance. The door opens and someone else walks inside. When I see who it is, I tense up a little. “Christine?” the person says.

“Who are you?” I ask. “Why do you keep following me?”

“Its me, Korra.” the woman says.

“I don’t know who you are.” I say, shaking my head.

“I’m your wife.” she says.

“What!?” I exclaim, unable to believe that its true.

Korra just nods.

“If you’re my wife then who were you with when I first saw you?”

“I was with Kuvira,” she says. “Your ex-girlfriend.”

“How come I don’t remember that?” I ask.

Korra sighs. “I don’t know, but whatever Cipher did to you while you were with her, must have messed up your memory.”

Something itches in the back of my mind and I try to focus on it. It was what Cipher had told me a couple of years ago. That she was all that I had, that I had no family.

“No,” I say, backing away slowly. “No, you’re lying.”

“Christine—” She starts to say, but I just shake my head. “Get out.” I say.

“What?” she says, stepping back a bit.

“Get out!” I yell, pointing towards the door. “Just get out!”

Korra looks at me with hurt eyes and starts to walk away. I hear the cell door close and lock. That’s when I feel the tears come.


	75. Spiritless

I take a deep breath and look down at the floor. I sigh and shake my head. I look back down at the floor. My vision shifts in and out of focus. Out of the corner of my eye, I see something flickering. I look over to see what it is. I see a flickering blue light. Soon the light transforms into a person, or rather a projection of a person. It takes me a few minutes to realize who that person is. When I do, I instantly salute. “Hello, Commander.”

“Hello, Christine.” Cipher says.

I run my hand through my hair nervously.          

“Is something wrong?” she asks.

“I think I should apologize.” I say.

“For what?”

“For the way that last fight went, I tried everything in my power to save you. I’m so sorry.”

“Its alright.” she says.

Tears form in my eyes and I break down. My knees go weak and I collapse. Cipher “catches” me and “holds” me in her arms. “I miss you, Cipher,” I say. “I really do.”

“Shhh! she says. “I’ve got you, I’ve got you. Don’t worry.”

* * *

When I can no longer cry, and I’ve calmed down, Cipher “let’s” me go.

“You okay?” she asks.

I nod.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.” I say.

“Well, if you ever need me, you can just call.” she says.

“Okay.” I say.

Just like that Cipher is gone.

* * *

“Breakfast.”

I get off my bed and walk to the cell door. The guard slides the food tray through the slot in the door. I take the tray and go sit down on my bed. I start to eat and I cringe at the taste of the food. When I’m done eating, I take a shower and change into the clothes I was given at breakfast. I walk back to the bed and sit down. I look around the room and then lay down on the bed. I stare up at the ceiling. My head is swimming with thoughts, specifically one from when I was working for Cipher. That’s the only thing that I can remember. I can’t remember anything else. Then I realize that maybe the only way to remember something would be to meditate into The Spirit World. I sit down on the bed and begin to meditate. Just as I start to cross over, there’s another knock at the door.

“Visitor.”

I open my eyes just as the door opens. Someone walks inside and stops a few feet away from me.

“Christine?” The woman says.

“Who are you?” I ask.

“Its me, Kuvira,” she says. “Your ex-girlfriend.”

Something about what she says triggers my memory and I look at her. “Kuvira?” I say.

Kuvira sighs in relief. “You remember me?”

Just as I start to speak, I hear a voice in my head telling me that she’s dangerous. I back away.

“Get out.” I say.

“What?” Kuvira asks.

“Get out!” I yell.

Kuvira steps back in shock and with tears in her eyes, she walks to the door. I turn around and sit down on the bed. When I hear the door slam shut, I finally break down in tears.


	76. One Year Later

I let out a sigh as Lin escorts me back to my cell. I just got back from an afternoon of socializing with my fellow prisoners. According to the prison rules, if you don’t cause any problems for a year, you’re allowed to visit other prisoners that aren’t in solitary confinement. Socializing is a reward for good behavior. We reach my cell and I walk inside.

Before Lin leaves though she says. “Someone should be here soon, to give you lunch and a fresh pair of clothes.”

I nod and Lin closes and locks the cell door.

I sit down on my cell bed and look around the room, some decorations have been put up to make the cell more lively. I lie down on the bed and drift off to sleep.

* * *

_“Christine?”_

I sit up and rub my eyes. I stretch and yawn. I look around the cell and I see Cipher in the corner of the room. I get up off the bed and walk over to her. I salute and relax.

“What is it, Commander?”

“How’s prison life treating you?” she asks.

I shrug. “Its okay. I’ll be out in a few more years.”

“That’s good.”

I nod. “How’s The Spirit World treating you?”

“Meh, its okay,” she says. “It’s not really what I prefer, but it could be worse.”

I nod again and then an idea pops into my head. “You know, there is a way you could return to the physical world.”

“How?”

“Meet me in The Spirit World and I’ll show you.”

Cipher nods and moments later she disappears. I sit down on the floor and start to meditate, soon I feel the world slip away.

* * *

I open my eyes and look around. I’m in The Spirit World. I see Cipher appear a few moments later. I motion for her to follow me. We walk deep into The Spirit World and through a forest full of vines. When we reach the edge of the forest, we walk up to a house. I turn back to Cipher and say. “You should wait back in the forest.”

“Why?” she asks.

“‘Cause the person I’m about to talk to may not be happy to see you.”

Cipher nods and I watch as she makes her way back to the forest. When she’s gone, I turn back to the house and knock on the door. It opens a moment later and I smile.

“Hello, Su.”

“Hello, Christine.”

“May I come in for a moment?”

“Of course.”

I walk inside and Su closes the door. I walk to the living room and sit down on the couch.

“What’s going on?” Su asks.

“I need to ask you something.” I say.

“Okay,” she says. “What is it?”


	77. To Heal

I walk out of the house and back to the forest. I find Cipher and motion for her to follow. We start walking and we go deeper into The Spirit World. We walk to the Tree Of Time and I go inside. I sit down and begin to meditate. I connect with the energy in The Spirit World and then to the energy of the physical world. It doesn’t take me long to locate where Cipher’s physical body. When I do, I gasp.

“What is it?” Cipher asks. “Did you figure out how to bring me back?”

“Yes,” I say.

Cipher sighs in relief.

“Unfortunately, you’ve been away for so long that your spirit can no longer return to your physical body.” I say.

_“What?!”_ Cipher exclaims.

“I’m sorry,” I say, “I really am.”

Cipher sighs.

“Well,” I say. “I should be heading back to my physical body before I become trapped in here.”

Cipher nods.

I give her a quick hug and then I feel The Spirit World slip away.

* * *

I open my eyes and let out a sigh. I look over at the cell door and see that dinner has been dropped off, along with another pair of clean clothes. I grab the food and start to eat. When I’m done, I have a shower and change into the fresh pair of clothes that I was given and sit down on my bed. I stare at the floor. I become lost in thought and my vision starts to shift in and out. My thoughts are interrupted though when I hear a knock at the door.

“Visitor.”

I look up just as the cell door is opening. Korra walks inside and the cell door slams shut behind her.

“Hey.” she says.

“Hey.” I say.

“How are you?” she asks.

I shrug. “I’m okay, I guess.”

“That’s good.”

“How are the kids?” I ask.

“They’re fine.”

I nod. “How’s Kuvira?”

“She’s doing okay.”

I nod again and Korra sits down next to me.

“I’m sorry.” I whisper.

“For what?” she asks, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

“For what I’ve put you through.” I say.

“It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not,” I say. “I shouldn’t have done it. I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

“Christine—” She starts to say, but I cut her off. “Do you love me?”

“What?” Korra asks.

“Do you love me?” I ask again.

“Of course I do.” she says.

“Then do me a favor.”

“What?”

“Make this your last visit until I’m released.”

But—” Korra starts to say, but I cut her off. “Please,” I say. “I need time to heal.”

She nods. “Okay. Anything you need.” She leaves and that’s when I let the tears come.


	78. Second Chances

_Five and a half years later…_

 

I let out a sigh as Lin escorts me out of the police station and to her car. She starts to drive and while she’s driving she looks over at me. I look over at her and neither one of us say anything. I look away from her and I look out the window. I watch as the city rolls past us. In the distance, I see Erudite headquarters—the sight of my defeat and downfall. We reach my house and we get out of the car. We walk up to the front door and Lin rings the doorbell. The door opens a moment later and we go inside. Lin undoes the handcuffs and I rub my wrists with my hands, Lin hands me my metal armor and I re-attach it to my uniform. We walk to the kitchen and there I see Korra and Kuvira sitting at the table. When they see me they freeze in place. I see tears starting to form in Korra’s eyes and she walks over to me. She gives me a hug and I stiffen for a second. Soon I relax into her embrace. Korra lets me go and I smile.

Moments later I hear a voice. “Mom!”

I turn around and see my daughters running toward me.

“Girls!” I exclaim.

They all run into my arms and give me a hug.

“We’ve missed you.” They all say.

“I missed you too.” I say and I let them go.

Kuvira walks up to me and gives me a hug. “Welcome home.”

“Thanks,” I say, holding her close. When we let go, we walk over to the couch and sit down. I look at everyone.“So… What have I missed for the last nine and a half years?”

“Where can we start?” Korra says, smiling.

“Tell me everything,” I say. “My memory is still foggy.”

“Alright.” Kuvira says and she starts to tell me everything.

* * *

_Two weeks later…_

I watch Kuvira as she gets ready to move next door. She puts her bags by the front door and I walk up to her and give her a hug.

“I’m going to miss you.”

She laughs. “I’m only moving next door.”

“I know. But I’ll still miss you.”

“You can still come visit me.”

“I know.”

Kuvira gives me another hug and picks up her bags. She opens the door and just before she leaves she says. “Goodbye, Christine.”

“Goodbye, Kuvira.”

Just like that, she is gone.


	79. Brave Soldier Girl

I sit down the couch and lean into Korra. She gives me a hug and I return it. I sigh and let her go. I lean forward and Korra runs her hand across my back. I smile at her and give her another hug. For a while neither one of us says anything. We just sit in silence. I look over at Korra and she smiles.

After a couple minutes of silence, Korra finally speaks. “I have a question for you.”

“Okay,” I say. “What’s the question?”

“Do you love me?”

“I… don’t know.”

“How do you not know?” she asks.

“‘Cause I don’t remember much about you.”

“Oh, right.” Korra looks down at the ground.

“Hey, its okay. We’ll figure it out.”

I give her a hug and get up from the couch.

“Where are you going?” she asks.

“I’m going to find Junior, I need to talk to him.”

* * *

I stand outside of Baatar’s room. My hand hovers inches from the door. I sigh. I hear footsteps behind me and I turn around. Korra stands behind me.

“Hey.” she says.

“Hey.”

“Why haven’t you gone in yet?”

I sigh. “I don’t know, I guess I’m afraid that he’s still going to hate me.”

“You feel bad for what you did, am I right?”

“That’s the thing. I don’t know how to feel bad for something that I don’t remember.”

Korra walks up to me and squeezes my shoulder. “You’ll be fine.”

I nod and turn back to the door. I take a deep breath and put my hand on the doorknob. I open the door and walk inside. I close the door behind me. When I turn around I see Junior sitting on his bed, looking at the floor. I hesitate for a moment and then take a step forward.

“Baatar?” I say.

He doesn’t look up and I take another step forward.

“Son?”

I still don’t receive an answer.

I sigh and turn towards the door, but just before I start walking, I hear his voice. “Mom?”

I turn around. “Yes?”

“Is that really you?”

“Yes.”

Junior gets off his bed and runs over to me and gives me a hug. I sigh and wrap my arms around him.

“I missed you.” he whispers.

“I know, I missed you too.”

“I love you, mom.” he says and he starts to cry.

“I love you, too,” I say, holding him close. “And I always will.”


	80. Comes Marching Home

Me and Baatar walk out of his bedroom and I see Korra standing in the hallway. She walks up to us and gives us a hug. When we break apart, we walk downstairs and sit down on the couch. We watch TV and when we are done, we have dinner. After that, all of us go for a walk. We go to millennium park. I watch the kids spar with each other. Korra walks up behind me and gives me a hug. I turn around and give her a kiss. She pulls me in closer. When we break apart, I look into her eyes.

“I love you.” I say.

“I love you, too.”

We turn back to the kids and as I watch them something pokes in the back of my mind. Its a memory. I focus on it. When I realize what it is, I gasp.

“What is it?” Korra asks.

“I remember.” I say.

“What do you remember?” Korra asks.

“Everything, I remember everything.”

“Do you remember what Cipher did to you?”

“Yes.”

“What did she do?”

“She brainwashed me right after I left.”

“Do you remember how she brainwashed you?”

“She, uh, she would inject me with simulation serum every day and while I was in the simulation she would tell me what was right and what was wrong. So if I brought you up in any conversation, she would inject me with the serum and tell me that you were the enemy.”

Korra’s eyes widen. _“What?!”_

“That’s why I would attack you whenever you showed up and that’s probably the reason why she let me see you.”

Korra puts her head in hands and I notice that she’s shaking. I give her a hug.

“I’m so sorry.” I say.

“Its okay.” she says.

“Korra?” I say.

She looks at me.

“There’s something I need to do and I need you to trust me.”

“Alright. What is it?”

“I’m going to go into The Spirit World and get rid of Cipher once and for all.”

Korra stares at me blankly.

“Korra, do you trust me?”

“Yes, of course.”

“Then I’ll be right back. Watch over my body while I’m gone.”

She nods and I sit down on the ground and begin to meditate. Soon I feel the world fade away.  


	81. Epilogue: All That Matters Is Family

I open my eyes and look around. I try and remember where I last saw Cipher. I start to walk. As I walk I call out for her. I walk toward the last place that I saw her. I call for her again. I still receive no answer. I continue walking around. As I walk, I hear a voice. “Christine?”

I turn around and let out a gasp. “Cipher?”

Cipher smiles. “I wasn’t expecting you to be back so soon.”

“I originally wasn’t planning on returning at all.”

“Why are you here?”

“I need to ask you something.”

“Okay, what is it?”

“Why did you brainwash me?”

Cipher looks at me in confusion. “What are you talking about?”

“I remember everything, I know you brainwashed me. So all I want to know is why.”

“I can’t answer that.”

“Fine, then maybe you can answer this, why did you come after me in the first place? What caused you to do this?”

“I don’t think you can handle the truth.”

“What do you mean?”

Cipher walks up beside me. “If you think that the first time we met was the first time you saw me, your dead wrong.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I’m surprised you haven’t figured it out yet.”

“Figured what out?”

Cipher sighs. “Do you remember when Baatar first released the serums on Chicago?”

“Of course,” I say. “I almost died that day. Why?”

“I was the one who told Baatar to release them. The only difference was I told him to release the death serum, but he went behind my back and released the paralytic serum instead. So when that plan failed, I went to Zaheer and asked him to take care of the problem. When that failed I teamed up with Baatar again, I posed as the female bandit. Then when Baatar failed to kill you that time, I went and teamed up with Zaheer, Raiko, and Evelyn. I’ve been there since the beginning. You just didn’t realize that until now.”

_“What!?”_

“Shocking isn’t it?”

My shock and anger takes over and grab Cipher by the collar of her shirt and yank her forward.

“I’m going to make you pay.”

Cipher smirks. “I’m already dead, how are you going to make me pay.”

“‘Cause there’s one other place that I can take you, where you will never be able to come back to the physical world.”

“Where’s that?”

I smirk. “You’ll find out in a minute, oh wait we’re already here.”

Cipher looks over her shoulder and then back at me, her eyes go wide.

“Welcome to The Fog Of Lost Souls,” I say. “You’ll never escape.”

I push her backward and she screams as she falls. I watch as she disappears into the fog. I take a deep breath and turn away. Then I feel The Spirit World slip away.

* * *

I open my eyes and look over at Korra. I get up off the ground and walk over to her. I kiss her and she kisses me back. When we break apart I smile.

“What is it?” she asks.

“I got rid of Cipher once and for all.”

“That’s good.”

“I know.” I say.

“What should we do now?”

“How about we go home?”

Korra smiles. “Sounds perfect.”

* * *

When we arrive at the house, we sit down on the couch and I tell Korra what Cipher had told me.

“Wow,” she says. “I didn’t realize that she had been here since the beginning.”

“Neither did I.”

I lean over and give her a kiss. Moments later we hear the kids gasp. I pull away from Korra. “What?” I say.

The kids laugh. “We just weren’t expecting that you two were going to be back in a relationship that quickly.”       

“Well, apparently we are.” I say and I give Korra another kiss.

When we break apart. The kids walk over to the couch and sit down next to us.

Baatar Jr. gives me a hug. “I love you, mom.”

“I love you too.” I look over at the girls. “I love you all.”

* * *

I have learned a lot over the decade. Especially what is important in life. What matters to me the most out of everything is family. Family is what kept me going through my toughest times and no matter what I will always be there to protect them because that’s what family does and that’s what we are. A family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I can't believe this is finally over. I've been writing this for almost two years now. and its finally finished. If you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask them.


	82. Alternate Ending

I pull out several vials of serum from the bag and turn toward the serum detonator. I walk over to it and press a couple of buttons. I turn around and look at Korra and Kuvira. Korra takes a step forward and Kuvira steps forward as well. I take a step backward. Korra takes another step and then starts to walk toward me. I back away slowly and then I hit a wall. I look over at Cipher and she drops into her signature bloodbending stance. 

"Christine—” Korra starts to say, but her body comes to an abrupt halt. She lets out a groan of pain. Kuvira starts her way toward me as well and moments later her body comes to a halt also. Both Korra and Kuvira twitch and bend in ways that no one should. They both let out a piercing scream. Junior looks from Korra to Kuvira. He drops into his bloodbending stance and twitches his fingers. Cipher’s body seizes up and she screams. Korra and Kuvira are released from Cipher’s grip and they collapse onto the floor.

“Christine!” Cipher screams. “Help me!”

“Let her go!” I yell as I drop into my signature lightningbending stance. 

I charge to the lightning and it shoots out from my fingertips. Korra jumps in front of the lightning and tries to redirect it, but it strikes her in the chest. Korra screams and stumbles backward, crashing into Junior. The two trip over one another and fall to the ground. I run over to the serum detonator and press one of the buttons. I hear a beep and a hiss. The serum starts to fill the air. Korra and Kuvira start to cough. The smell of smoke and spice fills the air. I walk back over to Cipher and she nods. I start to walk toward the door, but our bodies abruptly come to a stop. 

“You’re not going anywhere!” Baatar Jr. declares.

I try to move, but my body won’t budge.

“L-let me go!” I squeal.

Junior clenches his fingers tighter. “No, mom.”

I scream louder as my bones bend near their breaking point. 

“Cipher!” I scream.

“Christine!” 

“Let… her go!” I yell. 

I break out of Junior’s bloodbending grip. I send fire blasts at Junior and he stops the attacks with water. His grip on Cipher loosens and she falls to the ground. Baatar tries to bloodbend me again, but I avoid the attack and sent out a blast of lightning. Korra jumps in front of him and redirects the lightning. The lightning strikes me in the chest and I scream. I collapse onto the ground. My head pounds and something pokes in the back of my mind. Its a memory.

“I remember,” I say, as I get up off the ground. I walk toward Cipher and she gives me a confused look. “You brainwashed me Cipher.”

_ "What!?”  _ she exclaims in disbelief. “No, I didn’t.”

“Yes you did,” I growl. “You’ve been behind everything, even from day one, it was you who tried to kill me.”

"Why would I do that? I didn’t even know you when Baatar Jr. released the memory and paralytic serum.”

“If you didn’t do it, then how do you know about it?”

“Oops,” she says. “I guess you caught me.”

“You bastard.” I growl.

I run at her and tackle her to the ground. She pushes me off and throws me across the room. I slam into the wall, fall, and hit the ground. I cough and my head pulses. I try to get up, but my body seizes up, under the force of Cipher’s bloodbending. I groan in pain. Cipher walks over to me and I struggle to pull out my metal sword. When she gets close enough she wrenches the sword from my hand and thrusts the blade forward. I gasp and she releases me from her bloodbending grip. I collapse onto my knees.  I look down at the sword impaling my stomach. Cipher smirks at me and lets go of the sword. She starts to walk away and her body comes to an abrupt stop. She bends and twitches and screams. Then her body goes still. 

_ “Christine!”  _ Korra screams.

She runs over to me and kneels down beside me and I see tears in her eyes. She looks down at my stomach and I put my hand on the sword. I reach up and pull it out. It clatters onto the ground. Blood patches stain my uniform and blood trickles out of the side of my mouth.

" K-Korra?” I look up at her and put my hand on her cheek.

“It’s okay, it’s okay, you’ll be alright.”

“I’m sorry,” I whisper, my voice getting softer and softer by the second. “I left you… and that was… the… one thing… I promised… I… wouldn’t do.”

“It okay.” Korra says, as more tears fall from her eyes and stain her cheeks.

“I… love… you… Korra…” I say, my voice barely a whisper.

“I love you too, Christine.”

I use my remaining strength to pull her in from one last kiss and Korra holds me close. Christine smiles softly and lets out one final breath. Then Christine’s eyes close.


End file.
